Wanderer- Bleeding soul
by Host100
Summary: Melanie refuses to fade away.Wanda sets off to find the family she has never met, but is found dying from exhaustion in the desert by a soul, whom seems to be all things good. After an incident with a not so innocent soul, Mel briefly takes control of her body, sending them into the caves they seeked.What will Jared think? What will happen to Wanda and Ian?A twist from the Host
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Xxxxx**

**Authors note: Just wanted to say that the first part of my story belongs to Stephenie Meyer ( slanted ), although I have edited it slightly. Anyhow, I will start a new paragraph when it becomes my writing. **

**All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer- I however, own the plot. This Fanfiction follows off from the start of the book, and takes a twist from where Wanderer and Melanie are dying in the desert. Basically, a soul finds them and brings them to safety, although he isn't who they first thought he was. **

**Life in the caves comes in later. **

**I will update regularly, although please note, I am also working on other projects so I will always update as soon as I can! Enjoy and review!  
This chapter has been edited x **

**NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO SKIP TO THE PART IN THE FANFICTION WHEN THEY REACH THE CAVES FINALLY AND ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THE REST, SKIP TO CHAPTER 18! **

**Xxxxx**

**Wanda Pov. **

_My feet kept moving. I was barely aware of the action. It meant so little in the face of the distance ahead._

_And even if we were magically transported to the very base of the mesa, what then? I was absolutely positive there was nothing there. No one waited at the mesa to save us. _

_"We're going to die," I said. I was surprised that there was no fear in my rasping voice. This was just a fact like any other. The sun is hot. The desert is dry. We are going to die._

"_Yes". She was calm, too. This, death, was easier to accept than that our efforts had been guided by insanity._

_"That doesn't bother you?"_

_She thought for a moment before answering._

"_At least I died trying. And I won. I never gave them away. I never hurt them. I did my best to find them. I tried to keep my promise... I die for them"._

_I counted nineteen steps before I could respond. _

_Nineteen sluggish, futile crunches across the sand._

_Still no answer came. I had to think harder._

_Ten more crunches._

_I didn't have the energy to open my lips anymore._

"_Too bad I didn't get to stay here longer, then."_

_I wasn't sure about her answer. Maybe she was trying to make me feel better. A sop for dragging her out here to die. She had won; she had never disappeared._

_My steps began to falter. My muscles screamed out to me for mercy, as if I had any means to soothe them. I think I would have stopped right there, but Melanie was, as always, tougher than I._

_I could feel her now, not just in my head but in my limbs. My stride lengthened; the path I made was straighter. By sheer force of will, she dragged my half-dead carcass toward the impossible goal._

_There was an unexpected joy to the pointless struggle. Just as I could feel her, she could feel my body. Our body, now; my weakness ceded control to her. _

_She gloried in the freedom of moving our arms and legs forward, no matter how useless such a motion was. It was bliss simply because she could again. Even the pain of the slow death we had begun dimmed in comparison._

"_What do you think is out there?" She asked me as we marched on toward the end. "What will you see, after we're dead?"_

"_Nothing". The word was empty and hard and sure. "There's a reason we call it the final death."_

"_The souls have no belief in an afterlife?"_

"_We have so many lives. Anything more would be... too much to expect. We die a little death every time we leave a host. We live again in another. When I die here, that will be the end."_

_There was a long pause while our feet moved more and more slowly._

"_What about you?" I finally asked. "Do you still believe in something more, even after all of this?" My thoughts raked over her memories of the end of the human world._

"_It seems like there are some things that can't die"._

_In our mind, their faces were close and clear. The love we felt for Jared and Jamie did feel very permanent. In that moment, I wondered if death was strong enough to dissolve something so vital and sharp. _

_Perhaps this love would live on with her, in some fairytale place with pearly gates. Not with me._

_Would it be a relief to be free of it? I wasn't sure. It felt like it was part of who I was now. _

_Xxxxx_

_We only lasted a few hours. Even Melanie's tremendous strength of mind could ask no more than that of our failing body. _

_We could barely see. We couldn't seem to find the oxygen in the dry air we sucked in and spit back out. The pain brought rough whimpers breaking through our lips._

"_You've never had it this bad", I teased her feebly as we staggered toward a dried stick of a tree standing a few feet taller than the low brush. We wanted to get to the thin streaks of shade before we fell._

"_No", she agreed. "Never this bad"._

_After a time, long or short we didn't know, we closed our eyes. Our lids were red and bright inside. _

_We couldn't feel the faint web of shade; maybe it no longer touched us. _

_We attained our purpose. The dead tree threw its cobwebby shadow over us, and our legs fell out from under us. We sprawled forward, never wanting the sun on our face again. Our head turned to the side on its own, searching for the burning air. We stared at the dust inches from our nose and listened to the gasping of our breath._

"_How long?" I asked her._

"_I don't know, I've never died before."_

"_An hour? More?"_

"_Your guess is as good as mine."_

"_Where's a coyote when you really need one?"_

"_Maybe we'll get lucky... escaped claw beast or something..." Her thought trailed off incoherently._

_That was our last conversation. It was too hard to concentrate enough to form words. There was more pain than we thought there should be. All the muscles in our body rioted, cramping and spasming as they fought death._

After what seemed like an eternity to us, we drifted. Our lifeless thoughts dragged us away from reality and into the various unknown. As the waves of hopelessness washed over our scorching body, we were gradually dragged away from the sandy, hot desert that boiled our blood inside our body. We floated away from reality into nothing at all.

As we attempted to relax our final efforts of attempting to live, we sagged into the sand beneath us, not moving a muscle intentionally. As we relieved the strain from sustaining our weight equally so we didn't topple over, we focused on the feelings beneath us, forgetting completely about the stress of maintaining and withholding our body upright.

We protracted our weight below us, sending us sinking into the desert floor until our body was clouded with a warm brown colour, burying us in its surface.

We ignored the blistering burn of our skin as the grains of sand scorched our body like a flattened pancake. The effect was as equally draining as being burnt alive. It was nearly exactly the same in comparison anyhow. We just couldn't overcome this obstacle.

It was simply too much to face for both us physically and emotionally- It was also far too overpowering for our body to handle. We hadn't meant to push ourselves this far. We had just been reckless, and it was all our faults.

We had tossed our life away like garbage. That was reduced in comparison to how truly hopeless we felt. There were no words to describe the feeling- Just emptiness. The end of both of our lives combined would clear us out eventually.

The loss would just be too much- The emotions would be too much to cope with. I was aware of that much at least.

We just waited for death… We welcomed it.

All means of time faded from us, until we could no longer feel the earth beneath us that had been impulsively swallowing up our figure whole and submerging us into its surfaces through countless layers of sand and mud.

It was bliss in a way, not being able to sense the burning of our body as all our inner organs shut down, and a strange sense of relief lapped in and out of our pores of which we could no longer see or feel.

It felt strangely peaceful, on the account that we were dying- For a fact; it was probably because we were already dead. That was the most likely option- It felt that way anyhow. Then again- I didn't exactly know what death actually felt like. I hadn't- Until now.

It was pure agony.

Little by little, we were drifting… Our fingertips of which had entwined with the earth's surface had loosened, unclenching our grasp with any signs of human- or souls nature. Every memory blinded us and forced us into countless agony like the crack of a whip. Although, this time I didn't scream. I simply let the memories wipe me clean of earth like a discarded piece of paper.

What we once had was lost. This must have been what the final death had felt like.

I was almost positive.

It was too late for us now, and I knew every death had a reason behind it. For instance, Melanie was dying to save the people she loved. It was all she ever cared about. Jared… Jamie…

They were her whole entire life of which she evolved around. Without them, she was lost. She simply couldn't bear to go on without them. She was bound to them with invisible ties which stretched over distances, no matter how far. She would do anything for them, be anything for them, and now her mission was complete.

But I also began to wonder… what was I dying for?

Xxxxx

**This was just a short chapter, and I promise my others will be much longer! I just needed to get the beginning over and done with so it would give me time to make the twist in the story from here! I promise, something very different happens! You will just have to wait and see. If I get some reviews, it will motivate me to write this more often and refrain from my other projects so please COMMENT AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay, so this host fanfiction takes a twist from here so I am real exited for it and I hope you are too! I have started writing this REALLY early, because, like I promised if I got good reviews, then I would write real soon! And so, my friend rang me up, saying she recognized my writing on the Internet, and sure enough, my story was at the top! So I figured that I would start writing again straight away! Enjoy and review guys! # Another short one x**

**Wanda POV **

I felt it numbly when our body finally shut down, abruptly failing to correspond. Every nerve and cell dulled, blocking out my senses completely. I could no longer move my hands- our hands, but neither could Melanie. I couldn't lift a single finger. The desert had drained all of the remaining life out of me completely, taking my last supplies of energy along with it. It didn't bear any use to me anymore anyway, not now that we were dying. I assumed that we were dead already. It was only a matter of time…

Melanie remained silent in my head, and I suspected she felt just as drained as I felt, possibly even more. It didn't seem possible up to this point, but I sensed it could grow a lot worse from here. This was just the beginning.

Had Mel faded away for good now? I knew that it was all I had hoped for at the beginning of this life, although I wasn't so certain anymore. Her presence was… comforting. It worried me. Had I grown too attached after all these months? Had her livid memories won the better of me? Surely I was too strong for that. But what would I feel if she had truly disappeared? Gone for good… I couldn't tell what the outcomes of my emotions would sum up to, whether it was positive or negative. I only knew for a fact that I wanted her here, and her disappearance was worrying.

'_I'm still here', she reminded me weakly. _

'_I know'. I granted her that much. 'Not for long though. Neither of us will be'. _

We both drifted in harmony now, as we waited for the end to finally reach us. The agonising wait was becoming beyond painful, and I would have pleaded endlessly, if I had been able to reach our lips. Death was supposed to be easy- Calming. Now I just couldn't separate myself from the endless torture that burned through our body.

I squeezed my eyes shut more tightly, refraining from thinking anything at all. I felt that it would be better this way-more peaceful. If I could shut myself out, then maybe I would float away for good. I could only hope and pray.

Our minds linked together manually, turning completely blank.

Strong hands grabbed me from the base of my back, pulling me off the desert floor. The relief was nowhere near to relieve me from the pain that was shooting through our body. I felt just as gagged as Melanie, and I began to experience the feeling of having lost the uses of your whole body. Lost control. I never thought the end would have come that way, especially not for me. I, the soul called Wanderer, was not weak. I refused to believe it. I couldn't.

My legs soon dragged behind me, before they too, were pulled from the scorching sand. I began to wonder if the end had finally reached me, separating me from earth- my last and final planet. In most ways, the most beautiful planet I had encountered.

Was this the final death?

Was this what the end felt like?

I never had come to realize that my last life would end so soon. I guessed that each soul would have to unravel its end somehow, but surely not like this. Usually it would have been to a better cause, like motherhood for instance. I instantly regretted not considering the option while I still had the chance. If I had, then at least I would have been dying for a reason. I could have given more life to this enchanting planet. Instead, I wasted away, with no reason behind it whatsoever. It all seemed so pointless. I had never before, felt so utterly helpless.

The strong arms that had lifted me from the ground continued to drag me along limply and lifelessly, up to the point where I was roused to awareness. The hands were no longer rough, and they were not there to hurt me. They cradled me against a broad chest, pressing me into a warm material which shielded me effectively from the blinding sun. Melanie stirred inside my head, and I groaned instinctively, already missing the emptiness of my own mind. I missed how it _should_ have been inside this host. Sharp, defined, clear, and most importantly, alone. Only it was not the emptiness from _my_ mind that I was mourning. It was _our_ mind.

The hands stroked my face, calming my moans of pain.

'Shh', the lips whispered, and pressed me more firmly into their chest. My body- our body, relaxed into the arms that held us, and again we drifted. Maybe we were still going to die. How long was left?

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? I could only guess.

'_Just sleeping', she corrected me. 'Not dying'. _

We lost focus again, and sleep finally claimed us.

Not long enough. That was the only thought I was aware of as the clicks of an engine roused me awake. My whole body still drooped from exhaustion, and I was in no way rested. Every nerve of my body continued to throb endlessly, and I longed to rip out the pain. To separate it from myself and this body. If that was even possible. I could not refrain from wishing it was.

Why hadn't the end come?

The dull roar followed routinely as the engine spluttered to life behind my closed eyelids, and the screeching sound flooded my ears. I resisted the urge to cover them, and attempted to work out where I had ended up. It was not an easy calculation, and my brain was foggy from its laborious uses. Why was everything suddenly becoming so impossible?

Melanie was every bit as alert as I was, and she began to panic inside my head, thrashing wildly against my temples.

'_Have they found us?'_ She whimpered?

My answer was equally helpless.

'_I don't know'_, I thought back to her absentmindedly.

She was struggling violently now, constantly attempting to break through the solid walls of my head, always seeking control. We must have been safe, wherever we were. She was just overreacting. As usual.

When her panic failed to weaken or fade in any way, I pushed hard through the walls, gagging her, and enforcing her to give up her frequent wave of panic.

'_Quiet'_, I hissed back to her.

Her only reply was faded, and escaped her in a resulted agonized moan.

'_Where are we? Wanderer, please'. _

This time, I didn't have an answer for her.

It seemed like seconds ago since we had been laid down on the desert floor, broken and dying. Now I could feel no signs of the suns presence radiating off from my skin. The burns were the only remains that proved that we had been there in the first place. The excruciating pain that had formed on every inch of our body had dulled, and there was only one way to find out where fate had brought us. We both whimpered inside our head before I slowly cracked open our eyes.

At first glance, everything seemed relatively normal. Like we were back home with Jared, like in Melanie's memories. Focusing my gaze, I realized we hadn't ended up quite so lucky. Then again, we never did. There was no way for me to get her back to Jared, and I felt irritated that she constantly felt the need to act out on me this way. One thing was or sure- At least we weren't dead.

I shuffled up to a sitting position from where I lay, taking in the vehicle that I had been strangely placed inside. Melanie was suddenly very aware inside my head, breaking through the wall momentarily.

'_Jared used to have a car like this'_, she blurted out before I could gag her again. This perked my interests.

'_It's a jeep'_, I breathed in realization.

If the jeep was here, then was…

'_Jared!'_ She cried. _'I want to see him! Jared! Ja-'_

I cut her off by slamming my head into the wall of the car in a vast attempt to quieten her. She was becoming unbearable now. I had been so desperate that I hadn't realized how loud I had been, and the sound echoed off the walls, flowing through the air like a deadly virus.

The Jeep juttered to a stop, and I heard a car door slam. Footsteps followed in the eerie silence.

'_Now look what you have done'_, I scolded her.

'_But Jared'_, she crowed_. 'We get to see Jared!' _

I sighed deeply, but was unable to make a comment in reply as the door beside me swung open. I felt the warm air brush across my face from behind me, and I hesitated slightly, before turning to face the incoming.

The body standing plainly in front of me wasn't Jared.

We had never seen the body before.

We were able to register one fact.

They had reflective eyes.

The wave of disappointment which came directly from Melanie poured through me, until it reached my heart, where it ached painfully. Every cell of my body yearned for Jared, and I felt as though I had finally reached the point where I could no longer separate my feelings from hers. She gave a little gasp in the back of my mind, before giving a silent, one worded reply in the back of my mind before turning completely blank.

'_No'. _

Her fragile little gasp was barely audible, even to my ears, and I began to wonder how much of our conversation I had spoken out loud. I was grateful for her absence anyhow.

Reluctantly, I turned to face the stranger who had knelt down beside me.

This was never going to end, was it?

**Hi! Just reminding you again that I started writing this one directly after the other one, so it is quite short, but it will get LONGER! I have many more to come, and don't worry! I haven't forgotten the life in the caves, and it will come soon! DUN DUN DUN! Just gave away trade secrets! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey again! Writing straight away AGAIN because of reviews and views! So happy you guys like it so keep reading and bear with me! Also if you have any good soul names, let me know please! I will shout out whoever gives me the ones I like best **** Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**Wanda POV **

All over again, it was like having my head back to myself. Nobody else inside- just me. Alone in my head for an unknown period of time. She jumped back to awareness at the most bewildering times, making life very confusing for me. Whenever I happened to need Melanie's opinion or help, she always seemed to disappear in my worst hours of need, leaving me to fend for myself.

That was exactly how I felt now.

Melanie had let me down. Again. After all I had done for her; it stung slightly, knowing she had repaid me with no signs of appreciation or respect. I had gone to such lengths to try to reunite her with her Jared, and her Jamie, and had almost died trying.

All the people she loved and cared about, I had protected. I had refrained from giving Melanie's memories to those who would destroy them. I had to say, I … cared if anything would happen to them. I didn't want to hurt any of them. If only she could finally realize that. I had run away from a seeker! Me, out of all people, afraid of my own kind!

I had to admit, it was a stupid idea and we hadn't been prepared, walking out into the desert like that, but we had taken her planet. I could give her that much. I failed numerously to blame her completely. After all, she was just human- Therefore I was just a soul. A filthy leech, parasite, however she decided to describe me. I supposed it didn't really matter what she thought of me. I had the control, and I was reluctant to let go of it any time soon.

As she had said, you never know how much time you have. Anything could happen from now. I wasn't exactly prepared.

Xxxxx

Slowly, I spun my head around to face the unknown being who had escorted me from the desert. I was glad that he was a soul, and hopefully wouldn't want to harm us in any way. If that were the case, he probably would have let me die in the scorching sand. We would have been long gone by now.

His kindness was understandable for a soul's standard, and gazing into his reflective silver eyes gave me the calmness I needed. I felt as though I was staring right through him, deep into his soul. I would have been beyond awed by the beauty if there was a soul in front of me, up to the point where I was paralyzed. Souls were always beautiful. It was in their nature.

As I lost track of time, meaninglessly staring into his face, he gently edged me back down onto the seat. I hadn't realized the comfortable position I had settled in, and I didn't imagine it looked any better from where he sat. When he was satisfied that I was in a comfortable position, his hands released our body, and he began to search us for any serious signs of damage, poking and prodding gently over our arms and legs, gradually up to our forehead.

Souls were always so kind. It warmed my heart. The humans hadn't always been so caring. Our thoughts began to drift away from Jared, and into reality, examining the figure which now stood in front of us.

It was unquestionably a male, with short ashen blonde hair which fell into his eyes naturally. His face was kind, and bore no signs of anger or frustration. I had to admit, we had worried for nothing.

He had thick, broad shoulders which lead up to a stocky structure which was well built for laborious and tiring work and loads. I was no longer surprised at how easily he had seemed to lift me off the ground, supporting our weight for who knows how long. It was actually quite impressive.

The short trim of his hair projected how little he seemed to care about his appearance, and there was no trace of dye or extensions in his short, spiky locks.

It was a comforting sight, not being surrounded by a dementedly annoying seeker, manic and violent humans or even a scorching desert, all of which threatened to overthrow my otherwise spotless patience. I was surprised at how much reality had seemed to bother me and had brought me down recently and I watched him nod in approval as he watched our tensed shoulders relax, and I let out a deep sigh of relief.

I had only just begun to realize that it was still surprisingly hot, and beads of sweat dripped down our face in result. The heat, from what I could see, seemed to have had the same effect on the soul, and he had removed his shirt in a case of prevention from the blistering heat, and I blushed rapidly, the blood forming below our cheeks in a hasty rush. Startlingly, I found it unreasonably hard to tear my gaze away from him.

I briefly wondered if these were the feelings that Melanie had felt for Jared. In return, although she was not submerged into awareness, she managed to throw a stab of bloodcurdling pain into my stomach, causing me to double over. Being precautious, I brushed the thought away. It was nowhere near the same anyway. Just a slight miscalculation.

These human feelings were still so complicated. I would never grow used to them, no matter how long I lasted on this planet. The emotions were much more controllable as a flower, or a bear, although they were limited. They were overwhelmingly weak in comparison to this language. I wouldn't be able to bear a single lifetime in another species with such dull senses. I doubted I would last long enough to be shipped off to another planet anyway. Anyhow, I was in for more of a chance now, with an innocent soul beside me. I just had to cross my fingers and hope for the best.

My eyes had locked on the surroundings outside of the window, and they wandered out into the distance, once again wondering about our surroundings. It still didn't make any better sense than it had done before. I had hoped for some sense of improvement- instead I got nothing. It was more than I had expected anyway.

We were still enclosed inside a huge mass and stretch of sand, which now to these eyes, was fiercely threatening. We had settled in a more conveniently shaded area, and when I scrutinized and focused my eyes, I could make out the faint outline of a road nearby in the distance. At that, joy and relief flooded my head in warm and vibrant sensations, and I began to absorb the remarkably pleasing fact that we were no longer imprisoned in the deathly cage of sand with no escape route and nowhere to return to.

It was a newly comforting thought. He seemed to agree, and he followed my gaze out of the window, still silent. The relief endlessly rolled through and I wanted this feeling to last forever. Sadly, everything had to end somehow.

Xxxxx

He edged forwards, returning his view to me again, and caught my chin, drawing me to face him. The unexpected contact made me gasp through our lips quietly, but the contact was not rough, so I did not comment.

The movement brought on a newly fresh wave of dizziness, and I was suddenly hyper aware of a painful throbbing in the base of my head. My thoughts drifted backwards in rewind, tracing back to where I had gained the injury.

My closing results were from when I had slammed my head into the jeeps door. I wasn't aware that I had put that much force behind it, and conclusively, I must have been extremely irritated and frustrated with Melanie. Those were my only answers. At least she had vanished now. In my opinion, it was completely worth the damage. However, my opinion didn't seem to effectively match my company's.

The soul had gained the complete opposite reaction, and his face was first annoyed- which was surprising, even for a soul- and then concerned. His fingers instinctively traced directly over the sore spot acknowledging the damage. Seeing that this was nowhere near enough to examine properly, his eyes trained questioningly over my face, requesting my permission to examine the wound further. He was going to such extremes not to scare me. It was heart-warming.

I had no valid reason to object, as for I was in no way capable of fearing souls- my own kind, and I hesitated before nodding in encouragement, giving him the all clear.

He smiled apologetically, before pulling my head gently into a more appropriate angle, viewing it from underneath my hair.

For a matter of fact, I was beginning to state our body as my own, and I was no longer aware of Melanie's presence. She seemed like a distant dream. Sure enough- it wouldn't take her long to return. I was already regretting the moment.

He grunted softly, distracting me from my thoughts. He was prodding anxiously at the back of my head, frowning at what had been uncovered. Anyhow, the damage hadn't been caused intentionally- Just accidentally. I couldn't defend us further. It had been a stupid idea from the start. I had just been too dim to get it.

Xxxxx

I heard a murmur escape from his lips behind me, but I failed incoherently to understand or separate his words. I suspected he was on his phone, or something along those lines, for I had never heard him speak a word yet- never mind talk to me. Was he just as shy as I was? Maybe he was worse. I would never know.

It had seemed like a reasonable answer at the time, but when I turned, he was looking at me expectantly, obliviously waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth to reply, only to justify that I hadn't been able to make out his question. I frowned and shook my head.

'Sorry', I spoke softly. 'I didn't hear. Wh.. what was the question?'

He smiled to my relief, understandingly and patted my knee. This made me feel slightly uncomftable, although I sensed it was just a leftover reaction from Melanie. I was sure she wouldn't approve. All souls were kind to each other. It was only to be expected.

'I asked if it hurt', he repeated, surprisingly still smiling. 'Also if you were okay'. I was unsure how he had the patience. Then again, I had grown unused to the soul's society and ways of living over the agonizing period of time spent in the desert. I was found now anyway. I was safe. It was all I had ever wanted. It was far better than death in my case.

'I'm okay', I replied, returning his concerned smile. 'It's not that bad'.

He bit his lip.

'I really hope so. You don't look so good'.

I merely shrugged while he continued to ramble on.

'I suppose it's not surprising, seeing that you were half dead when I found you', he muttered.

This surprised me. He actually seemed to care. I raised my eyebrows, scrambling my brain for answers.

'Was it really that bad', I asked, my voice barely audible.

He frowned.

'I suppose you could ask that…' he started, before I interrupted him, which was considered rude for a soul. I instantly regretted it.

'I thought I was already dead', I mumbled back to him.

His smile grew, and I was bewildered at how it continued to increase in size. Again, it was impressive- and comforting.

'Well it's a good job you weren't then', he stated, keeping the mood cheerful, always looking on the bright side as souls do. It was familiar, and I was endlessly grateful. It was nice to return back to reality, even for a short period of time. Melanie was sure to interrupt us soon. I was already mentally preparing myself for the occasion. It sure wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

He outstretched his hand to me, and I took it gratefully, shaking it in a friendly manner. I had lost some of my politeness in the walk- most likely rubbing off from Melanie's presence and I mentally noted to improve it. It would take work, but it was not impossible. Besides, I had already proved the impossible. I really was quite a wanderer.

'Rises with the moon', he greeted me formally. 'But call me rises. I like it better that way'.

I smiled, as I recognised his former planet. I raised an eyebrow and laughed, which seemed out of character for me. It was a light, and strangely pleasant emotion and I had never really experienced it here on earth. There were still many things I had not yet explored. I was not keen to give up on this planet. Not yet.

'The Bats?'

He nodded, confirming my suspicions. I realized he was waiting for my name in return. I gave a nervous smile, before granting him my reply.

'Wanderer. My ninth planet'.

He gave a mild gasp, and looked me up and down, seeming impressed.

'How unexpected', he finally managed, his face lit up like a shining star. His name matched his character perfectly, and I was instantly grateful for his presence. He was no longer a stranger. He wouldn't harm me. I was sure of it.

'I couldn't exactly list them all off', I joked, as we both chuckled in harmony.

As we both settled, he finally managed to catch his breath enough to manage an audible reply.

'I guess you're right', he stated.

I nodded as he stared off into space. The brief silence was becoming awkward, although I was glad that Melanie was not here to break it. It was only a matter of time.

I sighed, and he misjudged my exclamation for boredom. His words tumbled out of his mouth before he had time to think them through.

'So how did you end up lost in the middle of the desert? I mean, it didn't exactly seem like your average hike'.

His joke was mild, but I began to uncover the advantage of having a friend. I opened my mouth and out came _everything_. Everything I had experienced- everything that had come to go wrong on earth- even about Mel. I could sense her listening in the back of my head, but she made no notions to notify her awareness.

And so, my story out spilled, and he was left to pick up the pieces. Poor soul. I had no right to drop this on him. Then again, nothing was exactly right or wrong anymore. Those words had long since disappeared, until they had lost their meaning, just like everything else.

Xxxxx

As soon as my words had stopped forming, and had transferred into silent tears, he pulled me onto his lap, reassuring me with occasional pats and soothing motions in the center of my back. Nobody had ever been so kind to me, and this only made me cry harder. He was the only species on this planet that was fully aware of Melanie's presence, and I was forever grateful for all the care he showed me.

Of course, Melanie chose this precise moment to reappear.

'_What are you DOING?_' She screeched at me, causing me to flinch violently. The amount of physical pain she was providing me with was unbearable. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

'Wanderer?' Rises was staring at me, with a worried expression crossed all over his face. I had never seen somebody so concerned on this planet. Obviously, now wasn't the time to awe over that.

'_GET AWAY FROM HIM'_, Melanie yelled_. 'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?'_

It was complicated communicating with two different people in two different formations all at the same time, and I struggled with words for both of them. I responded to Rises first, ignoring the screeching Melanie at the back of my mind- only it wasn't just the back of my mind. She was drawing in closer. For once, I was truly scared.

'I- ah!' I gasped, clutching my head with both hands.

Rises placed both of his over mine, staring anxiously into my eyes.

'Wanderer', he repeated. 'Are you alright?'

He was growing rapidly panicked, although it was nothing in comparison to Melanie. She was going beyond insane.

I placed my hands back over his, lowering them to the seat below us. I was going give my best attempts to calm him- After all, I had placed him in the center of my mess beside me, drawing him attached to me- stuck in this helpless situation. Mel wasn't making it any easier to concentrate on the task. This wasn't going to be easy. It was worth a shot though. I had already confirmed that I was not weak. I just had to try.

'It's just Melanie', I whispered to him, unable to control my own voice. My hands began to shake, and he gazed down at them in horror, before returning his wide eyes back up to my face. He was obviously confused. The words 'It's _just_ Melanie' didn't quite follow my reaction. I didn't blame him. It was a lot more than _just _Melanie. I felt as though I was losing myself to her. Losing control.

I gave a sharp gasp before I realized that it was too late for me to do anything about it. My knees sank to the ground below me, just as Melanie gained all the control.

This wasn't going to end well.

Xxxxx

**Melanie POV **

I had finally done it! I broke free! No more imprisonment inside my own body. That part was over. This was MINE. It was my body, and they had no right to take it away from me. Nothing in this universe would make me willing to give it back to them. I would rather face death itself.

I had been so close to finally dying! No more being locked away inside my mind. But this _parasite _had come to torture me. To make my life an endless misery.

Trapped.

The word stung me, and my violent instincts kicked in.

He had no right to touch me that way, and more importantly, he would pay. I had to save them. _Jamie, Jared_… they were no longer safe. They had to run! Hide! Get as far away from here as possible. Nowhere on this earth would be safe for them now. I had failed. Again.

Something inside me felt sorry for the soul which I had gagged inside me. It hadn't precisely been her decision or fault that her kind had invaded my planet. She had tried to save them. She had attempted to bring me back to them. I now understood. We had both failed. I would fight for both of us. There one way to win, never mind staying alive. I just had to try…

Throwing myself upwards, I scrambled out of the strangers arms, kicking and slapping at the arms that fought to restrain me. As I violently defended myself, I wondered how Wanderer had felt so comfortable and at ease with this stranger and I felt a surge of anger rise up inside me, and I was abruptly furious with her for sharing all her information with this _leech. _I didn't blame her though. She was only a soul. All souls were kind. She couldn't change her nature.

I felt as though I was repeating he own words, only this time with a few additional changes. I did feel a little bad for being so reckless and forcing her out of my head this way. I hoped that I hadn't hurt her. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. I wasn't a bad person- not that bad anyway.

Even though she was the one who had invaded my mind in the first place, she hadn't done it on purpose. It could have been someone else. Someone far worse- possibly even a seeker. I shuddered at the thought of having Wanderers particular seeker inside of me. I wouldn't have lasted this long if that were the case.

Besides, she really wasn't that bad, and she had helped me part of the way. I was surprised that she was able to lie her way past a seeker. I had thought souls couldn't lie. Then again, she was peculiar- different. I would have to thank her later- if we made it out of here alive.

When the soul's strong arms continued to take swings at me, I lashed back out at him, my fist connecting with his skull just below his left eye. He yelped out in pain, and I took my opportunity and ran.

As my legs bolted, my mind cast back to a similar situation, although Jared was in the place of Rises. The memory brought tears to my eyes, and I pushed myself ahead further, not daring to look back.

I ran for my life, which I yearned to win back. They would never defeat me. Never.

Xxxxx

Just as I thought I had outrun the soul, a crippling weight crushed on top of me from behind, throwing me onto the desert floor. I wriggled and squirmed form his grasp, although all the notions were useless. He was stronger than I was- Much stronger. I stood no chance up against him. Why was I always letting down the people I loved? Why couldn't I do anything for once in my life? WHY HAS EVERYTHING BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!

My arms thrashed about wildly, all in a vain attempt to free myself. It was all useless. He had gripped both of my wrists, pinning me down to the sand effectively. He had caught me. There was no way to win now, and I knew I had to give Wanderer back to herself. Still- I fought it. This body was MINE! They couldn't take it from me! They couldn't. I wouldn't let them.

I was bluffing, for I was already fading. Tears rolled down my face, signalling the last action I would intentionally make while fully in control of my own body.

My sobs were my only goodbye, as I slipped back behind the walls, into the blackness.

**Tadaa! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! **

**P.S. I haven't forgotten Ian. I'm an O'shea all the way! Just you wait! His turn will come: p and is Rises who you really think he is? You will just have to wait and see won't you! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey all! Thanks so much for all the views and reviews! Keep it coming guys! Also, keep coming at me with the soul names! **

**Thank you so much to sheerio4ever for all the great reviews and amazing soul name which I WILL use for my next soul. **

**You see, a shout out as promised! I love my reviewers, and I will give shout out's, so all you need to do is COMMENT BELOW! ;) **

**Just had my jab, so sorry if this took longer than usual to write! I went up to the injection person and said I am a mega Host fan and I am TERRIFIED of needles!' **

**It was hilarious and I lectured her on the host, but the injection hurt and made me feel sick **

**You will just have to wait and see about the next few chapters! I can't wait! I also know how you feel if you just want to skip to Ian, and I am itching to do that, but bear with me! His time WILL come x Remember to review, because the more reviews I get, the more I will write! Thanks guys! Enjoy. **

**Wanda POV **

I had been betrayed.

Every inch of my body stung while I returned to it, out from beneath the blackness.

I couldn't feel me anymore. It was every bit as confusing as the insertion- all the memories rising up to my head in a vast overload.

Where was I?

Who was I?

It was agonising, and I felt the tears prick at my eyes from beneath my closed eyelids.

Melanie had throttled me- Gagged me! I had been thrown to the back of her mind like a broken toy, which had been tossed into the trash. With no care whatsoever! After all the kindness I had shown her, I had been beaten for it. Broken beyond repair.

The sense of betrayal was constantly being newly refreshed inside my mind, and I watched in horror at how my body had been used. Such violence! It shocked me.

I wasn't aware that Melanie was even capable up to that level, especially not to an innocent soul! He had helped us! Saved us from dying! I just couldn't understand her. Rides was a good person. Why couldn't she see that!

The motion which had taken place from where I had been bundled into the blackness replayed inside my mind, and I watched it, numbed by the pain.

She had attacked Rides. There were no other words for it.

_Betrayal. _

Maybe the souls were right. Maybe humans were monsters. There was no way to tell. Their rapidly changing emotions were too confusing. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

I saw the snap of our arm jerk into Rises face, catching him just below his eye. I watched the pain ripple through his face, as he began to realize that Melanie had taken control of me. Again. This time worse. It was by pure force and adrenaline.

_Hate. _

_Betrayal. _

The words played over and over, just like the memory.

Melanie's hands raked over his face, and her nails dug into his skin, causing fresh blood to flow from his face. She was too hectic to realize, never mind care. She would have done worse if she could.

Luckily enough, she hadn't been given that chance. He was strong- I always knew he was stronger than her. It was reckless, attacking Rides, and he had done NOTHING wrong.

She had harmed him in my body. Of all respect. This was how she repaid me. I was in no way grateful. She had crossed the line. It wasn't going to be easy to forgive her, and as soon as she returned into my head, I would be demanding a decent explanation- If there even was one. Nothing could free her from her loathsome behaviour and there was simply no excuse for it. I thought she was a good person…

_Hurt. _

_Loss. _

_Betrayal. _

_Agony… _

The pain was enough to separate myself from Melanie's memories, and I was sucked back into reality with impeccable force. None of it was pleasant, and I was reluctant to let go of the blackness. There was too much pain…I didn't belong here… but where did I belong?

Xxxxx

As the dizziness inside my head cleared, I began to acknowledge what had happened while Melanie had taken control of my body.

Even though it hadn't lasted long, she had caused heavy damage. To us- and to Rides. In no way did he deserve that, from either of us. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here right now. I could never brush that thought out of my head.

Owing people never brought me comfort.

Only despair.

For instance, Rides perfect face- bruised in purple and brown blotches, nearly swelling shut one eye. It was cruel.

I would never hurt an innocent soul- that much I could promise myself. Never. I couldn't understand why anybody would ever feel the need to, and Melanie's actions were indescribable.

She was a naturally violent human.

Thanks to her, I suffered along with her because of her actions.

The human emotions were too powerful.

I was beyond filled with rage.

Xxxxx

When my body felt more compatible with my now heaved system, and I felt like I was able to move again, I began to notify myself that I was back in control.

I wasn't keen to let it slip through my fingers again, as Melanie put it, and I wasn't even sure if Melanie would ever regain the strength. I could sense how tired she was in the back of my mind, and I held back my anger towards her until a later time. I wasn't sure that she could take anymore at this rate.

She deserved it.

Rides had got worse.

As my thoughts began to drift behind my closed eyelids, I began to alert myself that we had more important matters to deal with.

_Rides. _

The name stung me, even though I hadn't said it out loud, and I promised that I would do whatever I was capable of doing to fix his face. I would have to be the one to ease the pain that _Melanie_ had self-inflicted inside _my_ body.

I could not help but to be enraged with her.

It was simply unforgivable.

I was in no way prepared to return to reality formally, although I guessed that I couldn't delay any longer. The circumstances had already become too alarming, even for a human.

But for a soul...

Unforgivable.

Just so unbearable and unforgivable.

As forgiving as we souls came to be, I sensed that this was going to be a tough one.

Sighing, I snapped open my eyes.

Xxxxx

As long as I had thought I had been delaying, it had been nowhere near enough. Reality hadn't changed form. Instead, it had almost frozen in motion. Everything was exactly the same as it had been before.

Only this time, it was worse. It was far worse because it was _me_ in here, and I was in no way violent.

That was all inside a human's nature- not a soul's.

I was not Melanie, and she was not me. We hadn't lost ourselves to each other, and no matter how long each of us stayed, we never would.

Each violent motion frightened me, and I vowed that I would never put myself behind these hate filled actions.

What reality had brought me was not pleasant.

I hoped with all my might that I was in some way capable of fixing it.

As always, I just had to try.

It was all in routine now.

The first thing that came to mind was the emotional feeling of tears rolling down my face. Although they did not belong to me, they felt like mine. They had come from my eyes, and I had experienced exactly the same as she had.

Only worse.

From a souls point of view.

I was still not used to the violence. Yet again- I never would be.

I had reformed inside my head in a matter of seconds, not realizing the long lengths of time that I had thought had passed, had all been in my imagination.

Just a crazy hallucination.

When I had come back to my senses, I had left off from exactly where Mel had been, locked in the prison of Rides strong, thick arms. Even though Melanie had viciously attempted to hurt him, he had in no way touched us- never mind harming us in any way.

His arms had just been there to restrain her- not to hurt her. Why did that feel so wrong to her?

He had only fought to prevent us from hurting ourselves, without a care in the world about himself. He was kind, whereas Mel was not.

Such consideration.

Xxxxx

As Rides looked down into my wide eyes, I crumpled into his side, causing him to release his hold. His arms that had been pinning us down grew soft and tender, hauling us up into a sitting position.

It had been just seconds ago when it had been a deathly match of rivalry between him and Melanie- but after all, he never meant to hurt her.

It wasn't in his intention to hurt any of us.

I just couldn't gather why Mel _still_ didn't realize that.

When he had settled me, his grey eyes trained up to my face, contorted with shock and worry. He watched my hands shake as I bit down on my lip as new tears flowed from my eyes.

These tears belonged to both of us, and I could sense Melanie's presence weakening as sobs escaped from her soundless prison.

That was all there was of her before she disappeared again.

Vanished into thin air.

I could be nothing but grateful.

Xxxxx

A loud, uncontrollable sob broke out of my chest, and I gasped involuntarily, struggling for air. I crawled away from him on all fours, scrambling on the hot desert floor.

I was frustrated that we had ended up back out here, where we had nearly lost both of our lives, although I supposed there was nothing I could do about it now.

Scrambling away, I couldn't dispose of the fact that I had no idea what I was running from. I just had to get away. That was all my system could register.

It was clear that Rides was motivated to change that.

With strides far longer than mine, he planted himself in front of me, easily blocking my slow pace. His expression was not violent, and I got the feeling that he was strongly concerned for me- for us.

I hadn't bolted like Melanie had. I had just attempted to free myself from reality. I had no idea where I was going anyway. I was sure to get us both lost if I ran any further.

I always seemed to cause damage, one way or another, whether it was intentional or not. I just couldn't help myself. I always seemed to cause trouble. I was equally as helpless as Melanie.

Again, I suspected that her attitude had rubbed off on me. It wasn't a thrilling thought.

I locked my gaze on the ground below me, before guiltily looking up into his frozen eyes. I couldn't help but feel overly guilty at what distress I had caused him, and I couldn't understand why he didn't just dump us, and leave us to walk the rest of the way back.

We could manage- if Mel didn't pounce on me the way she had previously just accomplished, and the thought of being alone for even a second caused me serious anxiety,

I was glad for Rides presence, no matter how selfish it may have seemed.

We were always yearning for more- the greed was overpowering us. It was disgraceful.

Xxxxx

When his eyes pierced right through me, I began to feel uncomftable, and my lower lip trembled. He took a few hesitant steps forwards, until he towered over me completely.

His eyes scanned over my trembling hands again as I clenched them into fists, digging my nails into my skin. The contact and pressure was sure to leave marks and bruises into my skin, and I could feel the blood flowing from our palms.

He lurched forwards suddenly, enclosing his hands around my fists, disrupting the contact with my nails. His light brown knitted together, and he frowned before looking back up at me.

'Wanderer?' He asked his voice shaking as he spoke.

I gave a small nod before another sob broke through my chest, and I launched myself into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer into his chest. The musty scent was appealing, and I snuggled in closer to him, lost of all control but glad for the protection from my own mind.

He blocked off all my thoughts and sent vials of peace into my mind, and it was nice being around my own kind again.

It was nice being around _him._

I just couldn't control myself- or the tears which splashed down onto his bare chest.

I wasn't nervous or self-conscious in any way anymore, and my sobs slowly died down. He really was a natural. I wondered if he did this kind of task often- then again, most souls did… of the sort.

He seemed like more.

He was special.

Xxxxx

He bent his head down to whisper into my ear.

The short contact sent strange shudders of pleasure down my spine as his lips brushed past my ear.

'Shh', he whispered. 'It's ok now. You're here. You're safe'.

His comforting words soothed me pleasantly and repeated over and over until my sobs died down completely. As he felt me relax, his arms released me, and he held me away from him to inspect my body.

I wondered absent minded what he was doing. He seemed to be checking me for injuries. He was the one who was hurt- not me. He needed the attention. I simply didn't deserve any. It was all hopeless.

When he was satisfied, he turned to me for further confirmation.

'She didn't hurt you did she?'

I sighed, shaking my head, jostling the only place that did hurt in the least.

'I'm fine', I muttered. 'But you're not…'

My hands wound their way up to his face, tracing over the spot where Melanie had hit him below his eye. A heavy bruise was already beginning to form there, but he shrugged it off like he didn't even care.

He needed a healer, and I would be sure to get him there.

I gasped as my fingers traced over blood in his hair, and I instantly released my hold as he winced.

'I'm so sorry', I pleaded helplessly. 'I didn't me'-

He cut me off, pressing his hand lightly over my mouth, cutting off my words effectively. Even though he was injured, he was chuckling, always keeping the atmosphere light and healthy.

I wondered how he did that. It was all a mystery to me.

Where did he find the patience?

'It's fine', he said between chuckles, gazing at my face which was muffled by his had with an unidentified expression in his eyes.

Earth was still so new to me. I still didn't understand it all fully enough.

I was still certain that I would never grow used to it. That would never change for sure.

'It wasn't you anyway', he continued, obviously making the most of the silence while my mouth was blocked.

We both knew that wouldn't last long.

Better make the most of it.

Eventually he removed his hand from my mouthy, probably sensing the temptation I had fought off for biting his fingers the way Melanie did with intruders.

It was playful though. Not harmful.

That much I understood.

'But it looks painful', I protested, still keen to get him to a healer.

He shrugged again

'Like I said - it's nothing. I'm not as weak as you, you know', he joked.

I blushed, and his fingers automatically stroked the blooming red colour in my cheeks.

He then drew his hand away from my face like nothing had happened. This only made me blush deeper.

'Not that it's a bad thing', he said, grinning. 'I can take care of you',

This time I grinned back at him, grateful for his reasonable offer.

_Grateful. _

I was always nothing but grateful.

I slipped my hand into his, still smiling.

'It that an open offer?' I asked him.

He gave my hand a returning squeeze.

Nobody had ever been so friendly to me on this planet. Maybe there really was more to it than I had first suspected behind a first glance. Maybe there really was something worth living for.

'Of course', he granted, and he watched the relief wash through my body with amused eyes.

'As long as you want it'. He shrugged. 'Then I really don't see why not'.

'Neither do I', I muttered back to him.

He beamed at me, and released my hand, sliding his underneath my legs. I gasped as he knocked me off the ground, cradling me in his arms. He stroked my hair and face, lingering on my lips.

'Beautiful', he whispered. 'Just so beautiful'.

With that, he set off, walking us back to the Jeep. I was shocked at his words that had formed on his lips, and they had worked their way down deep into my heart. The sky was beautiful, but so was his face, in the strangest of ways.

No other planets that I had experienced had such strong emotions. They were easy to work their way around if you knew how- and strangely enough, I did.

Sat here in Rises arms, I had never before felt so happy.

The sunset was weak in comparison to his face, and I could not help but gaze into his eyes.

This time, I saw right into his soul.

No amount of words could ever describe the sensations I felt.

It was extraordinary.

I would never feel the same way again- I was sure of it.

Xxxxx

When we reached the Jeep, Rises swung the door open, submerging us into the newly conditioned air. It was a relief to have the sun off my neck, and I was grateful for the breeze.

I hadn't been anywhere remotely cool in so long.

By now, I was sick of the heat. There was just too much of it.

This time, instead of placing me across the two back seats, he belted me in beside him in the front seats. He took the driver's side while I occupied the passenger's seat.

Once he had belted me in, he revved the engine, sending the Jeep along the sandy road. I watched his face carefully, admiring it from every angle.

He wore a calm facial expression, and his eyes were fixed on the road, narrowed slightly with concentration. He was peaceful- even so.

I began to wonder how long he had been on this planet for, and I already felt like a child in comparison to him. On earth anyway.

Judging by his earlier reaction, he hadn't lived many other lives.

Probably just the bats.

The planet suited him well- I remembered the planet well.

I would have been happy too return there- if it weren't for the blindness…

I kept my eyes on his face as I spoke to him, entwining my finger with each other inside my lap.

It was a comforting gesture- an old developed habit. It was too late to break it now.

'When do you think Melanie will come back?' I asked him, without emotion. Only wonder.

He turned his gaze to me briefly, before retreating back to the road.

He didn't really seem to have an answer.

'I guess I don't really know', he finally managed, frowning.

Taking one look at my expression, he swiftly took my hand in his- his right firmly on the wheel.

'Not too soon I hope', he added quickly, massaging his thumb into my hand in soothing motions.

'So do I', I agreed carelessly.

I couldn't tell if she was listening now or not.

I guessed I didn't care.

'So where are we going now?' I finally asked, breaking the silence which surprisingly, had sustained from frowning awkward.

I had just grown used to him, without knowing it.

It was all quite surprising.

He looked at me again, this time his eyes questioning.

'Wherever you want to go, I guess', he stated, looking around in deep thought.

My forehead creased, only just realizing that I had no clue where I had wanted to end up. Rises had just been one of the many surprises. It was all too much to ask for.

I decided to leave it up to him.

'I don't mind', I said gently. 'As long as I am not left dying in the desert'.

He grinned, but did not laugh at my joke. I supposed it hadn't been at all that funny.

Human emotions were always surprising me. I just had to experiment with them.

'Away from the seeker I suppose?' He asked lightly.

I nodded firmly, bobbing my head up and down frantically.

There was no doubt about that question.

There was only one answer, and that was sure to never change. Ever. The seeker repelled me. I didn't want to be within a few miles of her. I deserved that much peace.

Maybe it would also give me less earache.

He smiled, and together, we re-joined our hands, swearing never to let go.

'We can go anywhere you want', he said. 'As long as I am with you, we can travel the world Wanderer. Just you and me.'

Xxxxx

Together we watched the sunset. It was nothing in comparison to what we both had.

I hoped and prayed that this feeling would never fade.

This was what I called heaven, and I was alive inside my own perfect world.

**Finished! Finally finished! Bruno mars has come on, right on que! **

**Took a little longer to write this time, because it was with one arm! No cheating, I promise! Jab just about killed my arm. Still hurts. Poor me **

**Anyway, I am starting to love Rides, but bear with me! IAN WILL BE BETTER! His time WILL COME! **

**COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Hi! Here comes another chapter! I would be interested to know what you think of Rises, and what you think is going to happen! Thanks again to sheerio4ever for the amazing soul name! **

**I will try and write as often as I can, but I am loaded with work at the moment, so hopefully I will even things out soon! **

**Comment and review, as always! **

**Bear with me x **

Xxxxx

**Rises POV **

I watched the sleeping girl from behind the wheel, as I pulled up into a pit stop.

The air was dense, and the sky was lit up with a brilliant red colour from behind the clouds. The sunset had faded, although the sun had quickly raised again.

The darkness had not lasted long.

Not long enough anyway.

The car was low on gas, and besides, it was a nessecarity, unless we wanted the car to break down. I wasn't overly keen on that possibility.

I was sure that Wanderer wouldn't be either. But she was a soul- therefore being all things good- kind, loyal… She wouldn't say one bad thing, even if I had asked her to.

She was too sweet for that.

Too innocent.

Wanderer lay, sprawled across the seat, her head lolling to the side. Her brown hair was scattered over her face, and I resisted the urge to sweep it out of her eyes.

_Wanderer. _

I hadn't told her any of this.

All of my past… I doubted a soul would stand to hear it anyway.

Even though she had been through more or less the same experience, I wouldn't want to put her through anymore. She had been through enough already.

She had told me about her life- all the problems in it.

Only I hadn't. My life remained a secret to her.

A story I wasn't yet ready to tell.

She probably just thought I was a normal soul.

Really, she didn't know anything about me.

I had watched her walk out into the desert, and filled with curiosity, I had followed.

I had been concerned- and my patience mad been no match for the overpowering curiosity. I had known that form the start.

To be honest, I was almost certain that she wouldn't make it.

As usual, my superstitious assumptions had been correct.

But the same old question began to resurface. _Again._

No matter how much I distracted myself, it never faded.

Why was I really here? With this soul, who had gone through hell in the past few days? As traumatic as humans were, I had never bumped face to face into an occurrence like this.

Melanie was so violent- she had broken through a soul's control! A Souls!

Never, in my whole existence, had I ever met a human so powerful. It made me wonder...

Was I really here for the soul named Wanderer? Or was I just willing to make up for...

I couldn't even say it. The memories were too dark... Too strong. They horrified me.

What kind of soul was I?

Who lost control of that?

The answer was nobody. What I had accomplished was far beyond forgivable. Wanderer just eased my pain- I was sure that was the answer.

So sure!

But I wasn't positive.

I was never positive.

The look on the approaching souls face made the fact quite clear- to be honest I still had no idea what I was doing.

Was it safe?

I wouldn't lose control again. Ever. That much I promised myself.

Xxxxx

As I had agreed, I waited patiently after filling up my gas for Stars Gliding on Water- my long time loyal friend to arrive.

She had needed a lift home after a long day in the souls community, and we had agreed to meet here, although I wasn't sure if she was exactly prepared for company.

She was my friend- the last company hadn't gone down so well.

That much, we both knew.

The experiances hadn't gone down well. For either of us.

It wasn't a pleasant sight. Not with this uncontrollable host…

It would not happen again… not happen again…

I wouldn't let it. Humans were just too confusing.

Souls however, had their own ups and downs.

The emotions were too strong forn us to always maintain our usual, perfected selves. It was all too much to hope for- we had all been waned.

All heard the stories and rumors of this planet, not all of them being pleasant.

But the beauty was worth it. Earth was in many ways, the most interesting and compelling planet I had ever visited.

I wondered how many life terms I would complete here.

Humans weren't all that bad. I certainly wasn't afraid of them.

They were just like us in their own ways.

Back to reality, I was sure she wasn't expecting more so soon... especially not after last time.

She walked with grace up to the car, and I noticed that her host had grown again. Her red matted hair hung loosely from a bun in the centre of her head, but none of these distracting thoughts were enough.

The anger was blooming from her whole face, turning her cheeks almost as red as her hair.

I had never seen her so angry.

Not in a while anyway.

When she reached the car, she halted suddenly, glaring through my window with narrowed eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

Her eyes kept switching from me to the girl in the car.

_Wanderer. _

She was remembering the last time… comparing.

It wasn't my fault- It wasn't!

Xxxxx

She was dressed for warm weather, although the clouds had knitted together, blinding the sun. I had a spare jacket in the car for her- if Wanderer didn't need it.

She was sure to wake up soon and I doubted Stars would last much longer before she began to yell at me, full volume.

As small as she was, she could shout surprisingly loud.

I tended to shorten all souls names- Stars was fitting. She was usually quite beautiful- when she wasn't this angry.

Sighing when she made no further movement, I rolled down the window with the automatic switch, poking my head out to meet her face.

'You getting in?' I asked her politely. 'Or are we just going to wait here all day to watch you stand here?'

Her face turned redder, and I could see the urge in her eyes to slap me.

She could go ahead- I wouldn't care. I deserved it anyway.

But as she remained, still as a statue, I knew no soul as such would ever make that sort of move.

No one except me, that is.

I could not help but be ashamed.

Remembering the past…

She couldn't help herself.

The memories were too strong.

'Look, it's nothing. I-'

'NOTHING?' She all but yelled. 'How can you say this is _nothing_?'

She whispered the last part, and I watched the tear gather in her eyes.

Taking one last look at Wanderer, I swung open the car door and stepped out softly, careful not to wake her.

When I had both feet firmly planted on the ground, she lurched forwards and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the car.

Once we had reached a reasonable distance, she returned to her irritated stance, and pulled us into the shade, behind the store.

'Explain', she demanded, her arms crossed over her chest again.

My words tumbled out in a rush, and I was hesitantly unsure of myself. I couldn't understand why Stars made me feel so nervous.

It was unsettling.

'Look', I said, firmly staring her in the eye. 'It's not what you think. She was headed out into the desert- I found the remains of her car for god's sake! What do you think I should have done? Kept hold of the all clear? Let her die-'

She cut me off with an unfathomable gaze.

'You know what happened with-'

'Yes', I replied remorsely. 'I know what happened, but I didn't choose this host. I don't know why you can't understand how hard this is-'

'I know', she replied, sighing. 'I guess I overreacted. I just thought'-

I repeated her, smiling slightly.

'I know too. But she was dying in the desert. I couldn't just leave her-'

Her eyes widened.

'Dying?'

'Yeah'. I flicked my hand through my hair, brushing it out of my eyes. 'She is just gonna stay with me till I find a better place for her. Okay?'

This time she smiled. She was such a good friend. No soul could ask for better.

I had first met her on the bats planet. Therefore she had gone through everything with me- Knew all my secrets. Felt what I felt... knew what I knew...

'Okay', she interrupted me, taking my arm. 'I want to meet her'.

I beamed at her in relief. I hadn't estimated that it would have gone down this easily.

I guessed that luck was finally on my side.

'Listen,.. She has sorta been having the same troubles as me... with the host and all'-

She cut me off again.

'S'okay', she said. 'I'm sure she's fine'.

She now looked at me with understanding. It helped calm my mood.

'I'll explain fully later.'

'Just a friend?' She asked.

'Just a friend', I confirmed, winking at her from the corner of my eye.

Both with equal grins spread across our faces, we walked hand in had back to the car.

Xxxxx

**Melanie POV **

When we woke, he wasn't there.

I had been densely aware of the world for the past few hours, although I had been too weak to even speak a word.

All the energy had drained from my head, and I had laid in a heap from the back of my mind, sobbing soundlessly.

Rides, who had sat beside us had disappeared, and the car was colder than we had expected.

Firstly too hot- now too cold.

I was sick of the temperature change and wished it would just settle.

It was frustrating- for a human anyway.

Things could get a lot worse from here.

A _lot worse._

Xxxxx

Wanderer was silent in our head- to the outside world as well.

She refrained from making a single sound, and our breathing was hushed.

She was too stunned to move.

I could have changed that- if I was in control of my body. Luckily for her, I wasn't.

I would do all that was in my power to change that- without hurting Wanderer of course. I had caused her enough pain already- she deserved better than that.

Much better.

Almost instantly, I felt bad about all the shame and suffering I had brought onto her from my actions before.

I hadn't meant her any harm- I just wanted Jared.

_My _Jared.

That would never change.

'_Wanderer...'_ I spoke to her hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

My mind had gone blank- I couldn't help myself.

She didn't reply anyway. She continued her endless moment of silence.

I could hardly blame her.

'_Wanderer'_, I said, more sharply this time. '_I'm sorry'. _

Technically I hadn't said the words. I had only thought them. In some ways, it was much easier to communicate. The only fault was the lack of privacy.

'_Be quiet'_, she hissed back to me. _'Go away'_.

I sighed, searching for a way around this childish argument we were having. It wasn't her fault though.

It was all mine.

'That's right', she snapped back at me. 'That was you're entire fault. You're fault we almost died- Your fault we hurt Rises'-

I had forgotten that we could hear each other's thoughts. It was an extremely clear connection.

I hadn't bothered throwing up any walls against her. There had been no reason to, although I could tell she was going to start throwing them against me.

I had to move fast. Luckily enough for me- It was something I was good at.

I had always been good at arguing.

Always so violent.

It wasn't a bad thing- was it? Not to me anyway.

Sometimes it came in handy.

'_I __**know**__'_, I belted back at her. 'I **know** that this is all my fault, but you can't blame me Wanderer'.

'_And why not?'_ She demanded me. '_Let me guess. You're only human? I'm not in the mood Mel'. _

'_You're right. I __**am**__ only human, and no matter how negative that is to you, it is a positive to me. You __**know**__ how I feel about Jared- you took over my planet! I just want to get back to them. Can't you just give me that at least?' _

She was quiet for a moment, and I waited patiently.

I hadn't meant to snap at her- I had just desperately needed to get the message through.

Anyhow it had worked. She finally began to reply.

'_No'_, she breathed. _'I can't give you that- don't you see? I tried…' _

She spoke no more. I didn't care to interrupt her.

'_I know Wanderer, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Rides… I just'- _

'_I know, I know'_, she whined, cursing softly.

'_What?'_ I asked. _'Am I not easy to forgive?'_ I joked.

'_I'm working on it'_, she said, impatiently.

And with that, we both smiled.

Xxxxx

When Rides still didn't come back, we both began to worry. We didn't know when he had left, for we had been fast asleep, and that only added to the stress.

Wanderer, being the soul she was, fretted worse than I had thought possible.

Our hands were twitching under her control, and her knees shook nervously.

'_He should be back by now'_, she whispered, barely managing a word.

I considered this briefly, coming up with other ideas.

It was true that he had been gone for more than a reasonable amount of time with no note, or a sign to let us know where he had been. Or at least when he would be back.

He wasn't very helpful, was he? Not to Wanderer anyway.

Like I had said, I had thought of other ideas.

'_We could always run now, you know'_, I said to her overexcitedly. _'He wouldn't catch us'. _

'_Not a chance'_, she muttered, although she began to bite her nails.

_Considering. _

I jumped on the opportunity. This was my last shot.

We could make it- we would be more prepared this time- I was sure.

'_Just think about it'_, I pleaded. '_We could go on a full tank of gas- Get more food and water'- _

'NO', she shouted, this time through our lips, the sound echoing in the silence.

She then looked out of the window nervously, checking to see if we had been noticed.

It really had been quite loud.

'_Calm down'_, I hissed to her, attempting to restrain her, not keen on getting noticed. _'It was just an idea'- _

'Well I don't want your ideas'-

She was still talking out loud- I was shocked at how much about it bothered me.

It wouldn't cause any harm- I was just overprotective, which was strange for me to say. I was never usually that picky. I never had been before.

I guessed the world was changing- and I was changing along with it.

Neither were causes that could be easily stopped.

She inhaled my silence with regret,

'_I'm sorry'_, she thought back to me.

I had forgotten to mention that she _always_ apologised. Even for things she hadn't done or caused in the first place!

I had never been so polite- maybe that would rub down on her too. Other things certainly had.

_Maybe. _

_Always maybe. _

'_It's fine'_, I thought to her impatiently. _'But it's pretty useless just waiting in the Jeep to see if he actually comes back or not'. _

I was reasoning with her, but she actually seemed to agree with me.

For once.

'_I guess…',_ she said, still heavily unsure of herself.

I jumped, as she let her guard down, working my way into her weaknesses.

I never had to play fair.

'_Let's just check the area_', I urged hurriedly. '_If he's not around, then there is no point in sticking around…' _

She sighed in defeat, while I bubbled up with uncontrollable excitement.

The chances were small- slight. I just hoped Rides was concealed somewhere where we would never find him. Then we could go back to Jared… and Jamie…

The thought almost send me leaping out of our skull in moments of joy. I was overexcited- hyper even, but I made no move to control my actions.

I only hurried Wanderer further along, keen to reach my destination.

Xxxxx

When we had edged the door open, Wanderer overdoing the silent act, I had already thought well ahead, moaning at her to fasten up her pace.

'_Come on'_, I chanted. _'C'mon! let's go! Wanderer hurry'_-

I could tell when she had stopped listening to me, and she tuned me out with unfathomable difficulty. I hadn't thought that I had been that annoying- then again. I had heard worse.

In my opinion, she was better off having me than a normal host- that would have been boring.

I was much more exiting.

'_Pah'_, she murmured to me. _'I was unlucky from the start'. _

I could tell that she was joking, but it surprised me even so. She had learnt a lot from me- In a way, she was like my sister.

Obviously not as close as Jamie…

I brushed the thought away, bringing myself back to the present.

'_I am though'_, I insisted._ 'What's more fun than a whole load of this action? Much better than being a flower or a sea weed if you ask me'. _

'_You'd be surprised'_, she muttered, before fixing her eyes on the stone, gravel path.

Xxxxx

**Keep reviewing! So glad I got this finished today, as for I had LOADS of work to complete, all for tomorrow! But I didn't let you all down! I got it here on time! In design and technology, I also have been working on a clock, and it is the host themed! I had to make a cardboard model, so I have just completed that! I will post a pic of the completed version on my profile in a few weeks' time! COMMENT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Hey all! Thank you so so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! I know you are interested about Rides and I know I'm stalling a bit, but don't worry! You will find out soon! **

***Evil laugh * **

**As always the more reviews and comments I get, the more often I will write! **

**Enjoy… **

Xxxxx

**Wanda POV **

As each of my footsteps hit the ground, I began to grow more and more worried.

I was hovering on the brink edge of maintaining my calm posture. There was no reasons for a soul to be worried.

Not in a normal life anyway.

Where was Rides?

He had been gone for ages… So long, I had lost the whole meaning of time.

Could he really of left me here?

All alone?

He was gone when I had woken up- maybe he had regretted the other day so much, that he had decided to abandon me all together.

Surely not in his car…

Surely not out here…

Surely not…

Sadly, it was a growing possibility. The world was always so cruel.

Did I deserve this? What had I done wrong?

I had tried to help Melanie- I had also tried to help the souls.

No matter who I had decided to help, nothing ever turned out right. Nobody was ever pleased with me, no matter which side I chose to take.

I guessed I didn't know the answers to any of my questions- I just couldn't tell.

Ten more footsteps.

I began to look around, scrutinising the area around me with narrowed eyes. I was just worried- who wouldn't be? I just couldn't help myself.

The Jeep had been stopped next to a gas station, and the flap on the side had been shut, indicating that he had already filled the car up to its limit.

The screen showed the litres of gas, but no pay method. This was strange to Melanie.

It broke her excitement momentarily. I used this brief silence to hush her.

I was already beginning to get a headache.

'Where is the money?' She asked curiously. 'How do you pay if it's not on the screen?'

She was also slightly irritated at how we had changed her world, which in the Seekers words was _'altered to perfection'._

I could tell that Melanie strongly disagreed.

We both still hated the seeker, and we were motivated to remain as far away from her as possible…

Somewhere where she would never find us… somewhere safe…

The ideas were simply too tempting. I found it hard not to give in to her daydreams.

This wasn't reality anyway. It was exactly the opposite.

I just couldn't tell the difference between them both.

I still couldn't believe that she had managed to get me hiking out into the desert like she had previously done - It hadn't been by force. It was more of a death sentence.

I guessed I had just been too submerged inside both of our mixed daydreams.

I had to admit, they were very compelling.

'We souls don't pay', I reminded her sternly, struggling not to speak out loud to use my own lips.

The soul in the stores window was already watching me carefully.

I refrained from blowing our cover. After all, souls were often very observant. They just couldn't help themselves.

They did it out of kindness-always watching out for one and other.

It should make someone like me feel safe- sadly it didn't.

When I met his eyes, he blushed slightly and waved. Returning his smile, I waved back before turning my back to him, finding it easier to concentrate without his eyes locked on my face.

It was actually quite disturbing.

'_I forgot'_, she muttered sarcastically.

I sighed, seeing there was nothing that I could do to brighten her mood, except to keep walking. I knew what she wanted, although I wasn't sure if I was even capable of granting it to her.

She was, in many ways, far too demanding.

Anyhow, we had both wanted different things, but seeing that we both shared the same body, our feelings began to mix.

It was so confusing, and was growing up to the point where it was utterly impossible to separate our different needs and wants.

I wanted to find Rides- to find a way home.

However, she was the total opposite, and she had a much different idea of home.

Home for her was with Jared and Jamie- Home for me...

I didn't even have a home. I just wandered...

I would never find my place.

She was desperate to return to the people she loved- Sadly, in many ways, I felt the same way.

The unbearable need for her Jared and her Jamie was rubbing into my system, and although I didn't even know them- Hadn't even met them, I began to yearn for them in the same way.

She actually had that much control. She was stronger that I had first thought.

Except that I had known that from the start... and from when she broke through to escape, hurting Rides in the process...

The memory stung, but she distracted me with a sharp, overwhelming thought.

'_Jared is mine'_, she stated, with a compelling urge in our head.

She needed him- she wanted him.

She would never be the same without him, and I would so all I could to change that- If it didn't involve going to extremes and almost getting us both killed.

I wasn't that desperate, and I wasn't overly excited on facing the final death anytime soon.

Not in a while, anyway.

I wasn't entirely sure how much longer I would last.

'_I know, I know'_, I thought back to her, sighing deeply.

These emotions and needs that I felt for Jared were beginning to overwhelm me- I didn't love Jared.

This body did.

Sadly, I couldn't separate myself from my body anymore.

I was in that much danger- _Desperate._

'_I guess you know how I feel, because you're in my head...'_ she started.

'_Yes, I do'_, I said unwillingly. '_And sadly, I can't separate you from me anymore.' _

I had snapped at her. Again.

I hadn't meant to- she was just so irritating sometimes.

'_Wanderer'- _

'_I just can't separate you form me anymore'_, I said, with mild tears forming in my eyes. _'Don't you get it? What you feel... I feel. What I see...'_

'_I also see too'_, she finished.

We both met at a stale mate.

I waited for her reply, still walking around helplessly, going nowhere.

I wasn't paying any attention to the path ahead of me, and if anything were to hit me now, I wouldn't be able to stop it.

It was like walking blind.

Of course, Melanie had experienced that- only so much worse.

The memories were horrifying.

'_Wanderer, you are a good person'_, she ushered, in a hurry to break the awful memories for us both.

We weren't overjoyed to have them back in our mind.

Her statement startled me.

'_What?'_ I asked attempting to get her to repeat her phrase. It wasn't every day that she said something of the sort.

She sighed, obviously not pleased for having to repeat the rare statement.

'_I __**said **__that you are a good person. I know all of this is hard on you and in ways you might think that it's not fair, but were __**humans**__. Were never fair'. _

This caused me to think silently or a moment. I hoped that she couldn't hear be- but as always, it was too much to hope for.

I had to stop expecting so much. I never gained anything out of it.

Just disappointment.

'_Okay then'. I guess I'm so glad that we got that mess all cleared up'_, I said sarcastically.

She groaned impatiently.

'_Where are we headed then'_, I wondered back to her.

This caused her to stop short in her tracks for a very brief moment.

'_I don't know…'_ she said uncertainly. '_I don't see him anywhere… not that I'd want to'_, she added firmly.

I crossed my arms across my chest in annoyance.

She could at least show a little respect for Rides. After all, he had saved our life.

'_Let's check the store'_, I muttered, brushing the remaining tears out of my eyes angrily, not wanting to look suspicious.

'_Okay'_, she agreed. _'But this doesn't feel right…'_

I could also feel the edginess that she had felt, but I brushed it off, both of us lurching directly into the unexpected.

Xxxxxx

We stepped in through the automatic doors, feeling the warm breeze rustle through our hair. We had no jacket to cover our arms, and many goose-bumps had risen there, causing us to shiver.

We rubbed our hands up and down over the bumps, warming ourselves with friction. While our hands chaffed up and down, our eyes scanned the store.

The shelves were stacked high, full of goods, and no matter how high we stretched ourselves on our tiptoes, we couldn't see over them.

Sighing, I began to walk up and down the aisles, Melanie muttering the labels of the shelves contents under her breath, not feeling able to make any real sounds.

'_Sugar, Flour, Olive Oil, Caster sugar…' _

Soon I tuned her out completely, and let her dream in her enclosed black void.

We both missed the world from the way it was before. Everything had now changed.

There was no going back from here.

There were also other things we both missed.

Like the sky- we both missed the sunsets, and the heavy lidded sunrises.

They all seemed artificial now- like they were never really there in the first place.

Still we both dreamed- both alive inside her own perfect world, which would never be the same.

Xxxxx

Eventually, we gave in, striding up to the desk, with it being our final option.

Nothing was looking good from here- I was sure it wasn't likely to get better at this rate.

Maybe Rises hadn't even been real- just a face in a dream.

That hit a nerve.

It was exactly how we felt about Jared.

He felt like he belonged to a world which we could never return to.

It was partially correct- we would never return to him now.

We would only see his face in our dreams- only hear his voice in our sub-consciousness.

It was all very negative.

The soul looked up from behind the desk, rising to his feet as he did so.

The blush from earlier still hadn't left his cheeks, and this made me feel nervous. Of course- I had no reason to fear souls.

They were only nature- Melanie however, was the remaining obstacle.

Once he had cleared his throat and was standing at eyelevel with our body, he began to speak.

The sound was new to our ears, due to the long period of time of not actually talking. We had just listened to each other- connected with our thoughts.

To a human, it must have all seemed highly unrealistic.

Souls had experienced much more complex ways of communication. It was all rehearsed- in our nature.

It didn't obtain me with many difficulties- just frustration and the uncontrollable anger.

In other words- Melanie Stryder.

'Hello', he boomed politely. 'How may I help you?'

He eyed me for any recent signs of purchases, coming up blank.

My hands held nothing- they just clutched at the air, with all my fingers entwined, full of tension between the two enclosed fists.

I hesitated.

'I…I'm looking for someone', I admitted, finally finding my voice.

'_Stop sounding so suspicious!'_ Melanie hissed at me through my head. _'What if he knows…' _

'_He won't'_, I interrupted her. _'We souls do not lie. Let me focus'. _

'_Then why are you lying?' _She wondered out loud, but I failed to answer her.

Only this time, it was not out of frustration. I simply didn't have the answer.

This worried me.

The soul cleared his throat form behind the desk, snapping, me back into reality. I was always so easily distracted.

I would have to thank Melanie for that.

She was always _so helpful_.

The soul was smiling anxiously, and I guessed he had recently spoke, but I had just missed the question.

This had happened before, due to Mel. The memory caused us both to flinch. We didn't let it show.

'Excuse me?' I asked, bushing nervously.

I couldn't get rid of the emotion. I had no power over this body anyway.

'I didn't hear', I stated, smiling form the corner of my mouth.

He patted my hand which somehow had ended outstretched on the counter near him.

'Rough times, eh?' He asked, with no mocking in his tone like Mel would have done.

It was nothing but pure concern. I was touched.

'I was a little distracted', I said admittedly.

This made him chuckle, and for once I hadn't lied- not that I was any good at it anyway. It was all the truth.

Souls weren't supposed to lie. I wondered what had gone wrong with me.

'_Nothing'_, Mel replied. '_You just have a big heart'_.

I had to admit, Melanie was growing easier to be around, and I resulted that we had finally reached a point where we were no longer enemies.

'_No_', she agreed. _'Definitely not enemies. More friends I think- although I owe you more than that…' _

Even though her words were compliments, I was forced to tune her out again, focusing on the conversation I was currently having with reality.

I returned my gaze to the awaiting soul.

'So…' he started cheerily. 'What do you need?'

I immediately leaned inwards, drawing my head closer to his, speaking in a voice which was more like a whisper.

'I am looking for someone', I admitted slowly. 'But I'm not sure if there still here…'

He smiled at me, understandingly, automatically altering his voice to a lower pitch.

'Anyone in particular?' He asked.

I nodded, jerking my head up and down in shaky movements.

'Description?' He questioned.

I hesitated, not wanting to think of Rides, but finding that it was my only option to follow through to what we wanted.

What I wanted anyway.

Small parts of me. I wasn't even sure that I wanted this anymore.

I still had to try, since there was no point whatsoever in giving up now. That would have been pointless.

'Blonde hair… quite tall'-

I listed off his features as the soul listened, with strange perks of interest.

'Short hair?' He asked suddenly, jerking upright.

I nodded again.

'Fairly… have you seen him?'

This time, it was his turn to nod. Scanning the store for any customers, he quickly slipped his arm around my waist, guiding me down the corridor up to a large window.

I took his gestures as kindness, although Melanie had different views.

I decided to ignore them- all of them. She was just being rude.

When he stopped us in his tracks, he pointed his index finger out of the window.

'See there..?' He stated.

I followed the line of his finger, straining my head to gain a better view.

The window lead out to the back of the store, and I could briefly see the figures of two silhouettes, walking slowly in the opposite direction hand in hand.

My mouth popped open, and the soul smiled apologetically.

'Is that the one?'

I smiled, fighting to restrain the tears that were forming in my eyes.

He had left me- just like that.

I could see now the stocky read head that he was entwined with, and they seemed_… happy._

Out of all the worry and stress we had been through to find him… he was like… _this_.

He really didn't give a care in the world about us. Out of all people…

Maybe it had been Melanie… Maybe it had been me…

I would never know.

'_We don't need him anyway'_, Melanie said, with disgust in her voice. '_We were better off without him from the start'. _

I silently began to agree with her.

She _was_ right- For once anyway.

We were deep in thought- so lost in our own minds that we did not notice the short figure dressed all in black approach from behind us.

Stupid mistake- Such a stupid mistake.

We didn't have time to even catch our breath before her hand locked hard on our shoulder, spinning us to face her.

She smiled.

'Going somewhere Wanderer?'

It was the seeker.

**Rides POV**

When we returned to the Jeep, the vehicle was empty.

All signs of habitation had all but disappeared, and Wanderer too, was gone.

It was like she had vanished into thin air, and all signs of her presence had disappeared.

Panic began to rise in my system, as I jumped to conclusions, always thinking of the worst. After all of the 'I promise to keep you safe's', she had vanished.

Could Melanie have taken over again?

Could Wanderer have lost control so easily?

The answer was yes- I had seen it happen before. Melanie was just too strong.

Wanderer was just an innocent soul- therefore no match against a vile, angry human.

If this had happened, where would she be now?

How far could she have gotten so quickly?

If it was Melanie in control, it could have been miles.

I groaned.

If that were the case, I would stand no chance in finding her now. Such a stupid mistake! Why had I been so careless?

Stars was silent beside me, and she scrambled onto her knees, searching the car for any signs of her disappearance. Apparently, the conclusion effect was bare.

She simply had vanished.

I began to shake violently, and I put my head in my hands.

Startled by the sound, Stars leaped to her feat, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

'S'okay', she murmured. 'We'll find her. We'll find her'-

Suddenly, she was interrupted by someone exiting the store, filling the area with loud conversation.

I listened form beneath my hands.

'But I didn't'-

Somebody cut the speaker off, who began to moan softly.

'Don't talk- just walk Wanderer'.

Wanderer!

My head snapped up from beneath my hands, and I scanned the area for where the sounds were coming from.

What I saw shocked me further than I would have thought possible.

Wanderer was being dragged towards a large veichal with flashing lights on the top by a short woman dressed all in black from head to toe.

I would have mistaken her for a child if it weren't for the smugness and anger contorted into her face.

I now began to recognise her from an earlier description.

Dark haired- short- dressed all in black.

She was Wanderer's seeker.

I watched with horror as Wanderer's gaze met mine while her head was pushed down into the car.

It was the look of pure hatred- of someone who had just been immensely let down, and no longer saw the purpose of living.

The car door shut behind her, and the windows blacked out my vision. The seeker clapped her hands together and leaped into the driver's side, overjoyed for all the wrong reasons.

What I didn't understand was why she was getting towed off by her own seeker.

She had done nothing wrong!

_Abandoned. _

_It was clear that wanderer felt that way… but why? And what had she seen while I was gone? What had happened? _

It was all I could do to not run after her.

I simply let her go.

Xxxxx

**So glad that I finished today! As always keep reviewing! The more you review, the sooner I will update! **

**The twists with rides will all be explained soon… you will just have to wait and see! **

**Comment guys! **

**Hope you liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Xxxxx**

**Hey all! Keep reviewing, and I will keep writing! Things might go a little slower from here, but I promise, I will write if you all keep commenting! **

**Bit busy, but my holiday is soon, so I will be able to write heaps more then! **

**Can't wait! **

**PS! QUITE A SHORT CHAPTER, BECAUSE YOU ALL WANTED TO FIND OUT WHAT RIDES HAD DONE!**

**LUCKILY FOR YU, IF YOU DIG DEEP… IT'S IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy. **

**Xxxxx **

**Rides POV **

As soon as Wanderer had disappeared off into the distance inside the seekers car, I had reluctantly driven home to my apartment in Sandiago, bringing Stars along with me.

It wasn't really fair dragging her into all my problems, but there were no existing restraints to stop me. I doubted they would work, even if they had existed in the first place.

I needed Stars, and at times, she needed me.

It all fit perfectly- only if I didn't think about the past...

The memories still hurt.

It was unbearably excruciating, up to the point where it was impossible to think back to it.

It was in the past anyway, and whatever happened, I would be unable to change that.

It didn't stop me feeling bad... What I had done was unforgivable... and if I let my guard down, I could tell that it would happen again.

I could feel it.

I was going to have to be very careful. I was feeling the urge again...

I was losing control.

I wouldn't let it happen... ever... but no amount of words would change the future from here.

I just had to hope.

I could sense that Wanderer had now lost faith in me, although I wondered what had set her off.

Could she have possibly of found out about my past? Was that even an option?

It had been my secret from the start, and I had never shared it often. It would have spread in seconds like a deadly virus being thrown around.

The idea was repulsive- even to me.

I just hoped she hadn't known- not yet.

Not so soon.

Why did everybody have to hate me at first glance? Why couldn't they give me a chance?

It wasn't my fault!

It wasn't!

Xxxxxx

When we arrived in the parking lot to the apartment, I swung open the door with great force. It swung and creaked under the force, although I was in a far too bad mood to care.

I wouldn't have cared if I had ripped the whole door off!

I had other things on my mind- other more important things.

Like the present, mixed in with the past.

It was worse than I had imagined.

Stars was glaring at me through widened eyes, the look of horror written all over her face. I hadn't meant to upset or frighten her- besides; she was one of the strongest souls I had ever met.

She had seen worse- we both had.

And under the horrifying circumstances, I had been the one to cause the damage, and she would be forced to watch. It was all in routine.

It never changed.

When I had finally managed to shut the door, I stormed off in the direction of my flat, Stars trailing helplessly behind me, struggling to catch up.

She had such shorter legs than me, and I was pushing her up to an extent where it was about to go too far.

But she was my friend- we all had our ups and downs. She could understand…

Hopefully…

I was rushing off in the wrong direction, but I couldn't care enough to alter my path. However, Stars had other plans in mind.

She was somewhat keen to fix these overwhelming problems, even though they didn't involve her. I had to admit, she cared a little too much.

It was sweet though- I just didn't deserve her sympathy.

Not one little bit.

'**Wait'**, she yelled, running to keep up with my quickening strides, which were increasing in pace by the second.

If I kept this up, I would be running too. It was hard to believe how angry I was.

Of course, I had been angrier… that was when I had lost control… when the whole universe had gone wrong.

I ignored her rudely, not bothering to reply, but my pace grew gradually slower, sparing her my sympathy.

I hadn't deserved it- however, she did.

I owed her that much.

When she reached me, puffing from the sprint she had made to keep pace with me, she placed her hand firmly on my shoulder, beckoning for me to face her.

Even though I was a soul, I was afraid.

I was afraid of many things- that also happened to include letting my best friend down.

Out of all things, I was in no way proud.

'**Rides!'** She yelled into my ear.

I didn't reply.

She sighed softly, lowering her tone.

'Stop this, and please look at me', she begged.

I hesitated slightly this time, falling for her pleading voice. Sometimes, she was simply so irresistible. I couldn't help myself.

As quickly as my anger had appeared, it was erased again by the softness of her tone, and the devastated, pleading look on her face.

Her cheeks were flushed from exhaustion, and she was still breathing heavily, staring me right in the eye.

She had gone this far to help me- I was flattered.

She would never give up on me- she was such a good friend, like I should have been for Wanderer.

I had just let her down.

When she finally realized that I had silently obeyed her command without fuss, she gave me a weak smile.

'Hey', she said, just as helplessly. 'Don't cry.'

She brushed away the tear that I had never confirmed its presence, wiping it away with her forefinger.

I looked down shocked at the glistening tear which sat on the tip of her finger, splattering miniature rays of sunlight form its reflective surface.

Slowly, I closed my hand around her single finger, submerging it into our skin between us.

She looked up nervously from the corners of her eyes before placing her hand on my cheek.

'Don't cry', she repeated, looking at me sternly, with hints of sarcasm in her face.

'M'not', I muttered, staring at the floor.

I didn't want to admit my weaknesses to her- I just couldn't.

She beamed at me, showing her crystal white teeth.

'Sure you're not', she said, still smiling. 'Now come on'.

I sighed and reluctantly let her tow me along to my apartment, hand in hand.

I was just too weak inside to carry on like this- I kept thinking it was going to happen again…

If it did, would I be able to control it?

What would happen then?

Xxxxx

When we had reached our floor, after climbing up many flights of stairs, not bothering to use the lift, we padded up to the door, my head held up confidently.

There would be no more tears- I could promise myself that much.

I was stronger than that.

I had to be.

When there was no moor floor left to walk on, she looked up at me expectantly, and I sighed at her impatience, slowly reaching into my pocket for the keys.

My finger looped with the chain, and I pulled them out hesitantly, before sliding the correct one into the lock.

It fit in loosely, and I slid the bolt round with ease.

Stars reached forwards, already one step ahead of me, and swung the door open, running to the guest bedroom which she had claimed as hers without a backward glance.

She had often stayed overnight here, but she hadn't been here in so long.

I wouldn't blame her if she missed the place- homesickness was a priority for me.

It always grew around my paranoia, creeping up on me when I least expected it.

She hadn't been here in so long… not since the… incident.

Back then, the flat had been nothing but a dump.

There hadn't been much of a change- even now.

I could barely look at myself in the mirror- let alone touch anything.

Sometimes it brought back too many memories… too powerful… too strong…

I shrugged the thought off, following Stars into her room.

Xxxxx

The dim light illuminated the room, and although it was midday, there was not much light coming from the sky.

The clouds had drawn together again, blocking out the sun.

It was always a battle of rivalry between the sun and clouds, and most of the time, the sun let up, giving the clouds the victory and triumph of ruling the sky.

I hadn't earned much faith in the clouds though, and the sky's grey colour was not a comforting sight.

Stars had plonked herself on her bed, already sorting through the files and folders she owned, checking and listing off to see that everything was in the right place.

She had always been overly organised- always neat and tidy, with not a single hair out of place.

I ended up as her exact opposite.

I was never good at keeping things tidy, and my efforts in accomplishing that mission only made matters worse.

I always gave up before hand, and however unfair it may have seemed, I had granted Stars the joy of straightening things up for me.

I would never understand her obsession with tidying- Never have, never will.

She was a funny little thing, she was.

Almost exactly like…

I wouldn't say it.

I just wouldn't say the name.

Too many memories… too much pain.

I wasn't going to even go there- not today, not ever.

I would save that for a rainy day, for sure.

Xxxxx

Sighing deeply, I heaved myself onto Stars right duvet next to her, playing absentmindedly with her red hair.

She leaned into my hands while I chuckled, almost definitely messing up her hair completely.

I would have to keep her away from the mirrors- all the ones I hadn't smashed anyway, before I could find a hairbrush for her at least.

I had never before known that something so reflective could cause a hazard.

'You okay now?' she asked, looking up into my eyes from below me.

I hesitated, debating whether to tell her a lie, or the truth.

Eventually, I decided to go with a mixture of both.

'Getting there', I murmured, still playing with her hair, but attempting to fix it at the same time.

It wasn't an easy challenge.

She giggled, while I stared at her questioningly.

Eventually I gave up guessing the cause, waiting for her to give in her laughing fit.

'What?' I finally managed.

She continued to giggle.

'Cat got your tongue, or what?' I said playfully.

She bit her lip, and ran her hands through my hair.

She had been doing that for a while now- I had just failed to notice.

She did this often- just an old habit.

It didn't mean anything- we were just used to each other by now.

It had been a while- so long, I had lost track of the amount of time that we had been together.

It seemed like forever- then again, it probably was.

In our eyes, anyway.

Between giggles, she passed me a mirror from off her shelf, forcing me to look at my reflection.

I couldn't see why, but I obeyed her every command.

Sometimes she could be so confusing. I found it hard to understand her.

She smirked at me while I held the mirror numbly in my hand, like it was a deadly weapon.

No soul would own such thing, except for seekers that is, although it felt that way to me…

Last time it had been done with my bare hands…

I shuddered at the thought.

'Go on then', she urged impatiently. 'Look'.

Sighing, I obeyed her obediently, staring back into my own grey eyes again.

The first thing that came to mind was how tired I looked, and I appeared to have not slept in days- weeks even!

My eyelids drooped, and my whole face sagged, causing me to look at least ten years older.

It wasn't a pleasing view.

After what seemed like hours of staring into the mirror wordlessly, I began to see what she had been so hysterical about.

I really was slow these days. Maybe I really was ten years older than I seemed.

Maybe I really hadn't slept in days- Either way, I would never know.

I wasn't any good at catching up either- reality and time had both lost their meanings at equal measures.

Again- not a comforting, positive thought.

Life really wasn't going well at the moment. Hopefully it would improve soon- not that I deserved any better.

Xxxxx

Stars had been laughing at my hair, doubling over with endless hysteria.

It really did look that bad.

Firstly- I couldn't remember the last time I had used a brush.

It had cotters lined up all the way down to my scalp. I couldn't believe that I hadn't realised.

Wanderer probably had- that seemed embarrassing, even for me.

I looked like a wreck.

Secondly, Stars had only made it worse.

For the fun of it all. It was always her- the trouble maker.

She had been running her hands through its short tangles, ruffling it up above my head.

I really did look awful.

A growl rumbled through my lips, before the smirk worked its way up to my face, lighting it up with untraced enthusiasm.

She squeaked when I snatched the mirror out of her hand, pouncing on her playfully.

I pinned her to the door, holding the mirror up to her.

'Care to take a look at yourself?' I asked her playfully.

She frowned and took the mirror form my grasp, gasping at what she saw.

She glared at me accusingly.

'You', she growled, before running out of the room towards the bathroom to fix her hair, which had only grown worse due to her jerky movements.

I chuckled, and followed her footsteps out of the room, pausing in the hallway to run a hand through my own hair, fixing it into the only ways that I could, involving bare fingers.

I would really have to start owning a brush.

I couldn't even remember the last time I had owned one- let alone used one.

A sudden jerky movement from inside my head stopped me in my tracks, causing all my joints to freeze.

It was happening again.

I knew it.

Xxxxx

With quick steps, I had paced right along the full with of the hallway, pausing to look onto the counter.

My head slowly turned sideways, staring at a single picture.

It was framed with a small, diamond structure, holding a single person beneath the glass.

I didn't hesitate, and nothing stopped me from moving.

My fist knocked forwards, throwing the frame to the floor, cracking the glass.

I heard the sickening crunch from beneath my feet as I crushed it beneath my shoe.

I stepped back examining the damage that I had once again caused.

I stroked a finger across my chin, liking what I saw.

On the floor lay the remains of a girl.

The girl I had killed.

Xxxxx

**Dun dun DUN! Hope you liked it! The more reviews I get, the more I write… wonder how you took the twist ending! I loved it! Wowee, it felt good to get that out! Still liking Rides now? Well there is more to come- much more! **

**Comment plz! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Xxxxx **

**I know, it's still confusing, but stick with me! Wanda will uncover it all… **

**Hope you are all enjoying reading this, and I will be working extra hard this weekend to get tome chapters done early. **

**Sorry for the delay, but sometimes it's hard to post every day! But I'm working now. **

**Guess what! I nearly lost this whole document because I was watching Plush (Very good) and I forgot to save it! So I just had a massive panic attack, but luckily, my word autosaves, so I managed to find it after a while! Lol. **

**Silly me. **

**Thanks to Unexpainable Awesomeness and sheerio4ever for the awesome reviews! Really appreciated you two! And thanks to Bobby2 my crazy friend for all the crazy reviews… *sigh*. Haha **

**Also thanks again to sheerio4ever for the awesome soul name xx **

**Have fun! **

**As always, the more reviews and comments, the more chapters! **

**Enjoy guys! **

**Xxxxx **

**Wanda POV **

The seeker had bundled me into the back of the car without a backward glance. She hadn't spared me her lectures on me being a danger to the soul's society, and my ears were already beginning to ache painfully in result.

We had driven for what had seemed like hours, before reaching a seeker station up north of Arizona.

There had been no conversation between the two of us, except for her rude remarks, all of which I had ignored absentminded.

I hadn't let her know how much she had irritated me.

That would only motivate her further, also causing her to plague me more often with her painful conversation.

We hated everything about her.

Just as we hated Rides.

We thought we did anyway.

We didn't really know.

We had stopped thinking about him hours ago- We had even forbidden it.

He was in our past- he was also a traitor.

He didn't care about us.

He had just been an endless, on-going lie.

He wouldn't have cared if I had been shipped off by the seeker to another planet.

All of his kindness had been fake concern- It sickened me.

Halfway through the journey, the seeker had made a gas stop, similar to the one we had previously made with Rides, and another soul entered the vehicle.

The seeker paid interest in this soul- even flirted, although luckily enough, he didn't seem to share the same interest.

It looked like I wasn't the only person who found her overly annoying.

I wondered how he had managed to cope for so long, sitting next to her.

I would have given up after the first five minutes.

She really was that bad.

Xxxxx

After an eternity on the road, when we had reached the seeker station, she hopped out on her small, dainty legs, opening the door for the soul beside her.

He grunted, but stepped out beside her, ignoring her offered hand.

This made her frown.

Mel and I found it hard not to laugh at this- she didn't seem to cope well with rejection after all.

We were a team now- Melanie was easier to cope with.

Eventually the wall between us had partially crumbled, synchronising our minds.

It was a rare occasion now that we ever disagreed on terms- never mind be brought into an argument.

There wasn't much to disagree with- it was all highly sickening, especially the seeker.

She was by far the worst.

Our definition of a total nightmare.

Eventually, despite her wall of revulsion, the seeker came to her senses, hauling me back out of the car with the help of the soul, coming to grips with the fact that she couldn't just leave me in here.

The souls wouldn't like it anyway.

She would be perfectly happy.

She just got on my nerves, so much that I found it hard to think about anything else.

'_Me too'_, Mel groaned inside my head. _'I wish they would get their hands off us. We're not a broken toy'. _

We were perfectly capable of walking for ourselves, and I couldn't agree with her more.

She hated the Seeker just as much as I did- maybe even more.

If that was even possible.

I doubted it, but Melanie was naturally violent.

I would never know.

'_Just let them'_, I sighed. _'We'll find a way out… somehow'._

'_Time Wanderer_', she said weakly. '_We haven't got a lot of it left'. _

'_I know… just trust me on this. I will get us out of here'. _

She hesitated.

'_Promise?'_ She asked.

'_Promise'. _

We gave ourselves into the seeker reluctantly.

Xxxxx

We were led up a large, narrow staircase which was crystal white and glimmered off the rays of the sun.

I could see the reflection in the soul's eyes around me, and I couldn't doubt the sun had the same effect on us.

Luckily, it didn't blow Melanie's cover.

That would have to wait till later.

The seeker had already shone a torch in my eye- she didn't have the kindest statistics of life.

I doubted anybody could improve that. She must have been born that way.

A missing cell maybe?

I didn't dwell on the fact.

She was no concern of ours.

She shoved my back impatiently, throwing me forwards at a much pacier speed up the stairs.

She was so impatient. A healer would say that she would have to learn to control her emotions more carefully- I was sure that Healer Fords would have backed me up.

I missed him- my old Healer.

He would have to wait. Maybe he could be our next stop for help…

We just didn't know.

Firstly, we had to find a way out of here. Somewhere not under the constant watch of all these souls, and especially my Seeker.

We had to find an escape- Fast.

Soon it would be too late. I could only wish for more time. Sadly, that wasn't even possible at this stage.

Time had already run out.

Xxxxx

After walking deliberately slowly to annoy the seeker, we finally reached the desk of which a soul stood patiently behind.

It was a female with long, black hair, and she was fidgeting nervously. I began to wonder what was bothering her so much- then again, it didn't really concern me.

It shouldn't anyway.

It was none of my business.

That was the way souls worked.

They weren't overly picky, like humans when it came to secrets.

Every personal detail would remain secret, unless the soul was willing to share it.

It gave the society a sense of privacy. It was all we wanted right now. The Seeker was beyond aggravating and picky.

She was about to take this one step too far.

The Seeker banged her card down on the desk, underneath the woman's nose, shoving it into her view.

The women looked slowly down at the card, and slowly back up to meet the Seekers face, all at her own, steadied pace to my delight.

This seemed to enrage the seeker, her cheeks flushing in frustration.

It was entertaining to watch.

'Are you going to take all day?' She snapped, snatching back her card.

The woman just looked at her blankly, as if she had never seen a soul speak this way before.

We never had, before we'd met the Seeker. She wasn't entirely a pleasant sense of company.

In fact, exactly the opposite.

We had known that ever since we had met her- just looking at her sent a shiver down our spine. We had disliked her before we had even opened our eyes with Healer Fords when I had first arrived to this planet.

She was like a contagious virus.

She would have sent me running- if I wasn't being practically dragged along the corridor.

'Well?' The Seeker demanded impatiently.

She was turning redder by the second.

It was quite fun to watch.

Mel was sniggering along with me.

'_Maybe if she held her breath she would turn purple…'_ She thought, chuckling.

'_Less earache for us then'_, I thought back to her.

We both laughed, but this time, I had made the sound out loud.

All the faces turned to look at me, obviously not finding out the answer to what had caused the outburst.

'_Wanderer!'_ Melanie growled. _'Shut up!' _

'_Couldn't help it'_, I muttered and turned to smile apologetically at the frowning faces.

The Seeker was glaring at me with such an expression that I nearly bolted. I hadn't ever seen her this bad.

'_Could get worse'_, Melanie stated factually.

'_I'd bet on it'_, I agreed, and stared right back at the Seeker.

Her eyes narrowed, and she turned to face me fully, jerking her chin so far forwards that I thought her skull would snap off her skinny neck.

'Care to tell us what's so funny _Wanderer_?' She spat, emphasising her hatred on my name.

I merely shrugged, and she took a step towards me.

Just then, the male soul beside her grabbed her arm and pulled her back, not giving me a second glance.

The soul behind the desk was bewildered, and she looked up to meet his smoothed face.

He placed _his _card on the desk.

It was all a repetitive pattern- all now beginning to bore me.

Why all this bother over stupid, pointless cards?

The soul pulled a pair of glasses out of his brief case, placing them on his face where they sat on the bridge of his nose.

'Swirling with the Grass', he greeted her, holding his hand out for her to shake.

She looked confused- even so, she took his hand, greeting him formally.

'H-how may I help you?' She stuttered, seeming momentarily unsure of herself.

Poor soul.

She didn't deserve to be involved in all this madness.

For once, I didn't blame this case on myself- This time, it was all the Seeker fault.

'_That's right'_, Melanie agreed, giving me the nod of approval. _'You haven't done anything wrong. Thanks to the Seeker, the souls are most likely going to think otherwise…' _

'_Mmm'_, I said mutely, about to tune her out so that I could concentrate. That need was now becoming vital.

'_**STOP! Wait Wanderer!' **_

My frown was replaced with mirrored confusion off the souls face.

'_What's wrong?_' I asked, slightly panicked. She never acted this way. _'What is it?'_

'The desk', she urged.

I looked around blankly.

'_The desk'_, I said sarcastically. _'Such a threat'. _

Melanie growled inside my head.

'_The phone! Get it!' _

I now began to understand what she had meant.

I had to admit, I had been pretty slow, not to realise that.

The Seeker had emptied her bag onto the desk to pull out her card, and along with all the other contents, her phone had spilled out onto the desk.

Retrieving the phone was now my main goal.

'_Hurry'_, she urged.

I sighed, and edged forwards, glad to be free of the souls grasp.

They were all to occupied to notice.

'_That's right'_, Melanie approved. _'Take it slow now'._

Xxxxx

Once I had finally managed to slip the Seekers phone into my pocket, Swirling with the Grass had already begun to move on, waving off the soul behind the desk.

According to him, we were off to see 'Seeker Rie', who was apparently, the head of this place.

I had to say, I wasn't looking forwards to it.

Swirling with the grass had caught my elbow, pulling me along with care.

I could tell it was artificial though- right down to the look in his eyes.

He just wanted to please Seeker Rie.

They all did.

I however, didn't see what was so special about him.

He was just the same as everybody else… wasn't he?

There simply was no noticeable difference.

The Seeker walked impatiently behind us, sighing and looking at me enviously.

I had smirked at her, and she had given me an answering growl in return.

'Watch it Wanderer', she had hissed, before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

Wherever she had gone, I was glad for her absence.

We had to enjoy it while it lasted.

Even Swirling with the Grass had seemed fairly pleased.

I took this opportunity to leap on him with questions.

'Why am I here?' I asked innocently.

Swirling with the grass chuckled, and looked at me feebly.

'Good question', he finally managed with difficulty. 'Seeker thinks you have gone native. Just superstitions I suspect, as stubborn as she is'.

He began to ramble on, looking at me occasionally to see whether I was still paying attention or not.

I gave him the odd reassuring nod to notify him that I was listening, though my thoughts were in fact drifting.

Drifting past Swirling with the Grass…. Past Melanie… To… Jared.

To my surprise, Melanie did not disturb me, or snap me out of my visions.

She just drifted with me into a land of our own.

Xxxxx

'Hello Swirling with the Grass! Hello Wanderer! What a pleasant surprise!'

I had entered Seeker Rie's office with Swirling with the Grass at my side, nervously edging into the room.

The seeker was tall with large, broad muscled shoulders, and he greeted us like we were royalty.

I began to wonder if he was just constantly overusing the sarcasm.

Either that or he was a really good liar for a soul.

We couldn't tell.

'Seeker Rie', Swirling with the Grass greeted him gruffly, shaking his hand.

He held out his hand to me, of which I rudely refused. Melanie's influence was really wearing me down. I was being unkind- even for a soul.

Even so, they couldn't blame me. They hadn't been hauled into a car and dragged here against their will.

Unfortunately, I had experienced just that, and I wasn't going to let it off my shoulders that lightly.

Seeker Rie would just have to endure his disappointment. We had experienced worse.

Maybe it would even create a challenge for him- I could tell that he wasn't often rejected.

It made Melanie snigger.

'Please! Take a seat!' He boomed, seating himself in the large office chair.

Swirling with the Grass automatically located himself to the nearest chair, seating himself comfortably.

I however, was more hesitant and slowly edged towards the furthest chair I could find away from Seeker Rie.

Sadly, the only available option was right in front of his desk.

He nodded at me encouragingly, waiting for me to seat myself before he continued with his enthralling speech.

When I was planted in front of him, he renewed his smile which was wiped cross his face.

I waited for him to start- to get it over with.

He seemed to be dragging on.

'Now then', he boomed. 'Let's get started. What have we got here?'

I pressed my lips together into a hard line, refusing stubbornly to speak a word.

However, Swirling with the grass, according to his stance, had some very different ideas.

'Nothing madly out of the usual Seeker. If anything, this was not urgent'.

Seeker Rie stroked his chin with his fingertips, emphasising the multiplying amount of stubble that lay there.

'Precautional?' He asked.

He was keen for answers.

I guessed that it was because it was his job.

He didn't know any different.

'Certainly Seeker', Swirling with the Grass replied.

'Interesting…'

I sighed and rose to my feet, planting my hands on the Seekers desk, leaning inwards.

'I don't know why I'm here', I said calmly. 'I was dragged here. I didn't know souls were that violent Seeker'.

He raised an eyebrow.

'Is that so?'

'Yes, it is so', I said, resisting the urge to use sarcasm in my voice. 'Now that I am here, would you please care to tell me what I have done wrong?'

Seeker Rie turned to look at Swirling with the Grass hesitantly.

He shrugged. 'She asked me the same question Seeker. She is no liar. To be honest, I'm not sure there is even reason for her to be here. The kid's right'.

At this, Seeker Rie nodded, and turned back to me.

'Your Seeker…' He started formally. 'Has informed me that you were to meet her in Tucson. Is that correct?'

I nodded, but held up a finger.

'She had no care for me as a soul. She even went through my privacy right up to my Comforter- all she ever wanted from me was the information she wanted. I gave her all I could. I can't help that she wanted more than what was necessary'.

Swirling with the Grass clicked his tongue, staring out of the window.

I hadn't realized that he had been listening.

'Pushing a soul past its limits', he murmured absentmindedly. 'Not a wise decision if you ask me'.

Seeker Rie nodded again.

'Did you, or did you not go looking for the humans? Appears to me, the Seeker thought you had gone native', he said, examining my reactions carefully.

I did my best to place a mask of horror on my face.

Apparently, it was convincing.

'Of course not!' I exclaimed. 'The desert was beautiful! I just got lost! Why would I'-

He held up his hand to stop me.

'That's enough', he simply said, and rose from his chair.

Swirling with the Grass copied him, till we were all standing, looking at each other in the eye.

'This clearly was a misjudgement', Seeker Rie said, shaking both of our hands.

I was too shocked to object.

'You are free to go'.

Xxxxx

As soon as Seeker Rie had dismissed me, I had said my hurried goodbyes to Swirling with the Grass, thanking him for his help and raced my way back down the staircase, not wanting to bump into my Seeker.

I had raced through the crowds, hurriedly wanting to escape this torturous building.

Melanie was full of joy inside my head. She had obviously been expecting the worst possible outcome.

'_You did it Wanderer! You actually did it?'_

'_We, Mel'_, I reminded her. _'You helped too'. _

We were both smiling.

'_I couldn't have done it without you Wanderer. Thank you'. _

We were so close now… almost like sisters.

I wondered how long it had been like this for us- I hadn't noticed.

'_Were in this together now'_, I said confidently_. 'Just you and me'. _

Melanie was crying tears that belonged to both of us, and they escaped soundlessly out of our eyes.

'_Thank you Wanderer… Thank you… I have never known any soul as kind as you… thank you…' _

We were both making up silently inside our head when something stopped us in our tracks.

A figure was leaning out from the alleyway outside the Seeker station… waiting for us.

'Rides?' I asked. 'What are you doing here?'

Xxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Comment and review for the next chapter! Keep reading guys! It's about to get exiting! **

**Sooner or later I am going to make a music video for Ian and Wanda (when my browser starts working again) and if you have any favourite songs/ clips, let me know in the comment! **

**Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Thanks for any suggestions so far about the video! I really appreciate any help, so thank you so much xx **

**Chapters are still coming… **

**Wonder what you think of Rides because soon, you will find out more about him… **

**That's all I will say. **

**More reviews= more chapters! Keep the comments coming! Love you all! **

**By the way, If you can read while listening to music, try reading this with Beside You ** **by Marianas Trench. That is the song I used while writing this, and I was literally crying xxx**

**Enjoy reading guys! **

**Xxxxx **

**Wanda POV **

Rides stood in the alleyway, not moving an inch. Only staring…

'_Move!'_ Melanie hissed inside my head. _'Run! Get away! He's a bad person Wanda! Let's move!' _

Melanie was going insane with panic and worry. I felt all the feelings she felt, and I didn't find any of them comforting.

She was bouncing about frantically inside my mind, and I ignored her words of caution and panic, deciding to go my own way for once.

After all, it was a soul we were dealing with- not a human.

Surely I knew my own species better than Melanie- didn't I?

I could only hope.

I prayed on my life that my instincts would lead me somewhere good… away from the darkness.

It had been all I was receiving lately- all of the good sides of this planet vanished.

All of the dark sides… they had been thrown at me all at once with such force that I had occasionally wanted to just… give up.

I wasn't weak. That wasn't me at all.

I had just had enough- of everything.

According to Melanie inside my head, she felt the same way.

She had lost everybody she loved- Jared… Jamie…

They were all gone from her life.

She just hoped that they were safe.

Somewhere where the invading souls and seekers would never find them.

We both hoped…

We wished… We dreamed…

Rides seemed like a dream to me, standing as still as a statue like a broken angel. He really did seem beautiful.

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Paranoia maybe?

I didn't know.

I just chose to follow one of the many paths that led ahead of me.

That path, sadly, included ignoring Melanie- My sister.

She had given me what had seemed like the worst advice- ignoring the world and letting go, but also the best possible advice I had hoped for.

She wanted to keep us safe so she could find her loved ones.

However, I wasn't that precautious.

I had lived many lives- A final end wouldn't be that bad now, would it?

It certainly wouldn't be a waste. I had lived my cause.

Right up to completion.

Everything I had happened to cause, somehow, always ended up with one side of a bad outcome. I just couldn't control it.

I just whished that I knew what was going on… And now, I was going to find out, whether Rides or Melanie were happy about it or not.

I had to do my duty.

I wouldn't ignore this like Melanie had hoped.

I couldn't.

I just had to find out…

Xxxxx

Rides hadn't answered my question. He had plainly ignored me- not a comforting first glance.

I had estimated that he would have been kinder than that-especially after _all the help_ he gave me when I needed him.

Such a good friend he had been.

He just abandoned me with the Seekers.

What kind of soul played each other that kind of commitment?

'_Rides'_, Melanie snarled inside my head. _'He is no soul. Get away from him! He doesn't even deserve you!'_

I ignored her, looking up at the sky briefly.

The stars had unfolded from the thick blanket of clouds that ruled the sky, and each and every one of them reflected off their own dim light, all participating in the event of lighting up the sky.

Each individual counted- all working in perfect harmony…

Glimmering… Silver…

They were exactly how souls should be- only some of us had recently failed to be so peaceful.

The stars didn't make a sound- just pure silence.

Melanie, as usual, was motivated to interrupt that.

It had been ages since we had last had an argument- it almost seemed foreign now.

'_Get away! __**Now **__Wanderer! Did you hear me?' _

Of course I had heard her- we shared the same head.

I heard everything she thought and said, even if I hadn't wanted to.

It wasn't always pleasant, but sometimes it was unusually helpful, I had to admit.

It came in handy in times of violence- I wasn't an expert on that.

She was the one with all the experience.

According to me, it was just horrifying.

I had heard her- but I chose to ignore her words of warning.

Stupid.

Always so stubborn and stupid.

That cause would be the death of us both.

Xxxxx

Rides finally moved from his frozen stance, and slowly walked towards us, keeping his eyes on the floor.

He didn't seem to want to meet my eyes- I didn't blame him.

They were beyond enraged… Full of hate…

But also mixed in with curiosity… and sadness…

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Eventually he planted himself in front of me, rooting his feet to the ground.

He didn't make a move to do anything else.

He just… stood there… Not moving… Not making any sounds…

It seemed to me that he actually seemed… sad… Like something or some happening had broken him in two.

It made my heart melt.

Only this time in sadness.

He had let men down- but why had he come back for me, even if he no longer cared?

It didn't make sense.

There was only one way for it- I couldn't say I had wanted to communicate with him… But I had to.

It wasn't a choice.

It was a necessity.

I had to try.

'Rides', I tried again, this time speaking more softly.

I began to wonder whether he was actually compatible with persuasion- I certainly wasn't any good with it.

Anyhow, he didn't seem to budge.

My efforts- as usual were wasted.

I decided that to locate the end of this, I would have to go further.

I lifted my fingers until they latched under his chin, pulling his head up to face me fully.

'Rides', I whispered. 'Look at me'.

He hesitated, absorbing my words, before meeting my eyes with his.

The effect slammed into me like one of Melanie's protective walls- only this time it didn't happen to be so protective.

This wall caused all the emotions to flood into me at once.

Loss.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

All those were clear in his flat eyes, and other than that, his face showed no emotion.

It was as if all the life of which I had seen inside him had drained like a tap being turned on, pouring all the joy and emotion out of him.

He didn't even look alive… But he managed to maintain the fact that he was still beautiful…

The most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on in all of my species.

I hated seeing him this way and suddenly I was filled with sympathy, all the words I had wanted overly out of reach.

He was just so lost… even for a soul…

I now knew.

It all came back to me.

I **had** to fix this.

I **cared.**

All the hurt I had experienced was all for a reason.

I the soul called Wanderer loved Rides, and nothing on earth at this moment was going to change that.

Xxxxx

Rides lips puckered, and his face turned unbearably innocent.

I just couldn't resist him.

A tear was rolling silently down his cheek and I brushed it away with my free hand.

'Hey', I whispered. 'It's okay. I'm here…'

His lips now began to tremble.

'_Step away'_, Melanie demanded, but I silenced her so violently that she could barely breathe a word.

I had grown stronger.

Rides had made me stronger.

I belonged with him. I had to.

It was meant to be.

Rides opened his mouth, before snapping it shut again. He was breathing heavily, and I placed my hand on his rapidly rising and falling chest.

He was warm beneath his pale shirt and jacket, and my hand felt enlighted from the heat.

Each time part of me connected with him, my skin tingled there, like I had been set alight, catching fire inside me.

It was meant to be…Meant to be…

'No', Melanie managed to gasp. 'Don't… you won't be able to stop…'

She was right, but so was I in a very pleasant way.

I didn't even want to stop anymore…

All the betrayal that I had felt for him had been erased, and I only felt this unconditional love for Rides.

Rides.

I loved Rides…

The feeling felt new… It felt good…

Rides…

I… Loved… Rides…

He leaned into my hand, taking it with his own.

He finally managed to speak.

'… W-wand-der-rer…?'

I smiled at him.

'It's me', I murmured. 'I'm here'.

His arms suddenly shot out, drawing me into his chest in a hug that made my whole body tingle with joy.

It really did feel good.

Melanie had never let me feel this way before- Not even about Jared… even though this body loved him, I loved Rides.

He was a permanent part of me that I vowed I would never loose.

He buried his face in my hair.

My fingers traced over his shoulder blades, my lips curling up into another permanent smile.

However, Rides was sobbing endlessly into my hair.

'Wanderer', he choked out. 'I'm so sorry, I'-

'Shh', I whispered. 'It's okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay'.

'I missed you'.

My mouth fell open, and I hurriedly snapped it shut.

I squeezed him more tightly.

'I missed you to', I murmured. 'I just- I…'

He placed his finger over my lips.

'You thought I wouldn't come back. You thought I left you'.

My mouth pressed into a hard line while his eyes studied me carefully.

Eventually, he gave me a satisfied nod.

I failed to do anything about it, because his finger still blocked my lips.

'I know, I was stupid', He whispered into my ear.

I tried to object but he moved his whole hand over my lips to cover my mouth entirely.

'But I waited. I waited for you… because… because…'

I waited for him to say the words which I never imagined would ever escape from his mouth.

'I love you Wanderer', he said, and brought his lips to meet mine.

Xxxxx

Melanie was furious- However, I was not.

I had reached the limit- It was the happiest I had ever been since I had arrived in earth.

I couldn't have asked for more.

I was walking, hand and hand with Rides to his apartment, glad to have finally escaped the Seeker.

He had explained everything- How he had planned out how he would get us out if the Seeker had won the argument- How he tracked the car…

I had to admit, it was all very impressive.

He hadn't forgotten about me at all- all he had been thinking about was me.

He had missed a lot of sleep staying up to see if he could finally find me- and now he had.

He had saved me.

We were now whole.

After a long time of walking- which I was not bothered about because he had walked all the way out here in the first place to find me, we finally reached the door to his apartment.

Halfway through the walk, he had bolted upright suddenly, freezing in place.

It had worried me, and I had been concerned, asking him if he was alright, but he merely shrugged it off, implying that it was 'nothing'.

It made me wonder…

I wondered about a lot of things… I didn't cope well with secrets.

Apparently, neither did Melanie.

'_What is he hiding?'_ She asked finally, attempting to control her anger from earlier.

I could tell she was angry at how I had used her body, and she was in no way sympathetic towards me for it.

I could tell that it was going to take some time for her to forgive me again…

I'd say quite a while…

'_I don't know… But I'm sure it's nothing',_ I added quickly.

'_Pmph'_, she groaned. '_You're sure'_, she said sarcastically. '_That means a lot'. _

I frowned.

I hated the way she was talking to me lately.

It was like we had gone right back to the beginning- enemies at first glance.

Really, it was just plain rude.

Rides fumbled in his pocket for his keys, still gripping my hand, and slid his key into the lock.

The door swung open, showing what I thought was false behind my eyelids.

The whole room looked like it had literally been flipped upside down, and countless furniture and household items were scattered across the floor.

Most of the remains were ripped to shreds on the floor and I could briefly make out a smashed photo frame lying in the centre of the hall.

I had never seen such a wreckage in all my lives.

It came as a shock to me, although Melanie only grew more alarmed.

I had to agree with her, she had a point.

She wasn't just being fussy for no reason now.

In this case, it was actually serious.

'_Wanderer! This isn't good… who knows who he really is…' _

At first, I was too bewildered to answer.

Melanie- as always was driven beyond impatience.

'_**Wanderer!'**_ She demanded.

I sighed out loud.

'_I know, I know',_ I whined. _'This doesn't look good. Let me just'- _

My pleading sentence was interrupted by Rides un-expectantly running from the room, tearing his hand from mine and bolting towards what I guessed was the bathroom.

My mouth was frozen open, and I began to hesitantly step towards the door of which Rides was behind.

Even through all this shock, I was still worried.

Although, I could feel a strange emotion creeping up on me…

Uncertainty.

It didn't feel right…

Something was wrong… out of place somehow…

Sadly, I couldn't work out what that something was.

I would just have to wait and see, hoping for the best.

After all, I couldn't always trust my judgements. An awful lot of the time, they were madly wrong.

This situation was far beyond guessable.

'_**Stop!'**_ Melanie screeched, halting our footsteps. _'__**Don't**__ go in there… let's see what we can find first'. _

I hesitated momentarily.

Wouldn't that make me seem like I was a thief?

Stealing… Nosing around…

I didn't like the idea.

'_Mel_...' I started.

She interrupted me hurriedly.

'_It won't take long Wanderer. Besides, we need to know what is going on here'. _

I still wasn't convinced.

She sighed.

'_It's not stealing'_, She urged_. 'Just looking… Maybe…Maybe…' _

She seemed to be struggling for words.

This time, I was the one to sigh.

'_Spit it out Mel'. _

'_Well…'_ she stuttered. _'If you find something… Then ... You could use it to help him? Oh, I don't know Wanderer. Let's just get moving! __**Now!'**_

That made my decision for me.

I shook my head and began to clamber over the furniture, deciding to start with the centre of the room where I had seen the picture frame.

'I still don't like it', I muttered out loud.

'_You don't have to like it'_, she snapped. _'How do you think I liked it when you were with him? Do you really think I liked that? Honestly Wanderer. We just need to get to the bottom of this! __**Now go!**__' _

I sighed.

'_Mel, I didn't mean'-_

'_I know, I know'_, she whined. _'Let's just go. I really don't like this'. _

This time I had to agree with her.

The feelings and emotions that we were currently receiving were not pleasant, and I was overly keen to stay clear of the place entirely.

Of course, that was not an option… yet.

It was all too tempting.

I knelt down by the picture on the floor just as Rides entered the room.

Only this time, it was not Rides.

In his eyes, I could tell that it was not him.

This was someone else entirely, and they had not promised not to hurt me.

I was in danger- Real danger.

The person who was not Rides looked down firstly at the frame on the floor, and then at me.

Hate.

I could sense it.

I could also sense another feeling nearby…

**Death. **

Xxxxx

**Hope you liked it! It was really fun to write this one, and I wonder if you can guess what is happening to Rides! If so, please feel free to take a guess in the comment box below! **

**It will be interesting to see how much you guys have guessed! **

**I know some of it might not be clear, but it will be! Oh it WILL BE! **

**I just can't wait to experience this new 'Side' of Rides… So exiting! **

**And also, another hint… I can't wait to see Ian… he won't be far off from now! **

**I am an O'shea forever! And those of you who have watched I am number four, you should really check out the bloopers on set for it, because it is HILARIOUS! I couldn't stop laughing! I mainly only watched the film because Jake Abel was in it, but it was great! I wonder if anyone else has seen the mortal instruments.. That's great too… I hate the delay for the next movie though. So sad! **

**Okay, one more thing! I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR THE HOST SEQUEL BECAUSE IT COULD BE OUT ANY DAY NOW! I bet it will be out before Christmas, because in march, she talked LOADS about the sequel, saying it was nearly done. I agree with Jake abel, that it is already done and in editing! Can't wait for it! **

**Comment and review! **


	10. Music Video

**Music video… **

**Hey all! Sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday, but my whole internet was down, and it was POURING with rain. My bus was so late, and I got home really late. **

**Since my computer's word was down, sadly, I got no chapter's done for you and also lost a lot of data, so I will have to rewrite that all… *Sigh*… **

**Here's the good news… **

**While everything else was down, I decided to make a music video for all you guys who have commented and viewed this so far! **

**Thanks for all the song suggestions- they were all great! Helped me finally choose one, and I will make more videos in the future, but this one only got up to what has happened in the early parts of this fanfic. **

**Also, I might be a little delayed in posting this week… so on. I am starting my THE HOST CLOCK tomorrow, and I really hope it is fully functional by the end of this term! So nervous! Don't want to screw it up! **

**I have also started some other host projects… ect… all lots of fun, but I will definitely not post anything on Friday night, because I am out at the annual fair all night! Wowza! **

**SO! Let's get down to this video… **

**You can view it on youtube at this address… **

**h **

**t **

**t**

**p**

** : / / **

**youtu **

**.be **

** /ByWZHQO7yyA **

**All together- no spaces. **

**This fanfic website wouldn't take the adress, but plz type it into the bar and take a look! **

**It should work xx**

**It is a little slow at times, but as I said, everything was down, so it was better than nothing! **

**It was fun to make! **

**Please comment and review what you thought about it on here or there plz! Deeply appreciated! **

**Also, ONE MORE THING! I have NOT forgotten Ian, and he will come… Rides is just an important distraction which is necessary for later on in the story… moihahaha. **

***Sneak peek #...ahem! **

**Saying too much now! Comment and review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hey all! Just want to thank you again for all the awesome song suggestions- I checked them all out and they were great! And thanks for the reviews so far! But come ON guys! I need more reviewers here! I write every day which is a struggle because I have so much other work on my shoulders, but I do it for you! If you read this chapter, please comment below, and if you don't have an account, it doesn't matter! You don't need one, so please do this one thing for me xxx **

**No copyright intended- In bold in this chapter, I have put a flashback form STEPHENIE MEYERS WORK**

**Just to remind you, all the characters (except for the few souls I have created) Belong to Stephenie Meyer. I however own the plot. **

**I am an o'shea and Ian's time will come soon! Buzzin :P **

**Comment and review! **

**Enjoy! **

**Xxxxx **

**Wanda POV **

Rides hauled me up to my feet, looking at me teasingly directly in my eyes.

His face wore a mask of anger and mocking, all of which I had failed to understand.

This wasn't Rides… It couldn't be.

Could he really have a resistant host inside him?

Was it even possible?

Looking deep into him, I realised with a wave of desperation and sadness that it wasn't even considerable.

Nobody was controlling Rides- Having endured it myself, I knew what it had looked and felt like, and I instantly knew that this was not the case.

He was controlling his own actions, although it was like someone had told him to… Like these movements were only partly his own.

It seemed like how Melanie had been rubbing off on me.

_It seemed. _

But I knew that it didn't even matter now.

This soul who I had thought was meant for me was just the same as any other soul- not any different at first glance.

However, what was on the inside of him was so deep- too deep down to be reversible.

Much too far for me to have spotted it at first glance.

These human emotions had been so unclear.

I had thought I had felt love for Rides… Maybe I had, but I knew I would have to live with the fact.

Rides was not who I had first thought he was.

I had misread it for love- Always the main error of this human world.

Love killed.

It broke you to pieces.

I was now going to suffer that cause.

Live, laugh, Love.

It meant nothing to me.

This world was simply too complex for me as a soul. I was simply going to have to carry on learning- Experiencing… Perfecting…

Xxxxx

Melanie was frozen with pure panic and horror inside my head.

I was exactly the same. Sadly enough for us both, I was suffering from the same effect.

None of my joints and muscles were able to move, except for when Rides made them by force.

It was excruciating hearing the jolts and snaps of my bones rubbing together, but it also hurt on the inside.

**This was not Rides**… this was not Rides…

I was wrong.

This was who he was. I couldn't love him- I probably never actually had.

Confusing human emotions… I blamed this fault all on them… And I also blamed myself partly alongside it all.

Stupid.

That's what I had been. Me- not Melanie. She had been right all along. I just hadn't listened to her. Sadly, that was now going to cost us dearly.

Just so stupid.

The world spun before my eyes, a dull echoing sound echoing in our ears.

Rides hauled us along the corridor, stopping suddenly and pushing me against the wall.

My back throbbed as my shoulder blade caught under a nail, causing blood to run down the back of our white shirt.

We knew it wasn't going to remain white for much longer. Not with this violent being thrashing about in the room. It was never going to be alright.

'_Get away'_, Melanie whimpered. _'Scream! Get help!' _

Her words were just a bluff, and we both knew it. She was just trying to break through the helplessness we were both feeling so strongly.

It was overpowering us like a wave full of death. We knew we weren't going to make it through, but we never even dreamed that it would go like this.

We never thought that he would hurt us.

Rides rammed our back with more force into the wall, enforcing us to stand up right with trembling legs.

He grinned at us and smiled a wicked smile before gazing down towards the floor with a equal expression.

Along with us, he had dragged a dismantled object along with his foot. We couldn't make out its appearance and we failed to identify it until a beam of light shone down onto it.

It was the picture frame we had noticed before.

His smile increased in size, growing more and more aggravated and teasing.

Without any signs of hesitation he crunched the frame beneath his foot repeatedly and I sensed that he had done this before.

I was still not prepared.

Nothing would have ever built us up for this moment. It was exactly what we had last hoped for- the unexpected had now become expected.

He looked back up to my face.

'She's gone now', he spat, lacking all the right emotions that I had previously seen on his face. Had they all been false? Or had things just rapidly changed?

We didn't know, and we doubted we would ever get that chance.

He instantly cursed, releasing his hold on me and looked up towards the ceiling, before directly back down to the floor.

I sensed that his fingers had left marks into our skin due to this tight, painful grip, and I crumpled to the floor again, wincing at the pain that was shooting through my back.

I resisted the urge to scream out loud, grinding my teeth firmly together. I was sure I wouldn't be helping this situation towards improvement if I were to draw attention to myself.

I refrained from making any stupid and reckless decisions while Melanie did exactly the opposite- She was becoming absolutely helpless in the back of my mind, groaning and whimpering beyond control.

The sound clawed at my eardrums and my palms clutched above my earlobes, attempting to block out the sound.

Of course, the attempt was useless. The sound was coming from the inside- No matter how much I would crave to block or erase her; she would always remain, locked inside our skull.

Fighting back.

She would never give up- I knew that much. Not as long as we both lived. She would be fighting… Failing… wasting…

'_Jared...'_ She crooned inside my head. '_Jamie… Jared…'_

Meanwhile, Rides was yelling at the top of his lungs.

It began to become very strange- Very strange indeed…

'**Gone!' **He screeched. **'She's go'-**

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shuddered, collapsing to the floor.

It was like death right before my eyes- Even the sight burned my eyes.

I now knew- Or I thought I knew anyway. I had thought many things recently, and the majority of these minor ideas and theories had been wrong.

All minor fractions of one huge mistake. It all built up gradually like a solid brick wall- Where it would end or lead us, we did not know.

We couldn't even tell the difference from right or wrong now- Was it true?

Were we both fading…? Weakening…?

I knew I hadn't loved Rides- not really. It had just been a minor effect of these complex human emotions- what Melanie would have called a 'crush'.

The term didn't make any sense to me whatsoever.

It wasn't important or of any use to me anyway- My feelings for Rides had all arrived and faded, exiting and fleeing back to wherever they had come from.

I hoped that they would never return.

But was that really Rides?

If not, then how much of this humans personality inside of him had rubbed off on him himself?

Were they even the same? Similar?

Was this what Rides was like inside?

It all made sense.

That hadn't been Rides- That… man… who had pinned me to the wall.

All the rest of the occurrences had been him… Just not this one.

Rides seemed like me in a way- Occupied with a resistant host.

Only, this one seemed to be slightly more violent at times. I knew and was well aware of how much Melanie's behaviour rubbed off on me, and I hadn't even been on this planet for as long as Rides had.

All the views, sights, smells and senses we both shared- Me and Melanie… Even our thoughts were identical now.

All our decisions…

So how much of this humans behaviour belonged to the human?

More importantly, how much of his actions had been Rides?

Xxxxx

I couldn't help myself, running over to Rides body and flipping him onto his front.

Even if I didn't love him, I still cared… He had been good to me…

Before.

He could have at least told me…

I wasn't a bad person! Or soul. But I just couldn't help thinking. It was natural. For a human anyway.

The first instinctive thing that I managed to do was to over reactively check is pulse, sliding my fingertips into the hollow section of his neck, confirming the steady beat in that location.

Once I was satisfied, I took a step back just after altering him into a more comftable position, not seeming to help myself.

I was rewarded- Or so I had thought- with the result of his eyes fluttering open.

These were Rides eyes- Not some strangers eyes of the human in his body. These were his eyes.

I wondered how I was never able to tell before. Now the difference was by far noticeable.

There was just something… different about his eyes… They were warmer… but also cold.

I had never seen this aspect of him before. And now, I was going to unwillingly be put through that terrifying first hand experience reluctantly…

I could already sense that it was in no way going to be pleasant one.

Automatically, Rides lurched for me, to my delight, in a way that I had estimated as passion.

Due to what came next, I knew I was very wrong.

This was Rides now.

I had just found out the answer to my unanswered question.

His fist connected with my face, catching me exactly where he had previously been hit- Just under the left eye.

My stomach lurched as I heard the crunch of my skull from beneath his hand, and my feet were knocked off the floor from the impact.

'_No!'_ Melanie screeched. _'Fight Wanderer… Fight…' _

I choked out a quiet sob, scrambling onto all fours and attempted to hobble away.

It was a useless attempt- He was always one step ahead of me.

'You're not going anywhere', he growled, bounding up to me in four long strides.

I knew it would soon be over. I was weak, whereas he was strong. I stood no chance.

I was going to fail us both- Me and Melanie. We would fight to the very end. I- Wanderer, would not give up.

I was sure of it.

I felt the base of his boot connect with my ribs, throwing me into the side of a broken glass table.

The ends tore into my face, causing more blood to flow down onto my skin. It felt like daggers were plunging into me from all sides, bruising and scraping me from every possible angle.

It was excruciating. We both knew there was no way out now. Still, we had to try…

'_Let me Wanderer! I can do this!' _

I knew Melanie was right, and I focused on making myself as small as I possibly could, allowing Mel an entrance. If anyone could fight, she would be able.

Maybe she could battle her way through this…

Sadly, hat wasn't an option. It really was impossible. The maze inside our head was too complicated.

There was no way through.

'_I'm trying'_, I whispered before she interrupted me.

'_I know, but I can't Wanderer. It's no use…' _

We both sighed in defeat and slumped into the table, letting our blood devour us.

Xxxxx

Rides didn't let us lie still for long.

Soon enough, his strong arms were reaching out to us, hauling us over his shoulder like a rag doll.

We slumped into him, not gaining the energy we needed to fight him. The fact that our feet had left the floor didn't help us either. We had never before, felt so helpless.

It really did bring us down. Right down to the floor until we couldn't bear to fight anymore.

We closed our eyes, shutting off the world from our sight… We drifted… We dreamed…

Her thoughts went back to Jared and Jamie…

Our thoughts… All ours…

Xxxxx

**I shiver in my jacket, straining my eyes to see the muted glare of the sun dying behind the thick, bristly trees. I tell myself that it is not as cold as I think it is. My body just isn't used to this.**

**The hands that are suddenly there on my shoulders do not startle me, though I am afraid of this unfamiliar place and I did not hear his silent approach. Their weight is too familiar.**

**"You're easy to sneak up on."**

**Even now, there is a smile in his voice.**

**"I saw you coming before you took the first step," I say without turning. "I have eyes in the back of my head."**

**Warm fingers stroke my face from my temple to my chin, dragging fire along my skin.**

**"You look like a dryad hidden here in the trees," he whispers in my ear. "One of them. So beautiful that you must be fictional."**

**"We should plant more trees around the cabin."**

**He chuckles, and the sound makes my eyes close and my lips stretch into a grin.**

**"Not necessary," he says. "You always look that way."**

**"Says the last man on Earth to the last woman on Earth, on the eve of their separation."**

**My smile fades as I speak. Smiles cannot last today.**

**He sighs. His breath on my cheek is warm compared to the chill forest air.**

**"Jamie might resent that implication."**

**"Jamie's still a boy. Please, please keep him safe."**

**"I'll make you a deal," Jared offers. "You keep yourself safe, and I'll do my best. Otherwise, no deal."**

**Just a joke, but I can't take it lightly. Once we are apart, there are no guarantees. "No matter what happens," I insist.**

**"Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry." The words are nearly meaningless. A waste of effort. But his voice is worth hearing, no matter the message.**

**"Okay."**

**He pulls me around to face him, and I lean my head against his chest. I don't know what to compare his scent to. It is his own, as unique as the smell of juniper or the desert rain.**

**"You and I won't lose each other," he promises. "I will always find you again." Being Jared, he cannot be completely serious for more than a heartbeat or two. "No matter how well you hide. I'm unstoppable at hide-and-seek."**

**"Will you give me to the count of ten?"**

**"Without peeking."**

**"You're on," I mumble, trying to disguise the fact that my throat is thick with tears.**

**"Don't be afraid. You'll be fine. You're strong, you're fast, and you're smart." He's trying to convince himself, too.**

**Why am I leaving him? It's such a long shot that Sharon is still human.**

**But when I saw her face on the news, I was so sure.**

**It was just a normal raid, one of a thousand. As usual when we felt isolated enough, safe enough, we had the TV on as we cleaned out the pantry and fridge. Just to get the weather forecast; there isn't much entertainment in the dead-boring everything-is-perfect reports that pass for news among the parasites. It was the hair that caught my eye-the flash of deep, almost pink red that I'd only ever seen on one person.**

**I can still see the look on her face as she peeked at the camera from the corner of one eye. The look that said, I'm trying to be invisible; don't see me. She walked not quite slowly enough, working too hard at keeping a casual pace. Trying desperately to blend in.**

**No body snatcher would feel that need.**

**What is Sharon doing walking around human in a huge city like Chicago? Are there others? Trying to find her doesn't even seem like a choice, really. If there is a chance there are more humans out there, we have to locate them.**

**And I have to go alone. Sharon will run from anyone but me-well, she will run from me, too, but maybe she will pause long enough for me to explain. I am sure I know her secret place.**

**"And you?" I ask him in a thick voice. I'm not sure I can physically bear this looming goodbye. "Will you be safe?"**

**"Neither heaven nor hell can keep me apart from you, Melanie."**

**Xxxxx **

**Jamie curls up under my arm-he doesn't fit the way he used to. He has to fold in on himself, his long, gangly limbs poking out in sharp angles. His arms are starting to turn hard and sinewy, but in this moment he's a child, shaking, cowering almost. Jared is loading the car. Jamie would not show this fear if he were here. Jamie wants to be brave, to be like Jared.**

**"I'm scared," he whispers.**

**I kiss his night-dark hair. Even here among the sharp, resinous trees, it smells like dust and sun. It feels like he is part of me, that to separate us will tear the skin where we are joined.**

**"You'll be fine with Jared." I have to sound brave, whether I feel that way or not.**

**"I know that. I'm scared for you. I'm scared you won't come back. Like Dad."**

**I flinch. When Dad didn't come back-though his body did eventually, trying to lead the Seekers to us-it was the most horror and the most fear and the most pain I'd ever felt. What if I do that to Jamie again?**

**"I'll come back. I always come back."**

**"I'm scared," he says again.**

**I have to be brave.**

**"I promise everything will be fine. I'm coming back. I promise. You know I won't break a promise, Jamie. Not to you."**

**The shaking slows. He believes me. He trusts me. **

Xxxxx

We loved them both… We wiped a tear away from our eye and drifted… Right out to where nobody would reach us.

We were nearing the end- I could feel it.

The final death was on its way, and nothing on this earth was going to stop it.

**Xxxxx **

**Hope you all liked it! Comment and review! P.S. I started my The host clock today- Going great so far! Some of the machinery is a little bid creepy though- Don't want to lose a finger! Rotflmao. **

**Keep reviewing and I will keep writing! If I get more reviews… **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Hey all! Hope you like it so far! I am so so looking forwards to this chapter- So fun to write! **

**Hope you are still commenting! It doesn't take that long! Plz just do this one thing for me! Come on guys! **

**Also, I am interested in something… Please comment below whether you are Team Rides, Team Ian or Team Jared! I know who I am… Ian all the way! That's my vote since I can't comment! **

***Wow…* this is going to be interesting… **

**Sorry for the delays- my broadband broke down completely and like I said I went to a fair on Friday evening- It was great fun! I think the sticky wall was the best. Lots of fun **

**All characters (Except for the ones I have created) belong to Stephenie Meyer- no copyright intended. I however, own the plot. **

**Xxxxx**

**Wanda POV**

The world was slipping through our fingers as we endured the insufferable pain. Somehow it had managed to close around us from all sides, cornering us helplessly.

We felt trapped- Locked away from the world that we should have been living in. The beautiful world which I had thought I had come to be in.

The pain had slashed at us like a metal whip, and there was no longer an available escape. It was like a deathly cage- Locked in from the outside, forced to endure whatever lay on the inside.

Hatred had swelled up like a giant balloon until it was all we had.

Earth was supposed to be beautiful. Were all those stories nothing but myths?

Had all those innocent souls been so hopelessly wrong about this planet?

Weren't all the stories true?

They had seemed s convincing at the time… Had they really all been lies?

I refused to believe it. Stories had shared that this world had powerful emotions- Overwhelming but beautiful. Far more complex than any of us souls had ever experienced. This world was beautiful… in its own way.

The language was so fluent- Again, more advanced than any other host that I had experienced- let alone what the other souls had accomplished…

Beautiful…

Yet not enough…

The dark sides were only too overpowering to make me able to see the beauty again. We were sure those sights, touches and smells would never return to us.

_Home. _

The word meant nothing but regret. Hate and regret. It was gradually becoming unbearable.

Those souls had not been wrong- I had heard of the rumoured difficulties of this earth. I had been warned. I had prepared for the expected, only for that matter to change and become unexpected.

Everything had flipped upside down, leaving me dangling, clinging on for dear life.

My lungs were frozen- We couldn't breathe. We were drowning… We were slowly fading away… again.

Maybe this time it would be final- had death finally reached us for good?

A heavy blanket of darkness was thrown over us, and our eyes refused to open, imprisoning us in our deepest thoughts.

Those souls hadn't been wrong… They were simply just too good natured. They hadn't experienced the darker sides of this planet, and obviously those who had, dragged away by the overwhelming emotions of love and survival to the resistant humans, had been sacrificed.

None of which had lived to tell the tale.

It was all clear now.

I was yet to join the band of all the souls who had lost their own selves in such tragedies.

Only I began to wonder… Who would I see? Who would I join?

Most importantly, who would stand beside me?

Who would be the one for me? Who was I meant for…?

The answers were not the only matters that I seeked that remained unclear.

There were many other things… so deep… so terrifying…

We were going to die.

We said our silent goodbyes.

We let go.

Xxxxx

**Rides POV **

I slowly began to become more and more myself again, returning to what I had estimated as reality. It was every bit as confusing and disorientating as the first insertion, and I found myself swaying on the balls of my feet in effect.

The world was blurring before my eyes and I struggled to make out what lay in front of me.

'_Get a hold of yourself'_, Adam snapped back at me.

His anger was not pleasant- then again, neither was mine. In many ways we were both equal. He was the resistant human inside of me- I was the soul which controlled his body… most of the time anyway.

My head swirled with a new, fresh wave of nausea, causing my steady footsteps to slow.

Adam had returned.

I knew it for certain now. It wasn't an assumption- It was a fact.

He hadn't been lost, or gone. He had simply vanished- only to return back to me.

It had felt like so long since I had last heard his raging voice on the inside of my head, and I had lost track of the passing days, only enjoying his absence.

It felt strange finally noting down his presence. He had actually returned- It seemed unlikely that he was wandering off anytime soon. I doubted- I was in no way positive.

Nothing was ever certain.

He had taught me that much.

Alongside the pleasure of his disappearance, I had felt something else. I knew it. I just couldn't recognise the mysterious human emotion.

It was all too complicated for me. It was simply unbearable.

The last time I had heard him clearly had been the day of the… incident.

We had both caused that- Me, not just him. It had been all my fault, yet I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. I began to feel the familiar surge of hate return back to my body entirely, rushing through my veins and in through my pores.

The feeling of the entire contents of my blood racing through my body made me feel positively stronger in result, and I listed it off as a pleasant feeling.

I had missed this side of myself- the other half which others had failed to detect or spot. Anyhow, I didn't blame them for being so eternally blind. No other soul was supposed to feel this way- to act and lash out in this manner. It was an impossible ability, and I had managed and uncovered the impossible.

I was different- More violent.

Cold…

No heart…

This surprised me.

I actually liked these feelings. What kind of person was I…

I decided I didn't care- it didn't matter to me in any way, and I heavily doubted that it would disadvantage me in any form or possibility. It was inescapable.

'_Good'_, Adam approved with no lingering hints of sarcasm in his faded voice. He sounded hoarse- then again, who wouldn't be if they had not opened their lips or spoken a single word for months on end?

I wasn't even sure if it had been that long- Again, time now meant nothing. The great lengths of time could have been shorter or longer- We would never know.

It wasn't necessary, therefore we brushed it aside.

_We. _

Both of us worked together in perfect synchronisation. It was as if we were eternally bound- Even our thoughts were merely the same.

All of his hatred and dark thoughts had merged into mine, creating a permanent bond. We were linked together- There was no escape. Although, there was no need for that kind of exit.

I wanted this.

I knew I had from the start.

I wanted this… I wanted this…

'_That's right'_, he granted me again, giving me the nod of approval. '_You let yourself get all soft'. _

'_I've had a lot on my mind', _I thought back to him as a snide comment.

He took my mood lightly, easing himself off heavy topics and allowing me this freedom.

'_Ouch'_, he commented. '_That's never good'. _

He was sneering, but so was I.

We were both on the same page, always resulting with equal effects. I had to admit, it did make life fairly easier.

No repulsive arguments… Struggles and ridiculous fusses…

We had seen all that before.

Equally, we had put an end to it.

Achievement.

He was always proud.

'_It's over now'_, I commented, reasoning with his thoughts and recent ideas that he had gathered into a tight ball which released itself from his absence.

I had to admit, they were all fairly impressive. He always was.

'_It better be'_, he stated_. 'Now we have another on our hands…' _

He broke off, accessing the scene from the present which I had taken poor notice of.

I hadn't been very observant in the past few days. Adam was now too distracting.

Alongside him, his memories still hadn't faded. The emotions beat me every time.

I was not weak- Just slightly sympathetic towards him. He deserved my sympathy- It made sense. We shared the same body. It was all founded by reality and nothing we were capable of doing would ever change that status.

**We were a team now. It made sense. **

I frowned at his most recent comment, returning to reality. I hadn't quite yet grasped the meaning behind his phrase, and I had failed to disfigure it.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

'_What do you mean?'_ I finally asked him with hints of concern lingering in my voice.

He made a peculiar sound that I recognised of a clicking of a tongue, and I wondered how he had managed that level of audio if he didn't have access to an available body, let alone his own.

He always made me wonder.

Always conclusive with the endless questions. It was in many ways entertaining.

For some anyhow.

Others- Not so much.

We were all different. However, stating souls up to that status, I didn't quite fit into that category comftable. If they were different, then what was I?

Surely something beyond peculiar…

'_You're a mystery'_, Adam agreed. '_And if you are interesting in finding out what I mean, then why don't you take a look at yourself and what you have gotten us into'. _

His phrase was this time smug, and I sensed a largely noticeable difference in his tone. Following his advice, I sighed before tearing my eyes into the scene ahead of us.

Xxxxx

My pupils fixed on our surroundings like razors, biting and ripping their way through a metal surface.

Adams patience was wavering- However, my emotions were full of curiosity and understanding. I would find out for myself the conclusional effect of which what would happen next and I would travel at my own pace.

He owed me this much, although I could tell already that this was going to get a lot worse. By far.

This was in no way normal.

It was going to get worse… Far worse…

Adam couldn't agree with me more. Again, our thoughts were in sharp and defined synchronisation.

My eyes scanned the hallway of which we were striding down before finally traveling downwards to what my arms were transporting.

I scrutinised the limp girl that I had half thrown- half held across my chest before throwing her above my shoulder when her breaths had slowed.

I briefly remembered Adam throwing her into the wall and I visualised the blood that had seeped through her shirt in effect to the injury, transforming her crystal white shirt into a shade of scarlet red.

Blood red.

She had screamed. Just once, and I wasn't even sure if she had been aware at the time.

She had simply given up- Let us win. Somehow it didn't seem right.

Didn't seem fair.

Anyhow, she had made the choice. We wouldn't interfere - We would oblige by her decisions.

In some ways, I knew that it was as close to fair as we were ever going to reach. Unless those terms changed, which unsurprisingly seemed highly unlikely up till now.

The girl still remained limp over our shoulder, showing no signs of any recent changes.

My first suspicion was that she was dead. That some hopeless tragedy had occurred and she had proven herself insufferable with some death wish.

She didn't seem to be _moving_. It wasn't a half bad idea.

My second approach was that she was not so stupid. She wasn't that reckless.

If she had been, she wouldn't have lasted this long. There had been better chances of escaping life in her past- Up till now, she hadn't taken the most clean and appropriate option.

To satisfy my unfamiliar concerns, my hand stretched out, wavering in the air, unsure how to make my next move to confirm that she was alive, before Adam halted me in my tracks.

'_She's not dead'_, he confirmed in a somewhat bored tone of voice. _'Blacked out- but not dead. Weak little thing'. _

He muttered the last part.

Hesitantly, being cautious not to touch the sleeping girl, I removed my hand, again, unsure how to proceed or what would be hurled at us next.

I grunted out loud and slowly continued our steps along the hall.

'_Now do you see what I mean?'_ He asked impatiently.

If he had used our mouth to state these words, I would have mirrored and pictured him with raised eyebrows.

I knew him too well- Almost as clearly as I knew myself. Possibly even clearer.

I didn't know.

I sighed and nodded.

'_I see'_, I mumbled. _'But I'm guessing it doesn't really matter which way this whole thing ends up'. _

'_That's right. She's not top priority.' _

I waited for him to continue, urging him to continue with his sentence of which I sensed had been left in-completed.

As usual, I was right.

He repeated my sigh inside my head before continuing.

'_You brought her- Yes she was dying but you should have finished her by now'. _

I began to get a grip on where this was going. I understood- That didn't mean it was right… Although it was right.

In every way I had known, he was correct in all forms. I just had to accept the consequences. It wouldn't be that hard anyway- I was already entering the mood of excitement, looking forwards to the newly incoming.

I began to feel the familiar itch.

It was coming- I could sense it.

He seemed to feel it too.

'_You started it, you finish it'_, he finally stated, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Vanished.

For once I looked forwards to his return and mourned his absence. I hungered for his arrival.

What was wrong had become right.

This was correct now- Everything was going to sum up in a reasonable ending.

I was sure.

But not positive.

I was never positive.

Nobody ever was.

Unless they were wrong… Unless they wanted to die…

Xxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, comment if you are team Ian, Jared or Rides. This will probably change the effect of the outcome of this story… So excited for what comes next. As always, this is going to be interesting… **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will go up soon. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Xxxxx**

**Hey all! Thanks for reading so far! I am tempted to speed things up and go straight to Ian, but you know what I'm like. Thanks for the reviews- **_**sheerio4ever**_** and **_**Unexpainable Awesomeness **_**So far- They are really great! From now on, if you comment I will shout you out on here. **

**I am going to be really busy next week, so I am aiming for some more reviewers and possibly a few more favourites before I start to post really quickly!? Come on guys! I know you can do better than this! I have faith in you all xxx **

**Anyhow, enjoy the story! **

**I wrote this while listening to 'Heart attack', by Demi Lovato'. You should try it!**

**(Short chapter by the way). Going to get more interesting. **

**Xxxxx **

**Wanda POV **

Rides had blissfully attained his purpose. The lights had dimmed and faded and the world had blurred and twisted away before the tears that were swimming in my eyes.

Out of all my lives full of the good natured purposes of life, I had never met someone so prone to violence and hatred. Every other soul or creature I had met had been naturally good natured. However, Rides was not. We had cleared that by now.

Out of all the near to death experiences that I had endured, this had been by far the worst- For both of us, not just me. It was not just physical pain that it caused us.

Every time we dithered from refraining from thinking about anything at all, a searing pain would shoot through the inside of us, tearing daggers through our joined cells.

It really did cause us that level of agony.

It was excruciating.

'_Where are we going Wanderer? Where are we…?'_ Melanie moaned, breaking through the thick wall of pain that had divided us temporarily.

Through our closed eyes, I searched for the answer to the question that we both yearned for, finding nothing and returning empty handed.

I had lost all the energy that we had stored up in our body, and my eyelids felt as if they weighed tons.

We simply couldn't move a muscle.

The world around us remained unknown behind our closed eyes.

That was all anything seemed to be- An endless mystery, always waiting for what would happen next…. Waiting for the next disaster to strike…

We still shouldn't grasp the energy to continue moving forwards. We knew the end was going to close down on us eventually, and we wanted it to come sooner.

We welcomed its approach. We were finally ready.

All the memories of Jared and Jamie still lingered… Memories of home…

Even so, we began to wonder. Maybe it was time to put those memories away. To lock another door- We knew we had to let go of earth.

In our eyes, we were dead already anyway. It made no difference.

'_Lost',_ I finally replied. '_Were lost, and were never going to be found'. _

She dithered silently; hopping from one perspective to another while I sank deeper into Rides shoulder, from where he was lugging us around carelessly.

'_What did we miss?'_ She finally asked groggily, again, expecting me to magically come up with the perfect, accurate answer.

Again, she was dreaming. She was wrong- We were both equally helpless.

'_I don't know'_, I replied impatiently.

Her next answering thought stunned me.

'_Maybe we're dead…' _

She had a point.

'_Maybe we are'_, I agreed.

We both hoped that we were. It was all we wanted right now- For the end to come. Quickly and fast, not dragging on any more than it seemed to me currently doing.

We both hated the delay. It only emphasised the pure torture of actually living when really, we were already dead.

We both knew it- Although; even if we had finally gained some knowledge, we didn't act on it.

We only waited…

For the end that would never come.

The end that we both desired.

The end that we both would kill for.

Xxxxx

Every small movement that chaffed upon our brittle bones created static electricity, causing it to flow through our veins. We had never before felt so lifeless- Also so alive. It was the pain and regret that was holding us that way.

Our emotions held us prisoner, leaving us trapped inside a small ball inside our own mind.

We had already shut down. However, Rides was still moving, patrolling up and down like a saint.

The description in no way matched his personality- He was evil. I had never met someone so intentionally cruel.

At first, we had thought that he would cause us no harm- Now; we knew that was all a bluff.

In other words- completely pathetic.

We were now, again, suffering under the consequences of our actions- Mainly all mine.

Melanie had been right about this one. I could only wish that I had listened.

Wishing…

Praying…

Hoping…

It was all we had left before the end finally came. Up to that extent, we would have nothing. Just complete emptiness.

Anyhow, we preferred it that way. The silence was our only request.

We wanted it sooner… We need it… Needed it badly…Needed it **now**!

We couldn't wait any longer. We had driven ourselves up to the point that we thought we were about to burst.

We thrashed about in Rides arms abruptly, reacting to the unexpected leap he had taken, all in a new burst of energy.

Final hope. We had to try… For Jared… For Jamie…

Even so, it was hopeless. There was no way out. We were locked in our own personal hell. We would remain here till our end- We were now certain.

However, we were also certain about another thing. We would try for them. We would go down fighting.

In our minds, there would be no fail. We would have won- We would go down undefeated- Not a single cry of pain escaping our lips from now.

We would take our final breath fighting till the end.

'_Yes'_, Melanie agreed. _'It's time'_.

We summoned up all our final strength. We silently prepared for the end that would finally approach and close down on us or the final, closing attempt.

'_I'm scared'_, I whimpered, my voice masked with pure honesty.

My sister.

We were both going to die. For a matter of fact, we both knew it.

We were ready.

'_I know', _she breathed back to me_. 'But I think it must be here- now. I... just couldn't bear it any other way. With Jared…' _

She broke off un-expectantly.

I nodded, ignoring the present world around me, focusing on what I had estimated as mine and Melanie's last conversation.

We had waited what had seemed like years for this- We were ready… we were ready…

Or were we? We would never know.

'I'm sorry you had to die for me Wanderer- My sister. I am truly sorry'.

Her unexpected comment startled me, and a new surge of love and passion surged through our ribcage towards our heart.

We had never been bound this strong emotionally. We were finally there, yet now, we had to end it.

We had to die.

Why did death always come so soon? It always happened to arrive exactly the wrong time. It wasn't fair.

I summoned up all the strength to comfort Melanie- My sister.

We would die together.

'_I- I love you Mel. I'm sorry. We didn't have the right to take your planet away from you. I'm sorry'. _

She sighed blissfully.

'This feels right now, I guess', she commented. 'Now that we're even…'

I could imagine her shrugging at this moment if she had gained possession of her shoulders and, now stiff, but slender neck.

The thought made me smile- It brought tears rolling down our cheeks.

These tears, I cried for both of us.

I had never before, felt so emotional. It pleased me. We were both proud.

I began to feel as though I had finally conquered these complex human emotions- Not quite, but close enough. I would never get the chance to get any closer.

'_Get ready'_, she barked.

I sighed, and braced myself for what was going to confront me.

What would crush us both.

We were ready… we were ready…

'_Bye Mel'. _

We opened our eyes.

Xxxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Comment and review! It means a lot to me! **

**Thanks everyone! **

**Keep reading. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Xxxxx**

**And the story continues… Thanks to unexplainable awesomeness for the amazing reviews again! Keep reading people! I would really appreciate it if I got more comments! Just let me know what you think of the story! **

**Newsflash- This week, I have started the outlines of my own work! (Which is much more detailed than my fan fiction). Can't wait to write it! **

**Pleas review! I'm glad that most people are team Ian! I adore him! He is coming… so soon… so soon… ! **

**Sorry about the delay- Like I said, I have been busy this week and last night celebrated the release of the last 'Divergent' Novel which was released today! Plus I just got my braces on xxx **

**P.S This chapter is a bit foggy, but please forgive me because I am in real pain with these braces right now! But I don't want to let you down, so I will post it. **

**Keep reading, and I will keep writing! **

**Enjoy! **

**Xxxxx**

**Wanda POV **

Life had lashed back out at us, throwing away our dreams countlessly like forgotten, rotting garbage. Each pull and tug and element of life never failed to paralyse us- We couldn't stand it.

Each second was pure agony. Painful… Slow…

Did we really deserve this? Or was Rides just as equal and cold hearted as we thought he was? Or both… Maybe one day we would get so see. Maybe… Just maybe…

Rides slid me off his shoulder somewhat gracefully, and we slid to the floor, crumpling downwards on our trembling knees. It wasn't our weight that was too much to hold on our vibrating knees- It was reality. It was simply too much to cope with.

A dream fading away… We could feel the life in our hearts slipping between our fingers. We could feel the dull beats of our heart, pulsing the blood around our body through our veins.

We could sense a dull ripping… We could feel our heart breaking into two.

It was agony. We would never escape… never escape… never…

Not alive anyhow. Death could occasionally be considered as one method of escape from reality- It didn't even seem like such a bad idea. We were looking forwards to it- Welcoming the repulsive feelings into each and every nerve and cell of our weak structure.

We hadn't always been so weak- Neither in strength or at the heart. Of course, we both had someone to blame for that. Rides had broken us- Destroyed both mine and Mel's only hopes and dreams.

One day he would pay- She made that quite clear. It was such a strong final desire, alongside all the violence that is… There was so much force behind it… So much will…

It was hard to believe.

Both Mel and I failed to see sense- There was nothing to understand anyway. Nothing was worth the struggle. It was simply too much.

We had given in ages ago anyhow. Nothing mattered to us now- We just silently prepared to fight… To die.

Only it seemed so real this time- This wasn't a dream. It was reality. And we were both going to die in its deathly clutches… defeat… We would finally give in.

No pleading or begging- We had abolished that. Forbidden it even. We were ready…

**We were ready. **

We crumpled downwards at such a spell bounding pace to us, and we were dazed by the speed. Rides, however, was not.

His arms were faster than our fall and his arms imprisoned us almost as instantly as they had released us. He was even faster than we had first expected, and somehow, he seemed even faster than he had ever been before.

Maybe it was just us- We didn't know.

Maybe… Always maybe. It never settled anything. The word appeared to be just as useless as we seemed to have turned out. Even more. It barely seemed possible. Neither did Rides. He was too cruel for this world… He didn't belong here.

His burly fingers wrapped around our waist, locking us into his side while he dragged us forwards. We didn't like him touching us- We hated him. We wanted him gone…

He was going to kill us… Somehow we already knew that. Some help it brought us.

We screamed and kicked in his arms while he continued to haul us onwards, until we finally reached the mouth of the corridor where one, rusty looking door stood, slightly ajar.

The panic was drowning out all our other senses, and we were shaking frantically where he held us.

'_Fight wanderer! Fight… Please… no'. _Sobs were breaking out from both me and Mel, and we struggled for air.

We felt as though our lungs were being sewn together from the inside of us, blocking out our airways with every final breath.

I failed to reply to Melanie's pleads, using up enough energy for both of us. It was truly exhausting and I doubted we would last much longer anyway.

We had lost all meanings of time… For all we knew, it had already run out. There was simply not a single second left of which we could be happy.

In a sense, it was what an ordinary human would call 'Misery'.

Retuning back towards our assumptions, wherever the door appeared to lead, it didn't look as though it had been opened in a while. We couldn't help but wonder why. Most rooms in houses were occupied- A storage cupboard possibly?

Would he really keep us in somewhere like that? Or worse?

Our nerves began to overrule our anger, and our eyes grew wider as he un-expectantly shoved us back into the wall, next to the door.

The sudden contact tore through our already weakened skin, and I let out a sharp yelp of pain as he leaned forwards, towering over me.

'That's enough', he spat.

His face was contorted in a mixture of anger and rage- Both of which seemed as equally as frightening as eachother to me. They both bore the same meaning- It meant something was about to strike.

In our case, that just happened to mean one thing.

**Death. **

He shook his head uncertainly, and I studied his face helplessly as his eyes darted towards the room with the unknown contents, before returning back to me.

Somehow, he didn't seem to appear as organised and confident as he had once been- There were a few hidden hints of worry on his face. They didn't fit there… They seemed out of place somehow… Like a slight, positive advantage…

It was enough to rouse Melanie.

'_Try Wanderer. You can get us out! I know you can… Just try… Please…? For me?' _

Suddenly, I sensed a new sense of desperation in her tone of voice. She was pleading- There seemed to be something she wanted just as equally as she yearned for death.

It was all clear- She still wanted Jared and Jamie. And I was in no way capable of meeting her demands. It caused me physical pain to deject her further, so I refrained from phrasing the words in sentences to her. Instead, I intended to let her down slowly… In the most minor ways that our head confirmed as possible. I didn't want to hurt her.

We were both going to die anyway. It all made no sense.

'_Ah'_, I moaned back to her.

There were no words for it. Life was complicated enough as it was- Not even beginning to count the few extras that Melanie felt she needed to add onto the side. Even so, I couldn't blame her.

She just couldn't help herself.

Our conversation proved no desire to continue on further, for Rides was already continuing, already taking an unsteady lurch towards the door with us locked into his side like a broken vice.

My fingers pried at his arm, nails digging into his skin, although he made no move to loosen his hold. He only gripped us tighter- Much tighter. Up to the point till we could barely breathe.

Our airways began to countlessly close up again, and I began to breathe in and out rapidly, in short, hoarse gasps.

It all began to move in slow motion, focusing on each fragment, emphasising the horrors painfully. It was all too much to bear. We simply couldn't stand it any longer.

He gazed anxiously down at us, most likely reassuring himself that we were still alive, before reaching his hand out to grasp the doorknob.

My cry reached us before he had managed to creak open the door. Even so, it didn't slow down his procedure very effectively. He kept moving… slowly… Always so slowly…

'Stop!' I cried. 'No… no… Please!'

My last words were barely audible, shrinking from a screech into a hushed whisper. I was desperate- We both were.

He took a brief glance in our direction before tossing us carelessly into the inky blackness without a single second glance.

He shut the door behind him. I heard the click of the lock.

We were all alone.

It was dark… so dark…

When would it end?

Xxxxx

After several hours- Or what I had estimated as such, I began to pace around the tiny, cramped room.

When Rides had locked us in, I had spent hours screaming and pounding on the door with no qualifying result. He really had left us in here- Left us in here to rot and die.

It really wasn't the best or quicker death that we had hoped and imagined for. Still, at least it was something. Although, there was still one obstacle in my way.

Melanie had suddenly grown a strong desire to stay alive. Wherever she had absorbed the survival ins, I did not know. All I knew was that she was making it extremely hard for me to die.

Not the most peaceful way I had imagined either. It really wasn't the best way to go.

I mourned in silence at our death, since I would be the only one doing it- Not that anybody cared- And waited for the end.

Xxxxx

Through the floorboard came a quiet tapping.

One mild clamp against the wood.

Then another.

Then three in a row.

I lisened silently till the tapping eventually gave in and stopped altogether. It was so quiet, that every ragged breath that I pulled into my lungs ripped through the air, echoing in the silence.

It made us uncomftable.

Even so, Melanie was too far away to care about neither the eerie sounds we were making, or the repulsive knocking from the ground.

'_Mel'_. I hissed to her from inside of my head.

No reply. I tried again, this time bearing a higher level of impatience in my voice.

'_Mel! Listen!' _

We both listened while the soft tapping returned.

When it dulled slightly, I continued to question her.

'What is that…?' I asked hesitantly, suddenly unsure of myself.

I wasn't sure if it was the fact that Rides had locked us in here for who knows how long, or that our senses were dulling from our body shutting down.

Either way, I was mournfully struggling for words.

Mel however, wasn't anxious at all. Her thought were lingering first on Jamie, and then back to Jared.

She pinpointed every delicate feature on their faces, marvelling at the beauty of them both. She was too distracted to care about our recent and on-going situation. Right now she only cared about Jared. And Jamie- Of course.

Two different types of love- It was so confusing, even though I understood it all. The logical explanation would be that I was in her body and shared her feelings and understandings, although I couldn't bring myself fully round enough to decide.

Or to care. I was turning completely and utterly obnoxious.

'I don't know, or care', she retorted. 'Leave me alone'.

She disappeared.

Xxxxx

The tapping turned to banging, and hesitantly, I followed the sound, pressing my ear to the hollow floor.

I was all alone inside my head and I was beginning to enjoy the feeling. It was sweet and utter bliss. Again, I was sure it wouldn't last long- It never did.

Then again, neither of us were going to last much longer at this rate.

Was she already gone? Had she really grown so weak in the passing days?

I doubted it. Besides, she would have disappeared months ago if she had been weak. We were both dying- that was all.

I would probably never talk to my sister again.

The dull rasps of an unknown object… or thing… pounding from who knows where was actually coming from underneath the floor. Like a silent presence had been there all along.

Edging along the floor slowly, wriggling my hips along for transport, I followed the sound till it seemed to be coming from directly below my ear.

Once I was satisfied with my discovery, having located the right place, I sat bolt upright, my hands searching for any giveaways for an entrance.

Almost instantly, my hands collided with a small, metal latch which jolted my fingers with its temperature.

It was so cold! My hands were already shivering, and I attempted to open the latch.

After three tries, I finally managed to pry its metal frame open, revealing a small trap door which had been engraved and carved into the floor.

Seeking the entrance I needed, I took a deep breath before hauling up the door from the floorboards.

It released with a groan, revealing what I had not expected from underneath.

A dark figure stood below me.

What had we come to unearth?

Xxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Braces are still killing me *Sigh*. My whole mouth has gone numb! My family are enjoying the quiet form me though! Psch! ( I talk a lot). Hehe. **

**Btw, A little challenge for you! Comment below who you think Wanda found in the trap door! I wonder if you will guess… HOWEVER! If you do, I will shout you out in my next chapter, and PM you a sneak peek of what is coming next in the story! You can guess more than one if you want! **

**Just TRY to get it right! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and guesses for the end of chapter 13! I have got to say, I was tempted to change and go with your ideas! But anyway... Only one person got it right! **

**Well done to sheerio4ever for guessing correctly! And also well done to everyone else too x I love getting reviews so keep them coming! **

**Thanks to sheerio4ever , unexplainable awesomeness , Jamara6 , and the guests , for all the reviews! I was so happy that I got more this time, so keep them coming! **

**I'm a bit slow writing this- just finished the first divergent book by Veronica Roth- It was awesome! The movie is coming out in march- Of course, the host is better. Obviously!**

**Remember, the more reviews and comments I get, the faster I will post! **

**Sorry about this short chapter- Short time schedule, but it's better than nothing right? Let me know what you think of it.**

**Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Xxxxx **

**Wanda POV **

The unidentified dark figure proceeded upwards until it was directly below me.

The hole below the trap door seemed fairly hollow, and I took a few hesitant shuffles backwards, hoping that I was concealing myself convincingly from her sight, submerged into the darkness.

The sense of panic and fear was a clear scent in the air, although I sensed it wasn't only coming directly from myself.

Someone else was scared. Frightened, even.

I could sense it.

I didn't know how- Weather it was just on a soul's instinct, or if it was Melanie reacting inside of me- I just didn't know!

I could just sense it. That was all I knew.

Even so, according to Melanie, that was not good enough. She was nowhere near giving me the signals of all clear, and allowing me to help whoever was down there- If they accepted my help that is- And I doubted Melanie would change her mind anytime soon.

It wasn't likely- Although it was not impossible.

Nothing was ever impossible.

Not even close.

We would just have to wait and see. After all, I was overly keen to find out which face lay below, lurking in the shadows.

Weather that face was good or bad, I was still curious.

People- Souls rather, had warned me before how curiosity kills on this planet without any care whatsoever, although I hadn't taken their warnings seriously.

Back then, earth had seemed like an adventure- A beautiful adventure.

Now, it was concluding to be a challenge I couldn't face- A mission that I would die trying while failing to accomplish.

It all made perfect sense _now._ Back then, it hadn't always been so clear.

It was all about uncovering the unknown now- Whether it made death quicker or slower. Easier, or harder- It didn't matter.

I was ready… I was ready…

I edged forwards again, peering nervously over the edge, careful not to lose my footing.

I had got to admit, I wouldn't exactly be proving anything by falling into the hole- it wasn't deep enough to cause death anyway.

Being suicidal would only make things harder- Anyway, we had to at least _try_ to stay alive. For Jared… For Jamie…

Looking down into the trap door for a second time hadn't changed much- It was still inky black, overrun by blackness, and the figure standing below me was still unidentifiable.

From what I could see, the figure was twitching nervously, craning their head round, scanning the area most likely. It made no sense somehow… out of place.

After several minutes of staying silent and inconspicuous, I finally leaned over the side of the hole, my arms gripping the frame for balance and support.

I was keen not to fall today- Not ever in my case.

Only Melanie was that reckless. I knew that _now._

It still didn't change my perspective of the world, seeing everything through different minded eyes. Again, I doubted that ever would change.

Nothing ever did.

After moments of shuffling, I finally began to draw enough attention towards myself to come to be noticed, and I heard a gasp from the blackness.

I tensed to leap upwards and bolt, although I sensed that she had heard my alarm.

I was shuffling upwards helplessly, not gaining much process in all the efforts- I was becoming fairly obvious.

It wouldn't be hard to pick me out from a heavily loaded crowd. No matter how hard I tried, I could never keep quiet enough in the most cautious and necessary moments.

It would be something I would have to work on- I promised us both that much… If we ever made it out of here alive.

Again, not the most likely to ever happen.

The odds really weren't in my favour today- Not now, not ever.

We were just hopelessly unlucky.

The figures head snapped upward, locking on my panicked posture.

The air knocked out of my lungs like a torpedo, and I attempt to stay concealed in the shadows, darting a few quick steps backwards.

Of course, it was already too late. The figure had already seen me.

I wrench myself away from the trap door, scuttling backwards.

Before I managed to bolt, a voice began to shout upwards from the hole, belonging to the figure which was hidden in the shadows.

'Wait!' The voice pleads. 'Please!'

The voice was unmistakably feminine, and it sounded so weak… so pure… and Innocent…?

It didn't seem right. Here, locked in this room, with a small innocent voice below. What would someone that innocent be doing down here? Was she locked up too?

But if she was, why was she underneath the floorboards? How would Rides be able to reach her from down there?

Sighing, I hesitantly shuffled back towards the trap door, throwing my legs over the opening after a moment's pause.

A small voice in the back of my head warned me to be careful- To watch out for what was coming, although I was too curious to resist.

I bit my lip, tearing the skin away from it in the process, before I answered.

'Who's there?' I whispered into the darkness.

Melanie listened, automatically aware, and we both heard a sigh of relief, before a sharp scratching sound from below.

The sound made us both instinctively nervous, although we grinded our teeth, and battled our way through the tension.

There had to be a way out… There had to be…

A torch switched on from below us, revealing a stocky read headed face. Small- but innocent.

It was the girl who had been with Rides.

'Stars', she whispers back. 'Please let me up'.

Xxxxx

We had hauled Stars up from underneath the trap door, clutching at her hands until our joints popped.

It wasn't exactly her weight that had been the problem. She was so small- Lighter that anyone I had ever seen, although our arms had gradually weakened, proving absolutely and undoubtedly useless.

What more were we good for if we had lost our strength to Rides?

Nothing. The answer was absolutely nothing.

We were useless- We had guaranteed the fact from the start.

Something inside me screamed at me that I shouldn't be helping this girl- After all, Rides had left me for her, although the side of me which had managed to gain more sense than the other warned me that I had no right to be mad at Stars.

She was just as stuck as I was- Only worse.

When we finally got her on her feet, she brushed the dust from her small arms, hopping from foot to foot, rotating her ankles.

Her cheeks filled with the vibrant colour red- Blushing, I suspected.

Either that or she was seriously injured. Thankfully- She seemed unharmed.

Unlike me.

I could still feel the searing pain from where he had rammed us into the wall.

The stinging…

The pain…

**The burning. **

'Sorry', she said, speaking quietly, careful not to attract attention form out in the hall. 'Guess I hadn't planned that one out well enough'.

Her eyebrows draw together and she squints through her eyes, her pupils narrowing in the torchlight.

It wasn't much, although the light seemed blinding now. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen the plain sun. Blue skies… It was all a dream now… A hopeless memory fading away…

I frowned, unable to control my emotions. This was going to be…

'_Awkward'_, Melanie finished for me_. 'We hardly know her.' _

I had to agree with her there. I decided to simply repeat Mel's words. It was easier that way.

'Sorry', I said, with a sheepish and confused expression on my face. 'I hardly know you… And this isn't exactly a common location…'

I trailed off, gazing around the dark, cramped room. It barely held the two of us and I doubted we could fit anymore in. Highly unlikely- As usual.

'_Developed a new catchphrase, huh?'_ Melanie joked weakly.

She had lost her enthusiasm and sarcasm ages ago- We both had. I didn't blame her for attempting to enlighten our moods.

We just weren't in the mood.

Stars nodded understandingly, blushing to an even deeper shade of red. I began to wonder what would happen if she kept blushing in this fashion …

Maybe she would turn purple…

Her words dragged us out of our hazy thoughts, bringing us back to the dreaded- Reality.

'I'm sorry', she apologised. 'But there isn't much time…'

I interrupted her, locking my fingers around her arm. It halted her motion effectively.

She first looked down at her arm, and then back up to my face.

'Isn't much time for what?'

She sighed.

'I'm going to help you get out of here'.

Xxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Comment and review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hey all! I have got to say, I didn't get very many reviews this time. *Sad face*. Hope there will be more this time! I am looking forwards to finishing the divergent series! (I'm on the second book), and it is great so far! Plus, the trailer looks great! **

**Thanks to unexplainable awesomeness for the great review! Glad you are still reading! Really appreciated!**

**The host sequel should be coming out very VERY soon! Because Stephenie Meyer said she would have loved to get it out by the end of summer, but she couldn't- so that must mean she is NEARLY DONE! I just can't wait! **

**Also, who is seeing catching fire in cinemas? I am! Yay! Can't wait! **

**Comment and review guys! I'm counting on you! **

**Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Xxxxx **

**Wanda POV **

One by one, we leaped through the trap door, plunging ourselves into the darkest corners, of which were underneath the floorboards, with only the dim, artificial torch light to guide us on our way.

Stars had hopped down gracefully, like an experienced gymnast, whereas I had not. Our clumsy limbs had felt like they had been melted together, turning into liquid jelly.

When I had hit the ground, my knee had twisted inwards, bending in completely the wrong direction to be natural.

The knee cap was facing inwards, instead of forwards, and I locked my lips together, preventing myself from allowing a scream to escape from my lips.

My ankles too, had protested unbearably, but I grinded my teeth and carried on moving forwards, with Stars tugging worriedly on my hand.

As we ran into the unknown, Stars towing me along in the blackness which caused me to trip constantly, I began to raise my voice. We were no longer afraid of being heard- We were too deep down for that.

But then we began to climb- A long, metal staircase which I thought was never going to let up.

We ran… For our lives… Also for hope.

'Where are we now?' I asked, my voice wavering in panic.

My voice was weak, and my breath was wheezing in and out of my lungs in rapid gasps.

'South staircase', she replied instantly. 'We're safe now, but he could still run into us…'

She bit her lip nervously, processing the fact, before pulling me along faster, at an even more frantic pace. I wondered how she managed it in this body.

I could barely manage it in mine.

As each and every one of our thundering footsteps hit the ground, one by one, I began to realize that there was one request that I yearned to conquer. It was possibly even more important than life itself- I was truly and undeniably that desperate.

Everything was getting out of hand.

I yanked hard on her hand, pulling us both to a halt. I watched as her whole body froze in place, before she steadily turned to face me with cautious eyes.

Her expressions and features mixed into two emotions at once- First, horror, and directly after, confident understanding. I took this knowledge in with confidence.

I just had to know… Otherwise, I would have never really known what all this time I had been running from. It was a necessarity- Something that I really needed…

I gazed at her with pleading eyes, which were locked in a half- crazed position. Due to her reaction, it obviously wasn't a comforting sight.

'Why?' I finally gasped.

She acknowledged my words, but made no move to prove so, still watching me with her grey eyes.

For some odd reason, this made me frustrated- The impatience was clearly overwhelming me, and Melanie was suddenly very aware in my head.

She hadn't spoken for quite a while, and earlier on, I had begun to wonder what she was occupying herself with.

I hadn't bothered to battle with the walls she threw up against me, too concerned with the current situations of which I had come to experienced. I had been too caught up in my own life to notice.

She was thinking…

Or plotting, as she would have said. I just didn't exactly know what.

I returned my focus to the present, which happened to include Stars, and rephrased the question with more caution this time.

'Why?' I repeated. 'Why is he doing this to me? Who… what…'

I was so easily confused, although it was clear we both knew who I was talking about. It was obvious.

Rides.

He just didn't make sense.

'Who is he really? And what does this have to do with me?' I finally demanded, tapping my foot and impatiently waiting for an answer.

She continued looking me in the eye, although this time, she _really_ looked at me. It wasn't the body she was looking at- Or our body, as Melanie liked to hear me say.

Stars looked deep. Behind the face, behind the mind. She actually looked at me- Me, the soul wound in segments into this mind.

She held this pose for a few more seconds before finally answering my question, which I had constantly been seeking the answer to. Only this time, she filled in _all_ the details.

It was nothing to be expected.

Melanie was filled with just as much as awe as I currently was.

Shock…

Horror…

Disbelief…

It was all in a matter of facts.

Xxxxx

**Melanie POV**

Stars' words echoed through our head repeatedly, like a shower of heavy rain, flooding the ears and mind.

It was nothing to be expected…

Nothing to be expected…

Wanderer had been right- Only, it was worse than to be expected. This explanation revealed it all.

We were both caught up in her flowing words instantly, just as soon as her lips first parted and sent a melody of delicate words shooting down our spine.

It really was unbelievable.

'I first met Rides on a beach in south Arizona. It was late at night, and I was with my friend- Summer Breeze, or as we liked to call her; Summer. We had just come down from the pier, and Rides was there, lying on the beach. He was alone, so we went over.

After a few hours of talking, Summer and Rides were really caught up in a conversation. By this time, it was really dark, and we all felt like we had known each other for years. It really was a good night.

Rides and Summer got really close, so we met on the pier twice a week routinely, and each night Rides would walk Summer home.

It was only later on, that I began to notice something about Rides. He always wore that same, broken look on his face, and I had started to notice times where he really wasn't himself. Rides was a good friend to us then, but even closer to Summer. I didn't want to hurt either of them, but even so, I had tried to warn Summer.

Anyhow, she took no notice, and went straight to Rides' house that night. It was too late to do anything about it then. After some research, through the side effects, I found that there really was only one conclusion.

Rides had a resistant host. Only, this host didn't always control him- they were like friends. So it came to be, that whatever his host wanted, Rides wanted too.

That was the last night I saw summer, and Rides was in a horrific state. Two weeks later, Summer was found dead in an alleyway. According to what he had reportedly told the Seekers, it had been a medical problem- An accidental death. We both knew that wasn't the case, although his secret was safe with me. He needed help.

After he had killed Summer, out of a matter of becoming too angry to quickly, we worked on his problems, and he slowly became a better person.

I didn't know that this was going to happen again… But I sensed it. I knew I had to find you- to get you out of there before it was too late and he- or his host- did something stupid.'

After Summers words had died down on her lips, she had ran us as far west as she could, locating the exit to the building for us.

Apparently, this was as far as she could go.

I had other ideas.

We ran up the corridor, climbing the metal rungs of a ladder, each and every step leading us closer to our destination.

Only I had other ideas…

I wanted out… I needed them… Now…

'_Wanderer'_, I hissed back to her_. 'Are you sure this is the right way?' _

I was attempting to confuse her- To waste time. I didn't want to hurt her. She was my sister, after all, but soon she would see that I did the right thing. Soon enough, it would become our only option.

I would win… I would win…

I was certain. I was going to keep my promise, no matter what.

Wander, to my affection, halted entirely in her tracks, planting our feet solidly into the floor.

She hesitated just a second too long- For her liking anyway. This was what I was hoping for… This was what I wanted… What I thought I wanted anyway. This time, I was not so certain.

Was it really worth accomplishing this, if I was going to hurt my sister in the process?

After dithering on the fact, I knew the answer. Even if it made me a bad person for doing so, I had to try…

She would understand…

I hoped.

Heavy footsteps pounded down the hall, followed by a loud bellowing of jumbled up words. It was like they had all been slurred together- most likely alcohol, I suspected.

Wanderer wasn't as logical. I felt the sharp prickles shoot through our body, like a dozen crystal icicles pressing into our spine through our veins.

Pure adrenaline- For me anyhow. For Wanderer, it was like her nightmare come true.

I could only hope that she wouldn't screw this up for us- It was that important.

We would not fail this mission…

We couldn't. It wasn't possible.

'I… kn…your… there… somm… wh… re…', Rides' voice bellowed down the hall.

'C'mout… c'mout… wh…eve…rr… you… are…'

Wanderer's nerves formed tears in our eyes, and she looked around frantically, our head snapping about in all directions, searching for an exit.

'_You planned this!'_ She cried to me. _'How could you!' _

I knew it was going to be tough, but I had never suspected she would throw a raging fit right in the danger zone.

I had to get us out of here, just like I had planned… somehow…

'_It's not like that!'_ I pleaded. _'Please Wanderer! Just go through with me on this!'_

It was clear my attempts of drawing in sympathy were not working. My helpless pleads were bearing the opposite effect.

Anger.

It didn't look pretty on this face, especially not with Wanderer in control.

'_This is because of Jared?_' She cried, the anger brewing in her enraged voice. _'Jamie? You can have them! But not if you try to kill us first hand! I'm in here too! Don't you even remember that?' _

I attempted to reason with her, but it was just too late. Rides was coming forwards too quickly, and I knew that if we didn't get moving fast, he would draw in on us in a matter of seconds.

That was not an experienced I had planned on facing- Not now, not here.

Not ever.

I hated to do this, but there was no other option. I knew what I was capable right now, in this second, and I knew what I had to do.

After reminding myself who I was actually doing this for, the faces on Jared and Jamie clear in my mind, I began to close in on myself, throwing myself forwards into the cramped space on our mind, forcing Wanderer outwards doing so.

'_Wanderer- my sister. I am so sorry'. _

As she faded away into the very back of my mind, I regained control of myself, my blood pulsing beneath my fingertips.

I took one last look at the world around us before leaping at the glass window which stood before us, throwing us outwards into the unknown.

What had we done…?

_What had I done? _

Xxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and review! You know it means a lot to me! **

***Things are about to get exiting… * **

**Wow… **

**See you next time! **

**HANG ON! A CHALLENGE! **

**Guess which point of view the next chapter will be in! If you get it right, I will look at all your stories, and leave a review! **

**Please have a guess! It's easier this time! **

**Hint hint…. hehe**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hey all! **

**Thanks for the reviews sheerio4ever and Unexpainable Awesomeness AND Bobby6165! ( My crazy friend) Really appreciated x **

**I looked at the guesses- Surprisingly, nobody got it right! But since you lot review so much, I am going to check out your stories anyway! **

**Also, I forgot to mention that I am really grateful that you guys have followed and added a favourite to my story! So thanks a lot to: Bobby6165, Unexpainable Awesomeness, Not-the-Gabber, dardarful, nettie13, AmyOShea . **

**I would really appreciate it if you lot review to tell me what you think of my story! It would also motivate me to write longer chapters and update sooner! I'm counting on you!**

**I figured most of you would love this point of view, so I put it in a little early for you!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter, because I loved writing it! I guess it's what we have all been waiting for! **

**Short chapter btw**

**Hope you like it! **

**Comment and review! Enjoy**

**Xxxxx **

**Ian POV**

The desert closed around us like a creature silently stalking its final prey. The sun was drawing in on us, making its final move before it plunged us into eternal darkness.

I had got to say, I wasn't overwhelmed at the fact. When the sun finally set, I would be stuck out here with Kyle in the dark for the whole night on watch. The cold or the darkness didn't occur to be the problem. Kyle was.

Instinctively, I groaned as I heard his bellowing voice echo outwards from the mouth of the caves, signalling that it wouldn't be long till he would set out here to join me.

I savoured the silence while it lasted, enjoying the few vast moments without my lousy brother at my side.

This was definitely going to be a long night. I wasn't even sure if it was worth the watch anymore.

Surely Jeb could have picked out someone more compatible and less irritating to work with- or even better, let me off the duty all together. But as usual, Jeb was stubborn. I would just have to stick it out till morning.

'Hey Ian', Kyle greeted me with slightly overused enthusiasm, making him sound like he was in one of his unusual, cheery moods.

I hoped that it was not the key, for Kyle's good moods didn't usually happen to last long. For a fact, while he was around, neither did mine.

His large hand ruffled my hair and I smacked his hand away, turning to face in the opposite direction.

Yep. This was definitely going to be a long one.

'What's up with you bro?' He asked jokingly.

He was already beginning to get on my nerves. Not surprising really.

'Cat got your tongue or what?'

I groaned again, giving him a light shove, hopefully sending him the message that I really was not in the mood for his arrogance tonight. Maybe some other time- Just not tonight. I simply couldn't stand to bear a single second more. I envied those who didn't have a brother as equally as annoying as Kyle- In other words, pretty much everybody.

I was just tired after the recent raids. I just wanted a break.

'Just gimme a break Kyle', I muttered, repeating my thoughts out loud.

He chuckled quietly.

'Bad mood, huh?' He commented. He paused.

'I don't blame you'.

I sighed and turned to face him. He was covered in purple dust and sulphur from the inside of the caves, making him look slightly less human, and more… Alien.

I blinked twice and laughed aloud at my own thoughts, my chest shaking with the vibrations. After a few seconds, Kyle joined me, still seeming fairly confused as to why I had started laughing in this foul mood in the first place.

Even so, he attempted to keep the mood enlightened. _He tried_. I could only give him that much. It was an improvement, at least.

After we had calmed down slightly, I held my hand out for the binoculars, scanning the desert around me.

Kyle pressed the binoculars into my waiting hand, stiffening into a more productive posture. I gave him a silent nod of approval, before tearing my gaze away from him and into the desert.

The binoculars too, were a dark shade of purple, and they camouflaged into the caves nicely. I pressed them up to my face till they were level with my eyes, only to find that the lenses were slightly condensed and foggy, clouding my vision. To my irritation, they blocked out the desert entirely.

A low, frustrated growl strangled in my throat, and I supressed a sigh, wiping the lenses on a clean patch of the hem from my shirt. It wasn't productively easy, finding a clean spot of the material, although after I had finally located a cleansed source, it was well worth the effort.

When the lenses were purified, I scanned the desert with hawk- like eyes, scrutinising every minor fraction and detail.

Kyle tapped his feet instinctively, humming an unfamiliar tune reflexively, while my eyes locked on a small, black dot which was submerged into the distance. My pupils had pinpointed its steady movement, although we were too far away to see anything else of use.

It seemed to be wandering along the horizon, and I couldn't work out what it was, or what it was doing in this area. Whatever it turned out to be, it was coming far too close for my liking.

Altering the switch on the base of the binoculars, I zoomed in as far as they would allow, focusing on the back dot. Right now, it was on the course of the horizon near the south exit of the caves. It didn't seem to be making any progress, moving at an unsteady pace.

It seemed to be stumbling… Falling…

I nudged Kyle sharply in the ribs with my elbow, keeping my eyes on the dot, not tearing away for even a single second. I wasn't keen on losing it.

I still had no idea how serious this was, or even what danger this could cause for all of us. Right now- I had to be cautious- Overly if that was what it took for what could be the last of the human survival to remain hidden.

'Ow', Kyle groaned. 'Cut it out'.

I had known that his mood wouldn't last long, and it seemed to be rapidly dropping. Even so, I still didn't blame him. Things were about to get a lot worse.

We had to find out.

As Kyle began to turn away again, I grabbed his shoulder with my free hand that didn't contain the binoculars, enforcing him to remain facing me.

'Ian', he muttered. 'Chill'.

I shook my head, my eyes still trained on the dot.

'Check this out', I said, passing him the binoculars reluctantly, my eyes still locked on my target. It was harder to keep track of it without the binoculars, although I refused to let it go.

I had to find out what it was. It just didn't make any sense.

I cupped my hand over my eyes, preventing further damage and blocking out the burning sun which was rapidly becoming too bright for the human eye.

Kyle's eyebrows slowly drew together in confusion, as his eyes, too, connected with the mysterious moving dot in the distance.

'See what I mean?' I muttered, shaking my head as I did so, as equally as confused as Kyle seemed to be.

He shook his head twice, blinking rapidly, repeating my gesture.

'What is _that_?' He gasped, leaning further over the rock, attempting to get a closer look.

I tugged on his shoulder, pulling him backwards before he came too close to the edge. He wouldn't be doing anyone any good by falling off the edge, although it would give us less earache.

I debated on the fact while he stumbled backwards, dropping the binoculars onto the rock. One he was back onto the ledge stably, I began to get serious- For me anyway. This was quite a peculiar situation.

'Watch it', I remarked jokingly. '… Unless you want to fall off the edge…'

I shrugged while his eyes narrowed.

'Is it human?' he asked, staring at me as if I knew all the answers to every single one of his demanding questions.

'Hardly. I really doubt it, anyway. It's just…' I hesitated.

'A little close, don't you think?'

He nodded his head, first in further confusion, and then in agreement.

'Should we warn the others?'

He had already set off down the steep mounts of rock, making his way steadily back to one of the caves many entrances.

I paused, assessing each and every possible answer to his question till I finally found a reasonable and logical result.

'Not everyone', I finally decided. 'Just Jeb… Maybe Jared and a few others?' I managed.

He nodded before disappearing off into the caves. I stood my ground, picking up the binoculars, before returning my gaze to the mystery that lay ahead of us.

It was all I could do to hope that it wasn't dangerous- Whatever it was. It was too much to hope for that it would be human- I only prayed that it would see reason.

And not destroy us all.

Xxxxx

**That was quite a short chapter, but I guess it was quite unusual! Plus, I had a friend round, so I couldn't write that much, but at least I posted for you guys! **

**Comment and Review! I hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews Unexpainable Awesomeness, and college girl! Really appreciated! And thanks for pointing out my mistake for calling Rides- Rises. It is Rides, so I will edit that chapter shortly, and in the meantime, also make that chapter a little more detailed! **

**I'm about halfway through insurgent! It is great! Although somebody spoiled the last book for me and I was devastated. **

**One more piece of GOOD news: For anybody who has seen the mortal instruments, city of bones movie, and heard that the second film may be cancelled entirely, the film is NOW GOING AHEAD! YAYY! They are starting shooting in 2014! **

**Thanks for reading- Enjoy.**

**Xxxxx **

**Melanie POV **

**Flashback**

_The glass tears through our skin like a million razor edges, shredding our skin apart. Every cell of our body is burning. Our lungs burn for oxygen. All the energy from our body has been extracted. _

_Wanderer is weak- Will she make it? Is it worth it? _

_But Jamie… Jared… _

_It has to be worth it- It has to be. I made a promise and I have to keep it. I never break promises, especially not to Jamie. _

_But will he like me like I am now? Or has it been to long? Was the separation simply too much for him to handle? _

_I will just have to wait and see. Even if Jamie hates me now, I will always love him… Always…_

_Wanderer will pull through… We don't have any other choice now. We have already jumped. _

_If we die now, we won't be able to do anything about it._

_The agony… _

_The pain… _

_And most importantly, the rush. The adrenaline is pulsing through my body vastly, surging through my veins uncontrollably. _

_I have done it... I have done it! _

_Although, I have hurt my sister in the process- badly. Will she ever forgive me? Or have my actions been truly unforgivable? _

_Originally, this had been my body, but during the invasion, it had been turned into hers. She liked the feeling of my body, didn't she? _

_Would she still want it after what I have done to her? Or is it too much for her to handle too? _

_Will she leave this planet? Will she want to? _

_Or will she die here…? _

_No. She will live. This time, I am certain._

_I have only partially and temporarily returned to its familiar sensations for the second time, and in those limited, short allotments of time, I had wrecked it badly in the process- Recklessly._

_It wasn't like I had particularly wanted to cause damage to my body- After all; this wasn't some lucid and insane suicide mission._

_I wasn't that reckless. I just didn't have a choice. _

_Even though we could have gotten out of that building safely, like Wanderer had first planned, I had been stubborn. I had ignored her. I had been a terrible sister to her. _

_She is so small at times… So unsure of herself! _

_She wouldn't hurt a fly!_

_She wouldn't even hurt me- The interference in her life that has almost gotten her killed numerous times with not even so much as a thank you or a reasonable apology. _

_Instead, I have just hurt her. I'm sorry Wanderer… I'm so sorry… _

_We could have gotten out that way. But we didn't. Instead, we took the hard way, and the pain that I have gotten us both into is all my fault. _

_I begin to feel even guiltier towards Wanderer, as I begin to realise that I don't regret my actions- I simply can't regret or feel bad about what I have done to us. _

_To get back to Jared and Jamie again... _

_Well, it was entirely necessary. Somehow, I just doubt that she will see sense that way. Sure, she probably could have found a much more qualified and safer way to satisfy my unbearable needs. _

_Although I chose the hard way. I was sure I would never change. After all that deep thinking that I have done in only a matter of seconds, I begin to notice one last point. _

_I hadn't ever said that I didn't feel pain, although since they were my actions, it would make sense to make me suffer the consequences... Only that wasn't exactly possible anymore._

_I hadn't really thought of that. One I left my body, Wanderer would be forced to endure a great deal of my pain. She would be in control; therefore, she would be the one which was heavily suffering... _

_The one who would be bleeding..._

_If not, dying…_

_The thought is simply unbearable._

_Our feet leave the floor and our hands grasp at the empty air. We hear the whoosh of the air whiling past our ears as we plunge three stories down. _

_One crunch. _

_We hit the solid roof of the building below us._

_A pause. _

_Two crunches. _

_We rocket down off the roof tiles. _

_More wind whirling past us. _

_The third- A splash. _

_We plunge into the dark, murky water. We only hope we won't drown. _

Xxxxx

After three days of walking, I had managed to retain the uses of my body, keeping a firm hold on myself. The air was a musty grey colour, and my head was all clouded and foggy.

Silently, I scanned the area around us, blinded by the beauty of the sunset. After giving myself the all clear, confirming that there was not a single soul- Nor human in sight, I plunged myself into the past.

I simply recapped what had happened. It wasn't entirely pleasant.

After exiting through the window of the building, I had managed to climb out of the pool below, only to find I was covered in cuts and grazes from head to toe. There was no doubt that it looked serious, and every other soul would go out of their way to come to my aid.

After noting down the fact, I had gone through hours of waiting in a soul's backyard, waiting for them to leave so I could snag a coat of the washing line to cover myself up with.

It wasn't for the cold- It was to conceal our injuries. I really wasn't in the mood to get discovered by a healer right now. Now really wasn't the time.

Even so, I could have just caused a blow to the head of a nearby soul and taken their coat to 'borrow', I just hadn't been able to bring myself to do it.

I no longer called the souls 'parasites' either. That would just upset Wanderer. She was my sister, and I had already hurt her enough. She wasn't a parasite anyway- Or a leech, or anything of the sort.

She couldn't be. She truly was the purest and kindest soul I had ever met. She had sacrificed everything for me. She was more human than anyone I had ever met. Ever.

Even so, there was still no sign of Wanderer inside my head. Instead, I was alone.

As the sky had darkened, I had set out on foot, walking along the roadside of many of the twisting and curving motorways, until the green and vibrant landscape around me turned into a yellowy orange colour, transforming mud and grass into endless sand.

At last, I had found my way back to the desert again. The relief was overwhelming, and I just couldn't recite the fact that it was a possibility that I could see Jared and Jamie again. Could- Or would?

I guessed I didn't know. I just paced along hurriedly, hoping for the best possible outcome. This could either end well- Or it would close in on us both.

We would just have to wait and see.

Xxxxx

Instead of heading straight out into the desert again, I began to debate on every possible fact. The last time we had attempted to find them, we had nearly died trying. We must have made a wrong turn.

I wracked my brain, searching for further answers. I also searched for Wanderer. I didn't know how deep down I had upset her, but I suspected it wasn't good.

Instead, it was worse than I ever could have expected.

When I searched deep down for my sister, I was jolted back, overwhelmed with c=vivid memories… Memories of me. I almost killed us.

More importantly, she almost died.

She was grieving deep down, although I failed to reach her.

'_Wanderer'_, I called inside my head.

_'Wanderer, I'm sorry'._

No answer.

'_Please'_, I begged, yearning for her forgiveness and sympathy.

Instead, I earned nothing. Just the emptiness of my own mind. The silence was becoming painful.

Instead of searching further, I simply gave up. We had no time for this now- Our hours left were slowly running out… Drowning… Dying…

I forced the lowering thoughts out of my head, forcing myself to think with a lighter head. I had to look for the bright side of this endless dark tunnel- I had to think positive.

Suddenly, something clicked. It all made sense. I had to think like Wanderer.

I almost smiled.

Xxxxx

**Thanks for reading! That was quite a short chapter, but there really wasn't really that much that needed to be told. Comment and review! **

**Next chapter… Ian POV! Yayy! **

**Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews Unexpainable Awesomeness and sheerio4ever. Really appreciated! I hope you all had a brilliant Halloween! If so, comment below what you did, weather it was staying in and watching the TV, or trying to pass as a little kid to get free sweets! **

**I have just finished Insurgent, and I am devastated that I know the ending to the last book. It's really sad for me. **

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I have edited chapter one a little, so feel free to go back and look at that as well x**

**Comment and review- the more I get, the more and faster I will write. **

**Enjoy! **

**Xxxxx **

**Ian POV **

After Kyle had gathered a search party to inspect the mysterious black dot from my previous sightings, I had been relieved from my watch duty, sprinting through the purple caves as fast as my legs could carry me in order to join the others.

In the end, Jeb, Jared, Kyle, Aaron, Brandt and Wes had gathered in the kitchens, already stalking off into the caves deepest tunnels and passageways.

They hadn't stopped to wait for me, like I had first suspected, and they had seemed overly eager to get this search over and done with. We all knew whatever was out there was in range of our secret location, already becoming dangerously close.

Even though nobody- Not even Jeb could put a finger on what this creature was, a large amount of humans in the caves were already debating on the fact, making stupid assumptions.

Of course, no one was pleased about its presence being so near, although that didn't mean they had to make a big deal about it. I was confused at how much it seemed to frustrate me- Then again, stress did happen to have that effect on me.

I was only grateful that I hadn't ended up being anywhere near as bad as Kyle. We had all experienced his fits of anger, and nobody who had lived to tell the tale had remarked it as pleasant.

That statement didn't fit into Kyle's category anyhow. He wasn't someone who was often described as 'pleasant'. I was just unlucky that I had eventually and naturally ended up with him as my brother.

Still, some would still say that we were as bad as each other, only in different ways. I couldn't agree with them more.

Catching up with Kyle and the others hadn't been easy, and my lungs were beginning to burn for the uncontrollable need of oxygen.

I hesitantly paused in the mouth of the corridor, catching my breath before heading off into the pitch black areas of the cave, this time taking more rapid twists and curves in entirely different directions each time.

As I charged down one of the caves many tunnels, not really being sure if I was even in the right place, the sound of hushed whispers echoed off the walls, obviously belonging to those who were lingering on every possible explanation to what was out there.

Like I had previously said, I was going to have to wait and see.

Xxxxx

After three hours of waiting for the sun to finally set, our limited search party had set out into the desert. We were basically hiking along the outskirts of the caves on the rocks and sand, only after seeing that the dot was closer to us than we had first thought.

After who knows how long of walking, we were gradually getting closer, although the exact location of whatever it was, seemed to remain unknown.

We were just going to have to find it, wherever it was hiding. Before it found us first.

I shuddered at the thought, and silently tuned myself back into the conversation around me, not bothering to match up who was saying what. Jared- like me; remained fairly quiet, only speaking when he was spoken to directly and was expected of an answer.

'We have been walking for hours!' Someone with a whiny voice complained.

'Don't know why we just can't shoot it', another grumbled.

That statement also made me shudder. What if whatever was out there wasn't what it had first appeared to be, and it was innocent? Thinking about it reasonably, shooting it wouldn't solve any problems if it did happen to be innocent.

That would just seem… cruel.

Jeb too, seemed to have the same facts on my side.

'I'll do what I like', he grumbled. 'And unluckily for you, that doesn't happen to include shootin innocent folks'.

Someone snorted.

I recognised the voice that spoke. It belonged to Kyle.

'Innocent? Is that what you think it is? Then why is it out here?'

'Most likely the same reason as I'm out here', Jeb solemnly replied.

This time, I recognised Brandt's husky voice as he too, joined in the pointless conversation.

'And what's that then, huh?'

'Curiosity', Jeb replied, before stalking off in the opposite direction.

Xxxxx

The remains of our search party stood in an uneven circle, discussing what would happen next. It all seemed pretty pointless to me. Jeb would deal with this situation as best as he thought possible. We could all trust him to make the right decision on this, surely.

Aaron and Brandt planted themselves down on two sturdy looking rocks, crossing their arms across their chests stubbornly.

We all turned to them, looking at their irritated faces with confusion and doubt.

Brandt held up both of his hands, signalling that he simply would go no further. Aaron inhaled and exhaled deeply before he spoke.

'Look, this whole thing is pointless', he stated somewhat calmly, although his voice was still mixed with anger and irritation.

More or less, as it always had been… Since the invasion anyway.

'Jeb's got his gun', Brandt continued. 'I'm sure he can handle this'.

I looked around as Kyle and Jared nodded in agreement. In seconds, Wes and I were the only ones who had remained standing. It appeared that now, we had turned out to be the stubborn ones.

'C'mon Ian', Kyle groaned. 'It's not gonna live much longer anyway'.

They all looked at me expectantly, impatiently waiting for an answer. Anyhow, I refused to give them an answer.

Jeb chose this moment to interrupt.

He was gasping a little- Obviously out of breath, although I couldn't guess why. What had he had to run for? Or run from…

Almost instantly, my whole body tensed, bracing myself for the worst. While Jeb attempted to hide his unsteady breaths, he beckoned to me with his hand, automatically making me curious.

That was mainly my only problem with this world- My uncontrollable curiosity. Somehow, it always seemed to bring me forwards. I swear, it would be the death of me someday. I was just going to have to live my life while I still had it- While it lasted anyway.

'Ian… Erm… Wes…' Jeb gasped. 'A hand?'

We instantly marched to Jeb's side, ignoring the groans and mutters form behind our backs. Whatever they weren't satisfied with, they would just have to deal with until we came back from wherever we were going.

Jeb grinned over out shoulders, and took off sprinting round the corner of a large formed rock.

Our strides matched Jeb's pace easily, allowing us to keep track of him and where he was leading us. Unfortunately for him, I chose this precise moment to question him. Even so, he still didn't seem to mind.

'Did you find it?' I asked him, searching his wrinkled face for any signs of an answer.

'Yep', he said, widening his grin and pushing his strides further, causing us to sprint along faster.

Sweat was pouring down my back at the effort and the heat. Even so, the nerves were overwhelming me further than the heat. I wasn't exactly sure how it was even possible.

'Well?' Wes demanded. 'What is it then?'

Jeb hesitated.

'Judging from- Well what I saw earlier, I don't think its human…But-'

'But what?' I asked impatiently.

I was suddenly so keen for the answer. To be honest, I didn't really care what it was. As long as it wasn't going to harm us…

'It's one of them…' He started.

'You gonna kill it?' Wes interrupted, again, demanding another clear answer.

His question made me frown. Somehow it didn't seem right… Again, Jeb seemed to agree with me. He was a good person- I was going to have to thank him for that later. If he understood anyway.

For now, we just had to get this matter sorted.

'Well now', Jeb started. 'It hasn't done anything to us, now has it?'

Neither Wes nor I had an answer. Jeb began to continue.

'And… It's also my niece'.

We both nodded understandingly, as we rounded another corner of rock in the darkness.

'So, why did you choose us?' I asked curiously, trying my hardest not to overload him with questions tonight. After all, he had just lost his niece.

Jeb made a noise in the back of his throat before answering my question.

'Thought you were the most… Er… Reasonable folks around here…'

His stumbling and hesitations began to confuse me, and my eyes scanned his face questioningly. There was something he was not telling us- I was sure.

'Jeb?' I asked uncertainly, still seeking the answer to a question of which I had not yet asked.

He cleared his throat.

'You might want to take a look and see for yourself', he said wearily. 'Oh, and I might need a little help', He added admittedly.

He stepped backwards, revealing a large chunk of grey rock and a shallow dip below it.

I curiously stalked forwards to the edge of the rocks we were currently standing on, leaning over the edge to take a look over the shallow edge.

I stumbled back, turning a sickly pale colour. The sense of horror and sadness filled my gut, and I resisted the urge to shout out loud.

I didn't care who it was- We needed help, desperately. I couldn't bear to look at the innocent face below us.

Below us was a body. Still breathing, but barely.

Covered in blood.

Xxxxx

**Cliff hanger! Okay, this may seem confusing, but it will be explained in Wanda's next POV which might not be for another two chapters. But if you really must know now… Like earlier on, Melanie had gone out into the desert again, and they fell over on some rocks, too weak to get up again. **

**Hope that helped. **

**Comment and review! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter, because I REALLY enjoyed writing it! In the comments, let me know what you thought of Ian and Wanda! Really would appreciate that! **

**Thanks to sheerio4ever and Unexpainable Awesomeness for your reviews! I am really grateful! **

**I would really love it if the rest of you would comment! It would really motivate me to update sooner and write more! Come on! I know you can do it! **

**My break is over tomorrow, and I have exams! So posting may be a little delayed x If it is, then you know why. Anyway, if I get a few more reviews, I will definitely post on time through my exams. If not… You're choice!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Host. Belongs to Stephenie meyer. I only own the plot, and the made up characters x **

**Comment and Review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxx**

**Ian POV **

Under Jeb's orders and my own free will, I hauled myself over the edge and into the shallow dip below it. My elbows and knees scraped and bled at the impact, although I couldn't bring myself round enough to care. What was below me was in a far worse condition.

When my feet hit the rocks below me, I crouched down beside the body, moving strands of long hair from its face.

It was unmistakably a girl- About eighteen, or possibly seventeen. She had cuts and bruises covering every inch of skin from her face, and she wore a long, black coat which concealed the rest of her body down to her thighs.

Her back was arched at an unnatural angle, and I began to suspect she was worse off than she actually looked, if that was even possible.

'You down yet?' Called Wes's voice from above me, up and over the opening.

'Yeah', I yelled back, my voice shaking slightly. I only hoped they didn't notice how weak I sounded right now.

'You need any help getting it out?' He called down again questioningly.

I shook my head, even though they couldn't see me. I didn't particularly like to admit it, but as innocent as she was, I was terrified of moving her. I didn't want to hurt her any more than was possible, although that didn't exactly leave either of us much of a choice.

I couldn't just leave her anyway. I had to get her out… Somehow… Causing as minimal damage as was logically possible at this stage.

I sighed and spoke my thoughts partially aloud.

'I can carry her…' I started, hesitating briefly as they began to question me further.

'You could bring her round…' Wes suggested. 'But… Does she have… enough time left?'

I looked down at her body briefly, causing a sharp pain to shoot through my chest. Seeing someone so damaged was literally tearing me apart. It didn't seem fair somehow- Then again, this world was never fair- To us anyway. I was sure there were others who appeared to be much luckier than we happened to be now.

I bit my lip, debating on my final answer.

'I don't think so', I said, my voice wavering in tone. 'I can just lift her out… But I don't think I should move her…'

Jeb leaned over the opening again, assessing the reckless position her back was arched into. He too, frowned, also seeming to be struggling for an answer.

'It can't get much worse form here Ian. I say we just get her out as quickly as possible…' Wes replied, coming up with the most reasonable answer that anyone else had achieved in a while. Jeb was right in many different perspectives- Wes really was handy in this situation.

In a way, I was eternally grateful that Jeb had chosen him. Otherwise, I couldn't bear to think what might have happened now…

Not pausing for even a second to think things over again, I slid down onto my knees beside the girl, my fingers pressing into the side of her neck. I felt her throbbing, unsteady pulse below my fingertips, and watched her take shallow breaths from in and out of her mouth.

She looked so fragile, and all of a sudden, I was scared again that she wouldn't make the journey. She was so broken. I couldn't understand what could have possibly hurt her this way.

Without examining her further, only just realising how little time she had left, I slid my arms under her limp body. I supported her weight from beneath her shoulders and her waist, avoiding her back completely. I couldn't even imagine how much pain this was going to cause her. It definitely wasn't going to be pretty.

Slowly, I straightened my bent knees, rising from the ground easily. She was even lighter than I had first expected, and beneath her coat, I could feel her bones probing out of her skin.

She was so thin! I was scared that I would snap her in half… Scared that I would break her apart…

Just scared. Just plain scared.

I shuffled as close to the mouth of the pit as I could get, steadily rising the girl's body above my waist height until she was above my head. Wes and Jeb were posed ready at the edge, already lurching forwards to clasp he arms and waist from my grasp.

'You got her?' I gasped, when I felt her weight vanish entirely.

Either they had brought her to safety, or we had dropped her.

'Yep', Jeb grunted. 'You comin up now or what?'

Wes stretched out his hand, helping me haul myself out of the pit entirely. Once I had lifted myself out, I instantly leaped to my feet, towering over the pale girl. She was still breathing-but barely. I could tell by all their faces that we all worried. We were all doubtful about how much time she had left.

'You going to bring her back?' Wes asked, scratching the back of his neck. Somehow, he didn't seem entirely comftable with the current situation.

Even so, I didn't blame him. I had bigger problems to worry about.

'Yep', Jeb assessed. He paused. 'If she makes it…'

A small cough came from behind us, causing us all to jump, startled. The cough was followed by a groan, which rapidly turned into a sharp cry of pain.

I twisted round to face her, reflexively pushing her head down gently when she tried to sit up. She wouldn't have been able to anyway. She really was too weak. On top of that, it would only cause her too much pain.

I gazed into her grey eyes momentarily, almost like I was looking right through her. Automatically, I was relieved.

She was so weak… So innocent…She wouldn't hurt us. I was sure of it.

'Jeb', I barked. 'Do you have any water?'

I looked down anxiously as her cries were interrupted by several coughing fits, turning her face even whiter.

'Sure', he mumbled, pressing a canteen into my palm.

I unscrewed the lid with shaking fingers, edging the water towards her grazed lips. Her eyes circled round the area before focusing on me, with the canteen in hand.

She looked at me doubtfully, and cringed away, tears pouring out of her eyes.

I mentally kicked myself for scaring her, and I held my hands up in front of my face.

'Hey', I murmured. 'I'm not going to hurt you'.

She began to move her body away from us, her limp arms dragging at the sand. My brain scanned my head for any useful solutions, only to be interrupted by her scream.

She had twisted her torso, bending her back painfully in the process. Hurriedly, I straightened her out with even more gentle hands, praying that eventually I could calm her down and reassure her.

When she had stopped struggling, she looked up at me again, this time, her lower lip trembling. I bent down, attempting to make myself smaller, and less of a threat to her.

It was all I could do for the moment, although it wasn't quite good enough. I was going to have to try harder- If I wanted her to stay alive. If not, then I could tell that we were all certain that she wouldn't even last an hour at this rate.

'Please', I whispered.

I nodded encouragingly as her panicked breaths slowed, and she relaxed into the sand. My restraining arms gradually became comforting, and I slid one arm under her shoulders to support her light weight.

'Drink. Please', I tried again. 'You need it'.

She hesitated, before nodding, and I exhaled in a sigh of relief.

I pressed the bottle to her lips again, and this time, she let the water trickle down her throat, swallowing painfully. We continued like this until she had emptied the canteen, and Jeb held his hand out for the empty container.

When she caught sight of Jeb, a small squeak echoed from her throat, and she shrunk into my side, cowering from his view.

I quickly passed the canteen back to Jeb, before leaning over the girl to calm her.

'Shh', I murmured. 'S'okay. Its juts Jeb'.

She looked up at me, somewhat confused- Also terrified.

'He won't hurt you', I promised her.

She let out a loud sigh, before nodding, and Jeb crouched into her view.

'Good job Ian', he mumbled to me, before folding himself onto the floor, looking curiously at the girl.

She buried her face in my chest, before slowly peeking out to look at Jeb again. Wes stood a few feet back, somewhat unsure of himself. He gave me a weak smile, before padding a few feet back to sit on a large rock, facing the opposite direction.

'You okay in there?' Jeb asked her, reaching forwards to pat her knee.

To my surprise she didn't flinch. She simply nodded and bit her lip. Jeb decided to continue.

'We're gonna take you back. S'that okay?'

She hesitated, just before I heard her speak for the first time.

'Where?' She asked in a small voice, trembling in my arms.

Jeb grunted.

'Well now', he acknowledged. 'Somewhere safe. Mind if I ask your name?'

I looked down at her frightened eyes, before bending my head down to whisper in her ear. I had only just realized that her fingers had locked onto my shirt, clutching onto me form dear life.

It was one good sign for me, anyhow. She trusted me. I was entirely grateful.

'You can tell him, you know- Only if you want to', I added.

She nodded confidently. 'Wanderer', she spoke, her voice ringing like bells.

In a way, I had never heard, nor seen something so beautiful.

'Okay Wanderer', Jeb said. 'Do you think you can walk?'

She paused briefly, and looked at me expectantly. I slowly lifted her up by her elbows, still supporting some of her weight as her feet touched the ground. Just in case.

Right now, it was only necessary. I caught her supportively as her legs crumpled beneath her. Another cry of pain shot through her lips.

I looked at Jeb, his eyes full of sympathy, although that quickly changed. His eyes narrowed at the coat she was wearing. It was only a coat- I couldn't see what he was worrying or thinking about.

'What?' I asked, shifting Wanderer back onto the ground, after she had made it clear that she was in no way capable of standing, let alone walking.

Jeb took three strides forwards, jumping up from his feet and then back down again, pausing when he got to Wanderer.

His fingers fumbled at her coat, and she let out a loud yell, cringing into me for protection again. I looked at him, with annoyance clear in my eyes.

'Jeb?' I questioned. 'What's the problem?'

He looked down at her long, dark coat again. 'I think we need Doc', he muttered. 'I'd say pretty darn bad'.

His comment confused me, and I could see him urging me to look underneath. I couldn't understand why. Even so, I decided to follow his orders and take the risk.

'Wanderer', I assessed. 'We just need to take a look. Please', I added confidently.

More tears washed down her face, although she didn't resist this time.

My fingers probed at the side of her coat, searching for the easiest way to untie it. It turned out that it was stuck to her, clinging to her skin strangely, like something was holding them together.

I frowned, and removed a sharp knife from my belt, hesitating before I made a move to cut the material free.

'I'm going to have to cut it open', I warned her.

I looked at her for any signs of permission, strongly willing her to give me the go ahead. We didn't have as much time as it was.

'Okay', she whispered.

I didn't waste a second longer. I dug the knife into the material, careful not to make any contact with her skin. As the threads gave way, I began to peel the fabric away from her chest, revealing what was underneath.

It all came as a shock.

As the coat tore away, it revealed a white lace shirt, although it was not as perfect as it had first seemed.

'Wanderer!' I gasped; my voice louder than I had intended it to be.

She bowed her head sorrowfully. Jeb grunted again beside me.

'Knew it wasn't going to be good', he muttered, before turning solemnly away. Wanderer looked back up at me with a strange sense of hope in her eyes.

'What happened to you?' I whispered to her, assessing the damage.

She bore no reply.

Her shirt that had once been white was rapidly turning crimson red.

With blood.

**Hope you liked it! Comment and review guys! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hi! I have got to say, I'm still not getting many reviews which is slightly disappointing. But thanks to Unexpainable Awesomeness and sheerio4ever for the awesome ones x As always x **

**Hope you all had a good bonfire night x Wonder what you did! The fireworks here were beautiful! **

**This is a short chapter, because like I said earlier, I didn't get many reviews and I have exams soon…**

**Comment and Review! I am still taking exams so if I get more revises I will post, but if it stays like it so now, it will be harder. So please! All you have to do is even give me a little smiley face in the box below whether you have an account or not to let me know that some people are reading! You know it means a lot to me! **

**Fingers crossed for good exam results!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxx **

**Melanie POV **

**Flashback **

_We walk along the dusty road, our eyes narrowing at the Seeker Station that had transformed from a spot in the distance to a large building, towering over us like a giant. The air is humid, and in our throat is a dull burning, which is developing form thirst. _

_I hadn't considered the necessities of my body. Never mind water. We would just have to keep going- To keep moving. If we fell, we would have to keep regaining strength, always hopping back up onto the balls of our feet. We had to contain our strength and energy. Otherwise, we might never get up again. _

_Wanda was furious. _

_Never in my whole life had I ever experienced someone so distraught, sad and angry at the same time. Merciful… She is also merciful… _

_How is that even possible? _

_When we had first started to actually hike into the desert, she had eventually awoken, taking control of my body once again. There had been no words… Only tears. _

_The sound of my sister sounding so heartbroken had been clawing at my ears, causing my heart to literally tear in half after each and every step I had taken. Each sighting I had encountered had stirred a memory. _

_Sadly, each memory had brought me one element to regret._

_We had been forced to encounter the Seeker Station on our way through, to my distaste, and had unfortunately run into a seeker on the way. _

_The voices ring in my head like broken bells. Wanderer has lied for me- She has saved us from what had first seemed like an inescapable trap. Like a fly hopelessly entangled in a spiders web. _

_She has lied for me..._

_After all I have done for her which pretty much sums up as exactly nothing. I have only caused her frustration and stress- Thrown our body out of a window! _

_Still, she has saved me..._

_Wanderer... My sister... _

_I hear the voices in my head played over and over again, like a tape being fast forwarded and re-winded all in a matter of seconds. _

_Wanderer had done well…_

_I replay her thoughts over and over in my mind. The thoughts synchronised by our body transforms them into not only hers- But mine too. _

'_Excuse me. A word please?' _

'_Certainly seeker'. _

_A beam of light had shone into our eyes. Blinding us… _

_We shield our face. We step back, somewhere out of reach._

'_Step into the light- Where we can see you please'. _

_We step into the light. Sweat beads down the Seekers forehead. _

'_Cut it. She's one of us', a voice calls. _

_Several nods of approval. Another Seeker walks forwards. _

'_Sorry. It's a little late. Night duty's tough! We thought we may have had a stay human on our hands'. _

_More sweat pours down a face._

_A shake of a head- Ours for certain. One worried glance. A wild scanning of the area with wide eyes. The overwhelming scent of panic. _

_We have to stay calm... We have to stay calm... _

'_I'm sorry to startle you. May I have your name?' _

_We don't want to tell him. We can't._

_Instead, we simply lie. We hope it's believable. _

'_Midnight breeze'. _

_Lies. _

'_Alright flower'. _

_A guess. He is partly right. Our name could have come from the Bats too… _

_Still, it reminds me of flowers. _

'_You haven't seen any sightings of humans in the area, have you?' _

_Another shake of our head. We take a few steps backward. _

_Scared. We are scared. _

_We are supposed to be scared of humans- Although strangely we are not. _

_Startled tears form in our eyes. We are only afraid of them. _

_Seekers… We don't like Seekers… We hate them. We need to get away…_

_A surrender of hands- A Seeker. He doesn't want to scare us, but we can't help it. _

_We are already scared... We're frightened. _

'_Now, now. Sorry to scare you Midnight Breeze, but we need to escort you from this area'. _

_A nervous twitch of our mouth- the corners hastily turn downwards- A frown. Really, we only want to cry. _

_We don't want to go anywhere with them. We want to go home. We want to be with Jared. We can't let them take us… If they follow, they're all dead._

'_We can walk'. We insist. _

_We don't want him near us. He is already too close... _

_More pulling down of mouth edges. More unhappy faces... What next? _

'_If a human were to find you... Well flower... We wouldn't say that you would have much of a chance'. _

_A shudder. Our shoulders are supressed through vibrations. Hands reach out to guide us into a vehicle. We don't want to go. We want to be left alone. _

_We wrench out of the hands. We speak more loudly. _

'_No. I want to walk'. _

_A shrug. _

'_You're choice flower'. _

_We are already turning away. We hear a shout form over a shoulder._

'_I would say the old "see you after", but I'm not sure that term applies no more'. _

_A laugh. Rude. He is rude. Only Seekers are rude. We don't like them. They make us nervous. We want to get out. _

_Tears stream down our face. _

_A cackle from behind._

_We run, and don't turn back. _

_We enter the desert. _

_Xxxxx_

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I hope you had an excellent bonfire night like I did! We stood around a huge bonfire and watched a firework display! **

**It was beautiful…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**Xxxxx**

**Hey all! **

**Thanks to Unexpainable Awesomeness and sheerio4ever and the guest for the reviews! You two also have awesome stories! I have been checking them out! I will leave more reviews later after exams xx **

**Updating has been tough- But I did it! Here is a slightly longer too. Happy face. **

**Exams are ok so far- Hope I get good results! I will let you know! **

**Comment and review! **

**Enjoy.**

**Xxxxx**

**Wanderer POV**

The man with the inky black hair and blue eyes looked at me sincerely while I whimpered, rapidly whipping his head round as the old man started to speak again. Only, it wasn't just any old man with a beard…

Jeb. I recognised him now. He was Jeb… Although, he was also Melanie's Uncle.

Jeb was already walking off in another direction, barking demanding commands over his shoulder. His brow was slightly creased, indenting more wrinkles into his already crinkled face. He was frowning- He also looked worried.

'Let's get a move on', he shouted. 'We still need Doc pretty darn bad'.

When his figure disappeared round the rock and out of my sight entirely, a man who was slightly younger than the one with black hair stepped forwards uncertainly. My body shuddered involuntarily as my head clouded up with unfathomable worry. I hadn't even noticed that he was even here.

When he reached my side, he knelt down on the sand, gazing at the man above me.

'Need any help Ian?' The younger man asked quietly.

I now mentally noted that the man above me had a name that I now knew.

Ian.

His name was Ian, and for some strange reason, he was helping me. I just couldn't understand.

The other man looked about nineteen from first glance- maybe younger in real life, and he seemed nice enough. Still, that didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt me. I just couldn't bear to trust any of these humans- not without a decent explanation.

I couldn't help it. Even more importantly, I couldn't afford it. If trust ended badly, then it could cost us our lives. I didn't know about Melanie, but I wasn't quite ready to give mine up.

Not yet… Just a bit more time…

I stubbornly forced myself to forget the matter, emptying it form my mind entirely. We were dying anyway- We had already become as good as dead. Our time was slowly running out.

'I got her', Ian said, shifting us both to our feet before catching my knees below my shoulders, cradling me in his arms like a new born child.

Somehow, it didn't seem right for him to care about me in this way. Anyhow, I knew it wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time…

Once Ian had me in a comftable position, he jogged round the corner after Jeb with me settled limply in his arms, the human named Wes following behind us. My body rocked and swayed with ever bound we took, causing my head to ache and swirl with newly incoming nausea.

Mel was as equally silent in the back of my head, probably feeling just as weak and powerless as I felt. Only I currently had the body, therefore, her pain was minimal in comparison.

It was only a matter of time… A matter of time…

Time.

Sadly for us, there wasn't much of it left.

After about five minutes, we began to make out Jeb's burly figure again. His shoulders were arched, and he was panting in and out, sweat beading on his forehead. Even so, he still somehow managed to maintain a smile on his face. Only this time, Jeb was not alone.

Jeb stood in the opening group of a pack of four, large men, who all seemed as equally as terrifying to my eyes. He stood there at ease, chatting to them in a way that I somehow didn't recall possible.

They all wore the same faces of boredom, with outlines of tiredness dented what seemed like permanently into their faces.

I was surprised that I was even able to take note of this. Everything was whizzing past me in a blur, making it almost impossible to concentrate on anything at all.

On the inside, Mel and I were fighting against the walls of blackness that threatened to drown us, splattering black spots into our vision. It was like being blind.

Ian slowly approached the group, with me held loosely in his arms, only to slam into a wall of silence, followed by several snarls. I watched in horror as the group fell instantly silent like a virus, just as Ian stepped hesitantly forwards. He continued his nervous steps until he was in line with Jeb, hovering behind him like the silence presence of a shadow.

The sand slipped and curved beneath our combined weight on the same patch, casing the scorching grains to skip in-between my bare toes. Even so, the pain was minimal. I was already half dead.

All the eyes that glared at me like razors appeared to be wildly repulsed, to my silent, un-provable distaste, and I could already tell that they knew I wasn't human.

Anyhow, it wasn't just a guess. It was clear on every face that it was a well-known fact. I was nothing to them. Just a filthy parasite- A body snatching leech. I couldn't say they were exactly wrong. After all, I was the enemy. I wore Melanie's body. Nobody could deny them that.

Even so, according to Melanie, it seemed as though it was a little harsh to judge me this way. It was clear that she was thinking it. After all, we shared the same body, therefore, I had access to nearly all of her most recent and previous thoughts.

Even though she didn't say it, she was thinking it. She was too concentrated and distracted by another mysterious task that had somehow claimed her full attention. I managed to grasp that myself as a rare moment for her.

She was always so easily distracted. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder...

Keeping to myself, I didn't comment, although I secretly prayed that she wasn't plotting again. The last time that mildly unpleasant situation had occurred, she had thrown us out of a window. That hadn't done either of us any good.

It had only made the situation worse. In my case anyway. Melanie still seemed to bear an entirely different opinion.

I looked up at Ian's face remorsely with what little dignity I could maintain, searching for the violent mask of distaste that the other human's all wore identically on their faces.

Instead of hate, my attempts of seeking an emotion came up empty. I had found nothing. Nothing that I had occurred to be looking for anyway.

His face was mainly expressionless, although it was also hinted with sadness. Every so often, the kinder human would bite his lip and gaze down at me, obviously not liking what he saw.

Although, it wasn't me that he seemed to be opposing to. It was the state that Melanie had left me in. Bruised and bloody and thinned to the bone.

After we had ran away from the seekers at the station, we had set out into the desert again, searching helplessly for those same lines. The lines, of which happened to be bearing what she recalled as home.

In my case, the word _home _didn't even exist. The word had simply lost its meaning.

Her home was with Jared and Jamie...

My home... Well, I dint happen to have a home anywhere. Not even on any existing planet in the whole universe. Even the ones that I had never been to, I was sure that I wouldn't ever fit in. That was why I had chosen them last- of course.

To find your home, you have to belong. From what I had previously experienced, I didn't belong anywhere.

As we had slowly began to die out for the second time, only this time in a different section of the desert, we had still endured the same sense of the thought that again, we had been closing in on death.

Eventually, our limbs had given way, and we had fallen on a section of the rocks, still bloody from our most recent fall, through the window.

Blood... there had been so much blood...

The thoughts had drowned me- So had the hot, red liquid that had once belonged to my body.

We had laid there in a heap, broken and bleeding for three cycled of the sun, waiting for death. Instead, we had discovered life again. All we had wanted was he end.

Instead, we had been rescued, only to endure another pointless attempt at life.

It was clear on these blood boiling humans faces that we weren't going to last long. Not if they could help it.

Ian took in the snarls from the group, his eyes scanning Jeb's wrinkled face desperately.

I smiled to myself at his attempts to keep me alive. I had to admit, it was a fairly pleasing fact seeing somebody so determined to save somebody like me at this stage. I was extremely surprised that this individual happened to be a human.

In a way, it really was quite confusing, seeing as though I was a soul. He was a human- In his case, a positive. Therefore, souls must be negative. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

His last attempts were kind, although they were useless. I was going to die. We both knew it, even if none of it would admit it to ourselves.

Again, it was only a matter of time.

Ian took a step back, just as soon as a man stepped forwards. Even so, I kept my eyes either on the floor or on Ian's face, desperately attempting to avoid eye contact when possible with these humans.

The ones that hungered to kill me…

Hastily, Ian slid me down onto my feet, seeming to relax a few of the glaring faces, enraged with pure anger. Even if I didn't happen to understand the strange emotions that were currently pulsating through their human minds, it was clear that they were pleased- or calmed by his actions.

Currently, it didn't seem possible for any of these humans to be _pleased_. It was simply too much to hope for.

Ian leaned down to whisper in my ear, not meeting the eyes of those around him.

'Do you think you can stand fir a little while?' he asked, his eye pleading for my valid answer.

I searched his face with my own worried, grey eyes, rotating my ankles while testing what strength I could summon, while his arm supported my weight. It seemed to be enough to hold je for a while. I could hold, although it would be painful. Very painful.

I would last... somehow...

I nodded, this time not meeting his eyes, not trusting myself enough to speak a single word. I wasn't even sure that I could manage a whisper. I couldn't even remember the last tine I had used my voice.

All I wanted now was to scream- Out loud, and at the top of my lungs. However, if I did, that would be the last of the energy I had stored up usefully. In other words- A complete waste of both of our lives.

It would also draw too much attention to myself- Enough to get me killed by those who were already willing to go for the kill.

I was almost too eager.

Ian slid his supporting arm away from my waist, leaving me to wobble while he planted himself in front of me.

I felt .to sneak a peek from behind Ian's figure to review the current situation, although the man who had stepped forwards earlier obviously had other plans. Plans that he wasn't eager to hide or conceal.

The message was clear on his face that he wanted this done and over with. He wanted out.

From what I could make out, the man staggered forwards, catching Ian off-guard and throwing him away from his stance, leaving me in clear view.

Once Ian had been ripped clean of me, I could now make out the face of which stood plainly in front of me, instantly recognising it in the little allotments of time that still vastly remained for me, ticking away with no care in the world.

Even worse- there was nothing I could do to slow it down. Eventually, I was going to die.

Every second was being rapidly drowned out of my reach at a rapid pace, like a tornado, wrecking everything that happened to stand in its way.

The menacing eyes that bore into me did not just belong to any man. The man that stood before me was not just anybody.

It was Jared.

The world blurred as his fist swung up to meet my face.

I was lured into the darkness, of which I had no will to ever return from. I wanted to remain in the blackness forever. I wanted to die.

We were ready.

Xxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Comment and review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**Xxxxx**

**Hey guys! Just want to say again, thanks for the reviews sheerio4ever and Unexpainable Awesomeness for the reviews. I would really appreciate it if I got more from other readers! **

**Just realised that I have been pronouncing Ian's and Kyle's surname wrong! They don't say it in the movie, so I didn't know until now! Lol. It has the Irish spelling but you are supposed to pronounce it 'O- shey' instead of how it is written! I didn't know! Yikes.**

**Disclaimer- all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the made up characters.**

**Comment and review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Xxxxx**

**Ian POV**

I watched in horror as Wanderer crumpled to the ground, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Jared motioned to hurt her further.

He was drawing in closer, even though she was already unconscious. I doubted she could take much more at the moment. She was already dying.

I stumbled back to where I had previously stood, creating a barrier between Jared and the unconscious girl, holding my hands out in warning. I couldn't see his problem.

Yeah, sure, it wasn't one of us, but it was as sure as hell that she wasn't going to hurt us.

In fact, it was completely the other way round, and we happened to be the ones hurting her- abusing her and causing her what seemed like unbearable pain. I didn't dare think what she was really thinking.

For all I knew, she probably was in even more pain than she let up. It just hurt to think about. It was always worse underneath.

We were quite frankly tearing the life out of her, and as she took each gasp of a breath, I could weigh out all the effort and strength it took her to carry on breathing. To even stay alive, it was proving impossible for her after every second.

Her torso was still wracked with blood, and I couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten in this mess. When we had first spotted her through the binoculars, she had seemed fine. She had been walking- Or running pretty fast, so I guessed she was okay at the time.

She must have been hurt while we had been gathering the search party, so whoever had come to handle the binoculars from that point onwards must contain all the reasonable answers instead of hopeless guesses to my question.

Whatever had happened had occurred while I hadn't been watching. It was useless to hope for the best, when it was so obviously the worst possible outcome. The amount of blood seeping out of her was putting my teeth on edge, and I came to thinking that whatever had caused this must have been pretty bad.

In fact, even worse than I had ever come to imagine.

Whether by instinct or the strong urge to protect this girl, I lunged forwards just as Jared signalled to kick her side. I shoved him backwards, blocking his attempts to hurt her further, and threw a punch towards his face.

In other words, I repeated exactly what he had done to her- Only this time, on his face. In the earlier days, I would have phrased the act as payback. The thought made me silently smirk.

As if that was even possible in this situation. I wished it was.

I kept hopelessly searching for something- Anything to brighten the mood of this current situation, although every single time, my hunts turned out to be unsuccessful. The stress was simply overpowering me completely. I just couldn't understand why.

I kept my thoughts to myself luckily, so every action I played happened on the inside.

The thoughts of Jared made me frown- He made me boil up on the inside with uncontrollable anger and hate. The thought if Wanderer however... Seeing her current state made me sympathetic- dreadful, seeing us as humans treating her this way just because she wasn't one of us.

We must have posed a huge threat in her eyes, and I wouldn't blame her if she was already silently hoping for death. That was how I would be in her shoes... Although she seemed so fragile. Not the body she was in...

Her- wanderer. The… Person on the inside of the head. It was all very confusing to think about.

I silently prayed that she would make it. I just couldn't bear to think otherwise… To think what could happen. Of a matter of fact, the occurrences that could happen, were becoming more and more likely by the second.

I could tell this was going to be ugly- Even worse. There was absolutely nothing that I could possibly do to stop it. I only had to try… No matter how hard I could work to prevent what was slowly becoming definite, my attempts would never work. I had never felt so utterly and truly helpless.

Looking at all the expressions around me made the current plan that would eventually pounce on us with unexpected speeds was suddenly clear. It also made sense in a way- Although not to me anyway.

They were going to kill her- The innocent girl in this body. A strong and powerful word to describe the situation shot at me like a piercing bullet. Murder. In my case, this was definitely going to be murder.

Anyhow, she was going to need all the help she could get. If everything went according to plan, I would do my best to give it to her. After all, she really did seem like the purest soul I had ever laid my eyes on- of course, that could change in a matter of seconds.

We would just have to wait and see...

A shudder of pleasure ran through me as I cast my enraged eyes back to Jared's face, watching with satisfaction as he cussed as dark red blood ran down his face from his nose.

He started forwards again, only to be yanked back by Kyle, who gripped him by the neck, restraining him from going further.

'Leave it Jared!' He roared, evidently spitting in his face. 'What is your problem huh?'

Jared glared back at him with blank eyes. He slowly spun around to face Jeb who was fiddling with his gun nervously, his eyes locked on all of our tedious faces. While Jared was still locked safely in Kyle's headlock, he began to speak, despite Kyle's muttered protests.

'That's not Melanie Jeb', he said, speaking quietly. 'What is the meaning of this?'

Jeb looked at the girl who Jared had referred to as Melanie, and then back up to Jared.

'Too right it's not', he agreed in a chirpy voice. 'But that doesn't mean you folks can go round tryin' to kill her does it?'

Jared made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, while I bent down onto my knees, swinging the girl up into my arms again while she groaned softly, sweeping in and out of consciousness.

Looking down at her pale face from the corner of my eye, ignoring Jared's burning glare, I could tell that she really didn't look good. I decided to notify Jeb again, debating on how much longer she could last without Doc.

'Jeb. We need to hurry', I muttered, biting my already shredded lip again.

I wasn't exactly pleased that I had developed that as a newly invented habit, although I had earned the strong sense to gather that it really wasn't necessary at this moment. There were far more important matters to discuss. Any wasted seconds would cost us a life.

Jeb nodded solemnly, sighing aloud. 'We'll see what Doc can do', he muttered, stalking off round the next corner and out of our sight.

Wes and I stepped round Kyle and Jared, following Jeb's tracks with the girl in my arms. She was still breathing- Luckily, although it was only a weak rise and fall of her chest. Her time really was running out. She was already dying out.

Xxxxx

**Thanks for reading! Just so you know, the next chapter will be out on Monday, although the one after that will be delayed, because I am having an injection. I am really not looking forwards to it, and this type really hurts your arm for a few days after and I am really not good with them, so I will probably be feeling sick. Sorry about that. I would stop it if I could!**

**Comment and Review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hey all! **

**Hope you are liking it so far! I have written the full outline for this story, so I know what is going to happen! So excited to write some parts! **

**Thanks to sheerio4ever and Unexpainable Awesomeness and the Guest for the reviews! Really appreciated! **

**Now, I have a question! I know, I have brought Walter into this story. I couldn't rule him out like they did in the film- Too heart breaking, but I wonder… Who would prefer him to survive, and who would like the original? Please comment what you think! I do know a possible way for him to live in this one! **

**Can't wait for Catching Fire in the Cinema! Buzzin! I am sooo exited! **

**Comment and Review! **

**Enjoy. **

**Xxxxx **

**Wanda POV **

Many voices swirled around me while I hovered in my silent bubble of blackness, recovering from the punch I had received. It had smashed hard into the side of my face, and my eyelids had drooped, refusing to open.

The darkness held down on me like a locked door of which I didn't own the key to open. I found myself unable to move any of my body, although this time, it didn't feel as though Melanie was taking over. We were both equally numbed in the back of our body's head.

I just simply couldn't move anymore- I felt paralysed. Even so, the world around me carried on moving and turning, while I hovered on the edge of life, dithering, unsure as to whether I wanted to return to this planet.

At this moment, I was just too confused to think straight. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. For a fact, neither did Melanie. She was equally as confused beside me, as we both cried tearless, innocent sobs, not being able o so much as make a single sound.

Our body had imprisoned us form it's uses- It was shutting down. Soon, we would depart from it. In a way, we had already left. Only this time, return proved impossible. In each second that past us; we felt the life drain out of us- Also the blood. Too much blood. It was too late to save us now.

In the back of my mind, Melanie was agonising over Jared, yearning for his touch no matter how much pain it would cause us. She hadn't cared that he had hit us- He had speeded up our death anyhow. He had limited our time left.

Melanie still didn't care. She was simply overjoyed by the fact that he was here- That at last, we had eventually found him. Her mission was complete- Jared was safe. Jamie would be with him somewhere- We were both sure.

Her mission was complete. She had saved the ones that she loved. They were safe. My mission however, whatever it happened to be was the total opposite. I had not completed a full cycle on earth, and I was slowly slipping away.

A dull ringing noise sounded repeatedly in our ears, overpowering most of the loud, enraged voices. However, their words were barely audible, but we could still make sense of them. Our senses were as strong as they had ever been- Positively stronger, using their last efforts in a bursts of energy in a vast attempt to stay alive. They were searching for one last sign.

Hope.

The world blurred before our eyes. No life flashed before our eyes. We were no longer afraid. We simply let the world tear us away form it's surface.

We turned into nothing.

Xxxxx

_The pulse of a raging heart beat pulses through our ears. The constant drumming is unsteady- its rhythm is unsteady. Throbbing… Painful… It reminds us of a booming countdown, each beat dragging us further away. _

_Death is concealing around us like a deadly cape, as black as the midnight sky. When we try to open our eyes, our vision blots and blurs, clouded with black dots, making it impossible to see. It's like being blind. Instead of struggling, we leave our eyes closed. _

_We feel the blackness wash over us, like the lapping waves of the ocean, drowning us and stopping our breaths. We don't try and stop it- We don't attempt to find the surface when the cold water drags us under. We don't struggle for air. We simply stop breathing. _

_The voices reappeared. _

'_**She's not breathing!' **_

'_**Get Doc! NOW!' **_

_Swaying movements rock me, like I'm being carried. I probably am- But I'm also drowning. Nobody can reach me here. The ocean has hidden me well. It's slowly counting down with each heart beat at my side. Its ripples are caressing my body, relieving all the pain and turning me numb. _

_It is helping me- Nobody else. It is bringing death nearer. It is waiting with me as it arrives. It will be by my side while my life is drained away, like a body being thrown into a sink hole. Soon I will no longer be me. I will be dead. Gone. _

_I almost smile. _

_Our back is pressed on a smooth surface. We are confused. Is it a cot or the ocean floor? Have I finally reached the bottom, or has somebody dragged me away? Reality, or a dream? Which is which? _

_I can't take it anymore. I scream. _

_Xxxxx _

_A hand presses my head to the smooth surface. This hand is not rough- It is gentle. This person will not hurt us. _

'_**That's it. C'mon. Breathe'. **_

_We obey. We draw in a deep breath. Inhale… Exhale. Inhale…Exhale. _

_Where is the ocean? The cool waves have vanished. We have been rescued- But now I am cold. Too cold… There is too much pain. _

_Make it stop!_

'_**Doc! She's breathing again!' **_

_Five drumming footsteps. Water is poured into our gasping lips. Is this the ocean? Will we drown again? _

_No… The ocean is gone. We are confused. Why are we not dying? Why does death have to be so hard? _

_We gulp down the water, and slowly open our eyes. _

_Xxxxx _

**Ian POV **

I breathed a sigh of relief as Wanderer opened her fragile eyes. She glanced around the room wildly, her pupils darting from side to side while she scanned Docs hospital wing. Her chest was rising and falling steadily now, although the pace wasn't exactly even or healthy for her.

It was obvious that she was terrified- I had guessed that much, but I had never dreamed that it would have been this bad. She had stopped breathing! We had just managed to get her safely inside, when she had given up. I wouldn't blame her if she had just wanted to die.

Life in the caves was too much of a struggle as it was. For her being here- well I could definitely agree with her that death would be a much easier and preferable option for her.

Even so, I was slightly selfish in a way. For some reason, I had wanted her to live- when she had taken her last breath, she had nearly taken me down with her.

I didn't know why... There was just something about her...

No matter how hard I tried to unravel the thoughts that were currently jolting through my own mind, I could never figure it out. I would just have to wait and see... I would find out later for sure- if as survived. This war was in no way over.

Wanderer let out a small shriek as Doc advance towards her, and she shrunk backwards, nearly toppling herself and the cot over. As they both tipped backwards in the exact same moment, I shot out my arms to steady the cot, preventing her from falling onto the dusty, purple floor.

My palms chaffed her skin, which was a radiant shade of crimson red, probably where the sun had scorched her and blood had seeped into her skin. She looked up at me gratefully, but also with frightened eyes.

I honestly had never seen someone so broken. Not in all the years of my life. It truly was sorrowful to watch and take in. She was going to take a lot of convincing.

But she had to stay... I didn't know why, but she just had to... It wasn't an option that she could easily agree to anyhow, although she would be safe here. I was going to do my very best to make that possible.

Wanderer looked down at my hand on her arm blushing, before turning hastily to look away. Her cheeks had lit up with colour, and I did my best to restrain from looking at her too much, which either way, would embarrass or scare her further.

She really was delicate. I was always afraid of breaking her. Sadly, a good deal of the others crowding around the cot in the hospital didn't share the same opinion.

I removed my hand from Wanderers arm, careful not to cause her any more stress than was already added onto her vigorously increasing pile of emotions, and made do with sitting on the cot beside her, while the others began to argue.

Aaron, Brandt, Wes and Kyle had already surrounded Jeb, talking in a hushed bubble which was gradually echoing throughout the room, increasing in volume briskly. Jared however, stood in the furthest corner of the room, eliminating himself from all possible conversation, his eyes locked on Wanderer.

I sighed and turned to face Jeb and the others, still planted on the cot next to Wanderer. This was going to be tough. The rage painted across Kyle's face made that clear pretty damn quickly.

'We gotta let Doc have it', Aaron spat, stabbing a finger in Wanderers direction.

Almost instantly, she shrank away, tucking her knees into her chest, and curling into a ball, burying her ace in her lap. She was still bleeding. Even though we had given her water, hydrating her system, she still needed her injuries treated.

It was quite apparent that some were going to put up a fight against that matter. They would prefer her dead than treated, using up valuable resources. I could only think of one reason of why they would pas her onto Doc, which would involve killing her completely. Nobody ever survived the process.

It only made things a hell of a lot harder.

Wes shook his head finally at Aarons comment.

'It doesn't seem right. It hasn't done anything to us… And form what I have heard; it's not the same as the others'. His eyebrows drew together in two tight lines.

His comment confused me, and I leaned forwards further, due to him having perked my interest. Jeb seemed to bear the same reaction. He was a curious man- For a fact; he was also a wise one. He would figure this out. I was almost positive.

'How so?' Jeb asked.

Wanderer was still curled in a tight ball, not looking up and it seemed as though she was attempting to block out the world. I patted her knee before rising to join the group, seeking the answer to Wes' question.

When I had shuffled my way past Kyle, I stood next to Jeb, still maintaining a clear view of Wanderer in case she was in any danger. If so, then I would be there to stop it.

I glanced up at Wes questioningly, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before he spoke. His voice was strained when he did. It only interested me further.

Jeb was right in a way- Curiosity really did get a firm handle on you at times. According to him, you just had to learn how to control and manipulate it- If that was even possible. At this moment of time, it didn't seem entirely likely. Everything was just too perplexing for me to fully understand.

'I spoke to Walter after he took over the watch'. He paused to shake his head.

Jeb narrowed his eyes, intrigued. We all knew Walter shouldn't have been on watch- He too, was fragile. He was still sick- Sadly; we simply couldn't work out what was wrong with him. Whatever had meddled with his structure was clearly damaging him. He was brittle- It was only a matter of time.

'He went a little closer- Found out what happened to her, I think.'

He sighed again. I cleared my throat, helplessly irritated. He still hadn't gotten to the point yet- It was quite frustrating.

'And?' I prompted him, keen to get an answer.

'Well… 'He started. 'She – It… well… Ran away from a Seeker', he admitted.

My mouth opened with a pop, my jaw extended wide. I looked back at Wanderer- The girl that was dying in front of our eyes. They were all in favour of her death- The vast majority anyway. I however, was not.

Although, even if I preferred her alive than dead, there were still things that I failed to understand. She was a soul- The seekers were one of her kind. Why would she run away?

I only had one answer.

'So… She's different?' I finally managed to gasp, attempting to maintain my surprise, but failing miserably in the process.

Wes nodded uncertainly. He scratched his head before continuing to rub his forehead soothingly, as though he had a headache. It wouldn't be surprising if that matter was true. With everyone yelling, this entire place had become awfully loud.

'What happened then?' Jeb demanded. 'How'd she get here?'

Wes held his hands up in surrender.

'Ask him, not me. I didn't understand half of it anyway…' He broke off to gaze a Wanderer, who was still cringing.

'It's just not natural!' He managed to gasp, his eyes darting from Doc's gurney to Wanderer.

At that moment, Kyle stepped forwards, followed my Brandt.

'Exactly', he agreed in a malevolent tone. 'It's not natural, and it's one of them!'

'Just let Doc have it'. Brandt agreed, nodding.

I shook my head, stepping even further forwards, attempting to block out Kyle. Sometimes, he really could be such an ass.

'Back off Kyle', I snarled.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why brother? What's gotten under your skin huh?'

That was it for controlling my temper. I lurched forwards, my fist connecting with his nose which had been previously broken many times. It was a good think I knew his weak spot at least. I braced myself for what he would come back at me with, although no future hit came. Instead he stumbled backwards a few steps, his hands cupped around his nose.

Before I could work out what his plan was, he had already reached Wanderers cot, ripping it away from underneath her. She gasped, and fell to the floor, her head colliding with the floor. She let out a scream as he wrapped choking hands around her throat.

'Let's finish this', he growled.

In an instant, I was already there, dragging Kyle off the girl by his neck while Jeb lurched forwards, gun in hand.

When I had hauled him away, Jeb butted the gun into his side, looking at him menacingly in the eye.

'Watch yourself Kyle', he muttered.

As Aaron and Brandt leapt to Kyle's side like obedient puppies, the room was silenced by Jared's yell.

'STOP IT!' He roared, casting all our eyes to his face. The whole room was filled with an unmistakable silence, and he padded into our view, revealing himself from out of the shadows form the corner of the room that he had braced himself into.

He had obviously been thinking- He abides his time well. He just needed time. I guessed that was all. Maybe he would help us now. But would he be for or against Wanderers death? I could only wonder.

At the sound of Jared's voice, Wanderer put her head in her hands, sobbing aloud. I yearned to comfort her, although I still had a hold on Kyle. If I let him go, he would almost certainly go for her again. I had to protect her… I had to…

Or nobody else would.

'Doc is not doing _that_ to anyone', he spat. 'She hasn't done anything to you, so lay OFF! If you won't let Doc fix her, then leave her.'

Jared nodded in my direction with a stern expression on his face after he was done yelling, signalling for me to make our escape.

I took one last look at Kyle through narrow eyes which were now full of hatred, before shoving him away from me, crouching down beside Wanderer again. She shrank away immediately, gasping for air.

I placed a hand on her shoulder hurriedly, trying to hold her in place, but instead, she threw herself away in the direction of those who wanted to kill her.

I didn't pause for a second as I pulled her up into my arms while she thrashed and kicked, catching be across my cheek bone with her fist. I ignored her struggles and darted out of the room, Wes and Jeb following behind me.

Xxxxx

After we had charged out of Docs place, we had ran through the deeper tunnels of the caves, taking the long route to avoid clashing with the other members of the cave in the Plaza. After a while, Wanderers struggles had turned to sobs. She had buried her face in my chest while I had attempted to soothe her. Now, she had finally listened enough to understand me.

'_Shh', I muttered. 'It's okay now. I promise.' _

_She looked up at me doubtfully. _

'_But you're going to kill me'. She said, while her eyes bore into mine. _

_I shook my head. 'I promise, I'm not going to let that happen', I reassured her. 'You're safe now'. _

Those had been the last words I had said to her before she had drifted off to sleep in my grasp. I was grateful that she was able to escape the world, even if it was just momentarily.

After five minutes or so, we had reached the storage area, and Jeb had motioned for me to place her in the small bowl like shape in the wall, shielded from all incoming humans. She would have been safe there- That was what I had hoped anyway.

Reluctantly, I had placed her down reluctantly, and gone away to wash up. I had scrubbed every grain of brown sand from my body and removed all traces of the purple dust from myself and my clothes.

In deep thought, I had eventually drifted off to sleep in my abandoned room with the doors clicked tightly shut. I had never before, wanted to be alone so badly. Eventually, I had been lost to a dreamless, overpowering sleep, gratified with the absence of earth however momentarily it was going to last.

Slowly, I had closed my eyes.

Xxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed it! Just to remind you, I have a Jab tomorrow, so writing will be delayed x Remember to comment which ending you would prefer for Walter x**

**Deeply appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I had my Jab. ( It was horrible, and I really don't react well to needles ). Anyhow, I have completely finished my outline in the time that I have been ill, and it's looking great. **

**Thanks to Unexpainable Awesomeness and sheerio4ever for the reviews! Sadly, I still don't know what to do with Walter **

**All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I however, own the plot and few characters.**

**Hope you are liking it so far! Comment and review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxx **

**Ian POV **

My fist rapped on the door repetitively, seeking an entrance. The sound echoed through the tunnels, of which all contained our storage and sleeping spaces, which were all moderately tight spaced and cramped.

I was gentle not to disturb the others, who were most likely sleeping at this time of day, even though our sleeping cycles had been altered slightly during the invasion and the long time periods cooped up in the caves.

It wasn't the healthiest lifestyle, although it was acceptable- For most of us anyway. I hadn't counted the slackers, or complainers. There was nothing Jeb hated more than whiners, refusing to work.

I couldn't agree with him more.

I guessed that it was about eleven pm, and I could hear snores echoing through the walls on the other side of the door. I couldn't tell whose body they belonged to, although I was certain they hadn't come directly from the person I was looking for.

This very person happened to be none other than the fragile, brittle Walter.

After a few seconds, when the echoing booms of the knock had silenced themselves throughout the tunnel, I heard footsteps padding up to meet the door of which I stood patiently behind.

I could afford to be patient with Walter. Kindness and faith was what he needed more than any of the rest of us living here.

None of us knew how much time he had left. Anyhow, it couldn't be long.

After the footsteps died down and halted altogether while the snores from inside the concealed door continued, a click of the latch sounded as somebody unlocked the heavy framed door.

To my surprise, not many of the rooms had doors- The majority of the guest's rooms were supressed by screens or curtains shading over the entrance ways, giving the humans which had claimed the room minor privacy at the least.

Anyhow, none of the resources we had here weren't great. We hadn't expected them to be. Our kind was slowly becoming extinct, and I had the decency to be grateful that we were even alive at all. One more stupid mistake could get all of us killed.

I wasn't keen on being the glitch behind Jeb's otherwise excellent hiding place. I was simply glad this place even existed. Without it, we would all be dead. It wasn't an experience that I was willing to endure. Again, I tried my hardest to be nothing but grateful.

The door creaked open swiftly, revealing an entrance of which insides were submerged into blackness. A dark shadow shuffled out of the room, turning to face in my direction. The light form the tunnel shone on the shadows face, revealing the identity of the shadow of which I had guessed form the beginning.

'Hey Walt', I greeted him quietly, again, being extremely cautious not to wake any more people than was necessary.

This matter however, was entirely necessary.

He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips which were clenched into tight balls, turning his knuckles ghostly pale and emphasizing the thinning of the bone which was surrounded by delicate skin.

Taking in his posture with careful eyes, I noted that he had probably been sleeping, and the arch in his back seemed slightly painful.

His hollow cheekbones indicated tiresome, and almost instantly, as if he could trace my thoughts, he straightened up, attempting to make himself more presentable for visitors.

It wasn't often that he got any guests at all. I just happened to be the individual out of the pack.

'Hello Ian', he greeted me with a yawn, covering his mouth with his cupped palm.

I waited till he was done before I spoke again. I wanted to ensure that he was entirely comfortable with me being here. The questions that I was about to throw at him weren't entirely pleasing or comforting, and I didn't want to appear to be as much as a threat.

Anyhow, I was here out of sheer importance. There really was no reason to proceed without these answers. I was truly desperate.

'You don't mind if I could talk to you for a sec?' I asked, running a hand through my inky black hair, obliviously nervous.

That was a habit I had developed over time, and it seemed pointless to break it now. At least it wasn't as stupid as Kyle's which just happened to be twiddling his thumbs. I had to admit, the motion looked somewhat peculiar and hilarious at the same time on his structure. It never failed to make me laugh, till my lungs burnt for air.

'Sure', Walter replied, stepping out of the doorway as I reached out to slide the door shut behind him with steady, controlled hands.

We walked along the tunnel in silence until we reached a spot where we were certain that our conversation would be limited and not overheard by any passers-by.

While we had walked, I had been debating with myself over a matter of which had me deeply confused. That matter just so happened to link to the questions I was yet to ask Walter.

I guessed my decision depended deeply on his answers. I would just have to wait and see how it turned out. Even so, without the answers I needed, I still failed constantly to decide. The topic of my debate was fairly obvious.

Wanderer.

I had decided to list off the facts I had currently already known as I had took each step along the long, narrow tunnel, and the technique had seemed to help considerately. It hadn't conquered much in my favour, although it had been a start at least.

One step.

Wanderer was a soul; therefore, going by their definition of their race, they were all things good. Kind, loyal, innocent, caring…

However, by our definition, an invader- A leech, a parasite… In our minds, no individual stood out. They just happened to be exactly the same- Useless.

Two steps more.

Wanderer had been found nearly dead. She was bleeding badly, and no soul had come to her aid to prevent her death. Instead, she had received a punch from Jared, and had suffered for his benefit.

Three heavy thuds of a footstep.

Wanderer had done nothing at all to hurt us, let alone touch us or betray us to any Seekers. She was innocent. I could give her that much.

She was also Jeb's niece, therefore linking her body to Jared…

We had all heard the stories. Hell, we had all lost somebody. Therefore, should I understand Jared's pain and let her die?

I hadn't even come close to an answer for that one.

One last step.

Wanderer had run away from a Seeker.

In what way did that make her normal?

Xxxxx

**Hope you all liked it! Comment and review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hi everyone! **

**I have to say, I am SO SO SO excited for catching fire! I can't believe the wait is almost over! Till Friday… I can't wait! **

**Also, I have been SOOO exited, because the new divergent trailer came out, and the Broll, and I loved them both! **

**One more HUGE piece of news…. **

**Everyone new that Jake Abel was engaged right..? Well now… HE FINALLY GOT MARRIED! **

**I should quit drabbling on… **

**Thanks to sheerio4ever and Unexpainable Awesomeness for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the story- All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I however, own the plot change, **

**Comment and Review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxx **

**Ian POV **

Walter and I sat on the edge of the cavern rock which hung over the hot spring, dangling our legs over the side like a human debating on a suicide mission. Of course, that was not the case, although it could have been for Walter. I would never know.

After a long pause, he had begun to speak again, and I decided that now was a convenient time to fire the questions at him again. I had previously tried anyhow, but to a great lack of response. It had been like talking to a brick wall.

I had to be gentler this time. If only I was any good at that.

'So Walt…' I began.

He looked up at me expectantly with blank, although concerned eyes, which scrutinised my face. He was most likely confused at how careful I was being- Most of the time of which I had lived here, I had been forced into being a more malice version of my brother, therefore lashing out violently for no reason at the most peculiar times, which never happened to contain the key to an answer.

Anyhow, a more careful version of myself was developing again, crawling out from the hole of which it had hibernated in, nesting itself away from my uses. Nobody in the caves had seen me this way often- Only in dreadful circumstances of which they needed my comfort, or if I was generally in a good mood.

It was hard to tell whether I would remain this way. The answer that I was confident Walter was going to give me would change me for sure. I would just have to find out.

'You took over watch while Kyle and I were gone?' I asked hopefully, letting the questions sink in gradually, and being cautious not to over pressurise him or to rush him for an answer.

He nodded solemnly. 'I volunteered'.

This time, I nodded. His answer was understandable. Nobody here would have asked Walter for help. He was too weak for that.

'Wes… Erm… Said you saw something happen out there…?' I asked desperately.

Again, he nodded, and took a deep breath.

'Yes Ian. Yes I did'.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at my shoes before I stepped up to the next question. _Patience…_ I just needed to be patient. It wasn't that hard, was it?

Right at this very moment, it was proving somewhat impossible, although I would just have to overcome my impatience and nervous self-esteem.

I would get what I needed. I was just afraid… Afraid of how it was going to change me, whether that meant good or bad circumstances. Honourable, or reckless, I decided I didn't care. I needed these answers, and I was confident that I would gather them.

'What did you see?' I finally blurted out.

This time, Walter did not pause. Instead, he carried on a little more confidently and possibly even excitedly. I couldn't really gather what was so exiting about his answer, although I was positive that I was just about to find out.

He examined my face with his beady eyes, debating on whether it was safe to reveal his answers to me which had been locked safely away in the back of his mind where nobody could reach them. I could tell after a few moments that he had eventually decided to share his information with me- to my relief, and my body tensed reflexively, bracing itself for his answer.

After a moment's pause, he began to speak, and every word danced off his lips and formed a tale of the previous happenings. It was not what I had first expected at all.

Xxxxx

'I went over the rocks for a closer look- With the binoculars of course', he added.

I motioned for him to continue. As I waited, he did exactly so.

'Well, I had firstly spotted and located the dot that you had been tracking earlier, and of course it was a person- A soul no doubt'.

'Wanderer', I confirmed, nodding in approval at how we seemed to be on the right track. Of course, things could change very quickly from here. I was just going to have to hear Walter out till the very end. Then I would make my decision.

'She was walking along the horizon- Sticking solidly by the edge of a main road I think', Walter stated briefly. 'She was dithering slightly- Going back and forth like she was lost or something'.

'Lost?' I questioned, shaking my head unbelievably in exhilaration.

'It's not the most common occurrence of their kind, I'd have to admit', he said, his cheeks darkening in colour as he blushed in the darkness.

I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid, and forgetting to be cautious. This was all about not rushing Walter- I was not going to question him further. I would simply wait for him to continue… That is, if my alarming sense of curiosity didn't overwhelm me again.

'Sorry', I murmured. 'Go on'.

'Then…' He started, looking directly at me for encouragement.

I simply gave him what was needed, listening with hawk like ears, concentrating on the conversation harder than I had ever concentrated- or at the least, paid attention, in my whole entire life.

'She walked into the Seeker station', Walter said somewhat quietly, like a mouse forbidding itself to be overheard. 'She tried to walk straight through- But they stopped her'.

He scratched his forehead, facing upward as if in deep thought.

This much I had known, although the rest had not been quite so clear. Anyhow, I was eager for him to continue with his mesmerising tale.

'One of them tried to get her in their car…' He hesitated. 'But she ran away'.

I took his next momentarial pause to ease another question on top of his load. Even so, I was careful not to overdo it.

'She ran?' I whispered. 'Just like that?'

'Exactly like that', he agreed. 'She sprinted off in the other direction- She was also crying quite a bit', he admitted.

'Crying?' I questioned.

'Yes. It was strange- I was sympathetic, but it didn't seem right. After that, she went straight for the desert'.

'Did she recognise the lines?' I asked, lost of breath from gasping after he had replied to each question.

'She looked for them- So I'd say so...' He started.

'That's… Odd', I finally managed.

Walter grimaced.

'Did you manage to see anything else?' I asked hurriedly, keen to dodge whatever subject which had caused him pain. I didn't seem to be doing him many favours- Even so, I just couldn't help myself. We were humans- We were arrogant and selfish… Although we were also brave... Loving…

It all just didn't make sense. Luckily, his answer distracted me from my overpowering thoughts which were claiming my awareness in jolts of energy, like a live wire.

'I saw what happened to her', Walter replied, edging the topic forwards carefully.

I shuffled my torso round so that every piece of me was facing in his direction, this time lashing out more cautiously than I had ever previously been. Even so, my efforts were partly wasted.

'She sprinted into the desert, and eventually lost all her energy. She had blood beneath her coat…'

This caused me to flinch, my inner thoughts reacting with my most recent memories, which all contained her broken body. I could tell that even though she was safe now, she wasn't going to make any rapid progress without Doc's help…

If only they would let him. We would find a way… Somehow…

'She was in pain then', he said, his hoarse voice straining, tuning in louder and louder as he spoke each word. The volume was climbing higher with every syllable he processed through his lips.

'She even screamed once. Then… Then she fell'.

I flinched again. 'A long way?' I asked, my voice barely audible while his boomed like a raging storm.

'A very long way!' He cried. 'She hit her head and just lay there. Then you came. And you all let them hurt her!'

'Just Kyle and Jared…' I started in a mumble before he cut me off.

'What did she do to them?' He whispered.

'Nothing', I echoed glumly, my voice cracking just like his.

'Exactly', he whispered, staring out at the hot spring. I followed his gaze, sharing his sadness and disappointment.

'She was innocent', he said, loud and confidently, before leaping up to his feet and walking away.

Xxxxx

After mine and Walters's tedious, tensed and somewhat awkward conversation, I had gone to the kitchens to retrieve food for myself, of which I consumed on the journey to the storage hole, and also for Wanderer.

I had been under strict orders from Jeb to not let anyone know who the food was for, nor where I was going. Half of the caves were unaware of Wanderers presence here, and we were keen to let it remain secret. If our plans went otherwise, neither Jeb nor I were sure how long Wanderer would last.

Nobody here was entirely comftable with souls. Anyhow, they were just going to have to put up with it for the time being. It had been a life or death decision- Luckily; life had won in her favour.

With a bread roll entwined in my left hand, and my right clutching a shallow bowl of soup, I set off down the passage which led to the storage hole of which Wanderer and Jeb were located. Confidential knowledge. If that was what it took to keep Wanderer alive, then so be it. We would just have to be careful.

After walking for around a minute, the walls of the purple rock widened, creating an opening of which Jeb stood in with an intrigued expression on his face which I somehow failed to understand. It didn't seem fitting for the environment here. It only progressed my curiosity more and more.

Jeb was leaning against the caves wall which concealed the storage hole, and his mouth was set into a tight line which curved up at the edges, emphasising the wrinkles and indents in his face. As I edged forwards, still clutching the food, Jeb fixed his eyes on my face, his smile transforming into a smirk. He motioned with one, bent finger for me to join him to where he stood.

I obeyed obediently, and trotted up to meet his side, staring at the old man questioningly. Only, that look didn't last long, and soon after, I began to grasp what he had been listening to so intently which had mystified him greatly.

From behind the wall of where we stood, I could hear a voice- Just one voice which belonged to none other than the innocent Wanderer. However, this seemed to strike me as odd. Wanderer was talking- Having a conversation no doubt… But with who?

I decided to pester Jeb with my unanswered question.

'Who… Who is she talking to?' I gasped.

Jeb's grin widened, and he gave one mere shrug of his broad shoulders, before pointing over his right hand side.

'This folk's strange', he said, still grinning.

My mouth hung open at his words, only just seeming to grasp their meaning which was escaping my mind so easily. Jeb was right- This really was strange.

'Y- You mean… There's nobody in there with her?' I asked, my eyes widening as he nodded.

'Then… Who is she talking to?'

We both turned towards the storage hole, our faces masked with pure curiosity and surprise. Wanderer was strange- Confusing in a way. I was surprisingly eager to unravel whatever mystery she was hiding.

Wanderer.

She really had lived up to her name.

Xxxxx

**Hope you .liked it! Remember to comment and review! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**Xxxxx **

**Hey all! **

**And so the countdown continues for Catching fire! So soon! Can't wait! Also my book for Allegiant finally came, so I can start reading that as soon as possible!**

**Thanks to Unexpainable Awesomeness and sheerio4ever for the reviews! I would really really love it if some more of you review! **

**Good news- For my exams, so far I have got an A* and an A! Yayy! **

**I bet the new host will come out soon…. You never know…**

**Comment and review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxx **

**Wanderer POV **

'_Quiet!'_ Melanie suddenly shrieked inside my head, catching me by surprise.

Her sudden interruption to our conversation had caused the insides of my head to throb and my ears to ring uncontrollably like an open signal to give me away to the humans.

'_What?'_ I questioned her_. 'Why the sudden outburst? You know it hurts when you do that'_, I scolded her. I still needed an answer.

'No time', she breathed. 'No time! Just stop talking Wanderer!' She howled.

Her agony clawed at my senses, causing me to flinch painfully, my eyes rolling into the back of my skull before hastily returning to their normal positions. My hands wound their way up to my head, clasping over my ears in a hopeless attempt to block out the sound.

Of course it was useless- She was on the inside of my head, and I was only able to block out sounds incoming from the outside. Lately, I had never been capable of silencing her when she needed to remain quiet, even if it was only for a second.

I really had been becoming very weak. It was only just beginning to frighten me. I must have been really slow.

Even without a single answer, I decided to obey Melanie's commands, not bothering to reply to her last screech, and simply pressed my lips into a tight line, turning then pale white with the clamped pressure.

Sadly, it was only then when I had first noticed what Melanie had actually been going on about. I really was slow now. I made myself a mental note to pay more attention to my surroundings here in- Well, wherever I was.

It all was still seeming cloudy and foggy to my memories. I hated how everything was so unclear, although there was absolutely nothing that Melanie or I could do about the fact. We would just have to work it out someday… If we survived here.

Jeb and the male with black hair named Ian were leaning curiously around the opening of the round, curved bowl which I was being kept in, apparently secretly according to Jeb. I had only just come to my senses, and I began to reluctantly realize that I hadn't just been speaking to Melanie inside of my head. I had been speaking aloud too.

I instantly cursed Melanie for not thinking to warn me sooner, although I sensed that she had been just as caught up in our conversation as I had been. Of course, we both knew what that conversation had been about.

They were all we really talked about lately- They were the only reason we had come here. Jamie and Jared… They were our lives now…

Although somehow, I doubted he had liked me very much. He hadn't seemed too keen when he had punched me in the face…

I refrained and forbid myself from thinking about Jared, and turned to face Jeb and Ian, a blush slyly creeping up the sides of my cheeks. I curled up into a silent ball, and said nothing- Thought nothing, and simply tried to remain as innocent as I possibly could.

'You okay in there Wanda?' Jeb asked, searching my face with his beady eyes which scanned me from head to toe like a fully equipped inspector.

This only caused me to blush deeper. Wanda- Of course. My nickname that eh ad recently come up with after I had barely managed to whisper my name to him again, apparently 'reminding him' of what it had been.

I doubted that was the case.

After what I had guessed about two or three hours, he had mostly given up on conversation starters and most likely used that to provoke me.

Most likely- Not definitely. I was constantly struggling to understand these humans. Their language was just so overwhelmingly complex, and most of the time, I had found myself saying nothing at all. They were just going to have to cope with my silence- For now…

If I could help it.

I nodded with too quick jerky bobs of my head, causing my head to throb repetitively. I placed my right hand on the surface of the curved floor below me of which I was helplessly crammed into, and worked on perfecting my balance which really wasn't doing me any good right now. I had already noted to work on that. I was just going to have to be patient.

'Wanda?' Ian suddenly questioned, breaking me away from my interval of silence inside of my mind, and also dragging me back to the present.

'Yeah', Jeb said nodding. 'Pretty cool eh?' He asked, smirking.

Ian simply nodded, reaching further into the hole of which concealed my figure. I suddenly began to feel self-conscious, and my arms locked around myself like a vice while my legs kicked at the ground, shoving me roughly even further into the hole.

Of course, these actions had been entirely provoked by what Melanie would call an overreaction. It was only Ian- He wouldn't hurt me. He had promised.

This time I was sure. If everything went as planned, he would be someone I could trust. According to him, I was definitely correct- Almost.

'Hey, hey', he chanted, holding his hands up. 'I'm not going to hurt you!'

He watched as my shoulders relaxed at his words, slumping back into the walls of the curved bowl. He nodded with approval.

'Remember me?' He whispered, probably checking to see that I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

I had to say, he really wasn't in the least bit frightening. I had just overreacted, just as Melanie had put it. He was just slightly over doing it. Somehow, this managed to boost my confidence and cause me to finally open my sealed lips once more.

'Yes', I whispered. 'You're Ian', I managed aloud, my voice breaking on the last syllable of his name- I just didn't quite know why.

'That's right', he said, smiling. 'I won't hurt you- I promise'.

I looked at Jeb out of the corner of my eye for approval, receiving it confidently through eye contact. I decided to lay off on Ian, like I probably should have earlier.

'Okay', I said, speaking properly for the first time. 'Sorry'.

I almost smiled.

'No need', he said, reflecting my almost grin.

He slid himself as close to me as the tight walls would manage, pushing something along the floor near my feet.

'Gottcha some food', he said, examining my face, his face tightening slightly as he pinpointed my wounds which were most likely painted all over my face.

This time I grinned, and picked up a roll which sat beneath me, shoving it into my mouth with no manners whatsoever.

'Thought you might be hungry', he said, chuckling and sliding out of the hole. 'There's soup to go with it', he called over his shoulder, before disappearing off to Jeb's side where I could no longer see him.

In his absence, I savoured the food as it hit my hollow stomach, enjoying the taste of each bite, even if it really was just bread and soup. There was also an odd taste to the soup, although I pushed the weary feelings aside, enforcing myself to be grateful that I was being fed at all.

The current situation really could have been a great deal worse. As my eyes at last snapped shut, I drifted off to sleep, obeying my commands and feeling nothing but grateful. I was reluctant to ever wake up again.

Xxxxx

As I began to drift away from sleep, I started to notice a tight feeling in my limbs. This wasn't right- Something wasn't right… I just couldn't pinpoint what exactly that certain thing was. Apparently, Melanie seemed to be bearing the same feelings.

'_Sit up Wanderer'_, she whispered, her voice nothing more than a worried and hoarse sound in the back of my head. She sounded so weak- So scared. I wanted to help her- I just failed to know how. Not yet anyway.

'_I- Something's wrong. I can feel it…' she said, speaking again, this time her voice even quieter. _

'_I know', _Iwhispered back to her, my voice matching her current pitch. _'I can feel it too… But what is it?'_

I was only just starting to realize that I too, was also helplessly scared. We were just going to have to deal with whatever this was together, until we eventually made it through.

Snapping my eyes open, I implied Melanie's instruction through movements, sliding myself into a sitting position, only to slip back down again onto the floor of the bowl, gasping aloud. Every nerve and cell of our body burned, like a scorching fire being roused alight to stake us, making it almost impossible for us to move a muscle.

As our breathy was knocked out of us, we began to find it incredibly hard to breathe, and we felt it as our lungs closed in on themselves, transforming my regular breathing into mild, unsteady pants which rasped in and out of our throat at an irregular rhythm.

I heard a shuffle come from the outside of where I lay- Probably whoever was on guard to watch over me as I slept. A few footsteps echoed down the silent caves and into my eardrums, although no figure approached us- Not that we could see anyway.

We were finding it impossibly difficult to see anything as it was. This was only making things harder.

'Wanda?' Someone asked, although I could barely make out their words. The whole world was spinning.

'Are you alright?' The voice asked again.

Ian- The voice belonged to Ian. Maybe I should tell him- Although maybe I shouldn't. I just wasn't sure. Everything was just too confusing, and the world continued to spin aimlessly, jerking me around mentally and uncontrollably.

A spasm rocked through my leg, throwing me forwards into the mouth of the opening of the hole. This was my only hope- I truly felt like I was going to die.

'Ian!' I managed to choke as my chest closed in even tighter.

I jerked left and right rapidly, attempting to throw off whatever hands were squeezing me, although there was one slight fault. There were no hands, and nobody was even touching me.

'Wanda!' Ian yelled, lurching forwards just as the world went black.

I was no longer sure if I would ever be awoken again.

Xxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to comment and review! **


End file.
